Sailor Fans
by Rona Kino
Summary: To the world, Sailor Moon is only a Japanese anime. But one day in August 2004, it becomes a way of life for four schoolgirls from Crystal Town, Illinois. With no help, they must master their powers and find the Moon Princess.
1. The Sailor Senshi ARE Real

Chapter One: The Senshi Are Real

Venus Ryann slammed the gavel onto the lectern. "This meeting of the Anime Club will now come to order!" she proudly proclaimed.  
The rest of the club grumbled in response. "Geez, Louise, Venus. This is the Anime Club, not National Honors Society," Tammy Piper piped up. "I really don't think the gavel is necessary."  
Venus showed Tammy the handle of the gavel. "But I had it engraved with the club name and everything," she explained.  
Candace Vallari rose from her seat. "I believe that what Tammy is trying to say is that our meetings aren't formal affairs. We are just here to learn more about our favorite anime and to be introduced to new ones," she explained. "Though I must admit, the engraving is very well done."  
"Why, thank you, Candace," said Venus.  
A loud, exasperated sigh came from the back of the classroom. "Could we hurry this circus up?" huffed Alvis Aminia in her usual bored manner. "Or do you three clowns have nothing better to do but yak?"  
Tammy looked back at Alvis and politely, yet sarcastically, told Alvis, "Jesus loves you, too."  
Alvis rolled her eyes in response. She desperately wanted to tell Tammy to "shut your damn mouth" and to "stop preaching your religious shit," but decided against it and bit her tongue instead. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
Tucking her long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, Miri Brooks quickly stood up, pen and notebook in hand. In an attempt to break the tension, she jumped right into that day's agenda. "Alright. Today, we will discuss possible ways of bringing Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon to the States. Then Ben will give the second part of his Digimon speech, followed by our planning of this year's Anime Movie Week: When, where, and what?"  
"I say we show the Sailor Moon R movie!" suggested Venus.  
"Um, you always say that," Candace politely pointed out.  
"Yeah, it's time for something different," commented Carmen Smith. "I mean, I love Sailor Moon, too, but there are other anime out there: Ramma ½, Oh my Goddess. . ."  
"Or," Alvis interrupted, "we could join the Real World and watch something interesting. Like the news, for example."  
Holly Carington, who was sitting in front of Alvis, turned in her seat to face the club's naysayer. "If you don't like anime, Alvis, then why are you even in this club?"  
"Because joining a club and staying active for a year is a requirement to graduate and I haven't done that yet," Alvis informed her.  
"Yeah, but why this club?" asked Carmen.  
"'Cause it's the only one that fits my schedule."  
Under her breath, Tammy muttered, "Gee, lucky us."  
Nobody heard Tammy's comment. Still, Miri tried to restore order. "Okay, so starting with the PGSM campaign. . ., anybody have any ideas where we should start?"

Prism Academy was founded in 1901 in Crystal Town, Illinois as a way to prepare the young men in town for college and life outside this Midwest town. Due to the shrinking population, grades 6-9 were added in 1920. Ten years later, Grades 4-5 and 13, the college prep level, were added.  
During the 1960s, Prism became the only high school within a twenty-mile radius. The citizens were more than a little upset about having to send their daughters to the next town while their sons could just walk next door. Prism caved in and finally allowed females attend.  
The 70s saw the sudden growth of Crystal Town, especially amongst newly married couples with growing families and growing wallets. This caused the elementary school to become overwhelmed. Prism moved into its newly constructed building and opened its doors to Pre-K to Grade 3 children.  
Being a private school, Prism relies on both tuition fees and donations to keep the school afloat financially. Its biggest contributor is Cindy Brooks, Miri's mother. Because of Cindy's donations, Miri attends for free. Cindy uses that money to pay Venus's way through.  
Candace's father is the school's president. The Vallari family has been the Brook's next-door neighbor ever since Candace's grandfather moved the family there in 1959. Candace and Miri became instant friends on the first day of Pre-K and with Venus after her arrival three years ago.  
Alvis is Venus's next-door neighbor. Alvis has always been snobbish and things seem to get worse the older she gets. No one is quite sure why; her family is no better off. To her classmates, she just felt the need to make herself appear better than everyone else.  
It sure didn't make her popular with her classmates or her fellow Anime Club members. Venus in particular seemed relieved to end that day's meeting; Alvis always made it a point to be the first to leave. "Jesus Christ!" she mumbled to Miri and Candace. "Who the fuck does Alvis think she is?"  
"Apparently Jesus Christ," replied Candace.  
"No way," quipped Miri. "She doesn't believe in 'that crap'." She made quotation marks with her fingers to emphasize her point.  
"Right. I forgot," said Venus.  
"Yeah, she's too good for God," added Candace.  
"Because that would mean that she would have to get off her throne," chuckled Miri. The other two started laughing with her. "Heaven forbid that she actually do anything at all, much less that!"  
Venus started pushing chairs under desks. "I sometimes sense that she and I could be really good friends. And then I sense that I like to be treated with respect, so that just goes flying out the window."  
After they cleaned the classroom, the girls threw on their regulation pink and blue trimmed backpacks and headed home. "How did you do on your math test, Candace?" asked Miri.  
"Eighty-one. You?"  
"Ninty-five."  
Candace rolled her eyes. "Of course."  
"How about you, Venus?" asked Miri.  
"Seventy-three," Venus sighed.  
"I can't believe this is Prism's way of getting us excited about math." Candace rolled her eyes again. "Every two weeks, girls. I know I shiver in anticipation."  
"Hey, your dad voted for it," said Venus.  
"Doesn't mean I agree," Candace pointed out.  
"I like math and all, but I just find MTD just ridiculous," Miri told them. "Math is fun, students. To prove it, let's take a test!"  
They passed Luke Skyparker's TV Store. In the window, passer-bys are able to watch the news on last week's top three selling models. Normally, the girls just walked by without a second thought. Today, though, Miri glanced over and saw the face of a brown-haired, blue-eyed, young woman. "Wow. She's pretty."  
Venus and Candace peered over Miri's shoulders to see who she was talking about. "Yeah," Venus agreed. "Who is she?"  
"Tain-ee? Tan-y?" Candace read from the crawler. "However you pronounce her name, it looks like her dad's running for president."  
Gradually, the screams grew louder. The girls slowly looked over their shoulders and found a mob of people being chased through the autumn snow by a purple monster. Blue smoke was rising out of the people and being absorbed by the monster. One-by-one, they passed out.  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Miri cried out.  
"I have no idea," answered Candace.  
"Well, I don't wanna find out!" Venus grabbed Candace's hand and pulled her inside the building. "Come on!"  
They quickly ducked behind the counter. "So, what do we do now?" asked Candace as she sat next to Venus. "I mean, do we just sit here and wait for that thing to get us?"  
"I think waitin's the best thing we can do right now," answered Venus. "If it didn't see us come in, we should be okay."  
"And if it did?" asked Miri.  
"Then take off your pack, 'cause we are running for our lives," Venus answered.  
It was about this time they realized that the screaming had stopped. Agonizing minutes ticked by as they wondered if it was okay to step outside. Venus' mind desperately tried to think of a way that they could defend themselves should the need arise. "Man, it's too bad we aren't the Sailor Senshi or something," she whispered. "Then we could kick that thing's ass."  
Miri quickly covered Venus' mouth and gestured for Venus to be quiet. The monster slowly moved passed by the store, searching for more victims. "I sense more human energy," they heard it taunt. "I WILL find you."  
Sign language is one of the requirements for Prism students, and every student takes lessons on Wednesday in place of their Japanese, Spanish, German, or (for the international students) English classes. Miri quickly signed, "Do you think it is gone?"  
Venus shook her head. "No. We stay here."  
"Any ideas?" asked Candace.  
"If one or all of us can throw the cash register," Venus signed back, "then yes."  
Candace raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Right."  
Suddenly, the monster passed through the floor in front of them. "I knew this was a bad idea!" screamed Candace.  
"Like, how was I suppose to know that it could pass through floors?" Venus screamed back.  
"Energy. . ." The monster reached for the girls.  
Venus threw her backpack at it; the pack passed right through. "Crap! I think we're toast!" she squealed as she, Miri, and Candace huddled together. Then, Venus thought of something. "Wait a minute!" She started to stand. Miri and Candace pulled her back down. "Are you nuts?" they asked together.  
"Trust me on this!" Venus stood again and quickly ran through the monster. Candace tried to follow, but the monster wised up, solidifed, and grabbed her. Venus grabbed a small TV and threw it at the monster; it was hit and dropped Candace. Miri helped her friend out of harm's way and they joined Venus near the entrance.  
Miri pointed towards the doorway. "Venus? Isn't that one of your Sailor Moon characters?" she asked, her voice shaking. Venus snapped her head around, hoping to find Sailor Moon herself. Instead, "Kunzite! Oh, Kami-sama!" she breathed.  
"Good Guy?" asked Candace hopefully.  
"Bad Guy," Venus told them.  
They looked back at the monster, then at Kunzite. Kunzite, in turn, prepared to tell the monster to attack, but stopped as he gazed into Venus's eyes. Those eyes. . .I have gazed into them before. . .but where?  
Venus, too, wondered about his eyes. It's like I've seen those eyes before. . . Suddenly, the picture of a beautiful, bright palace flashed in her mind. What the. . .?  
"Venus. . ." Miri wined.  
Venus' instincts took over. "Girls! Follow me!" she ordered with surprising command. She led the girls through the back room. "Minna! Henshion yo!" she told them.  
"Uh, Venus? Are you alright?" Candace reached over to feel Venus' forehead.  
"Venus! This isn't the time!" Miri hissed.  
"I said 'Henshion yo!'"  
"With what?" asked Miri.  
Venus got a confused look on her face. "I don't know. I don't know why I just said that."  
"They're coming!" Candace alerted them. They quickly slipped behind some shelves and watched as Kunzite and the monster entered the room.  
"We have to do something!" Venus signed. "We can't just stand here! We have to defend this planet from those things!"  
"But how?" signed Miri. Her answer was the glowing blue band that appeared around her right wrist. Venus had an orange one around hers; Candace, a red one. "Look! These bracelets are like the ones from PGSM!" Venus squealed.  
"There they are!" growled the monster.  
"Thanks a lot!" Miri signed back.  
The monster tossed the shelves aside. Venus gasped while Candace screamed. . .

Alvis peered around the corner and saw that the monster was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. The monster had popped up in front of her on her way home. If it hadn't been distracted with all of the other people in the area, the monster probably would have drained her energy as well. She, too, had ducked into a building and the mob had led the monster away.  
Alvis was ready to head back home when she looked down the hill and saw a man standing in front of the TV store. Where did he come from? Alvis thought to herself. Then, she heard screaming from the store and noticed people running to the back. Something told her to check it out.  
She followed the man (Kunzite) inside. As she kept her distance, she couldn't help but notice that his uniform looked familiar. Still, she kept on until he had led her to the back room. She watched as he and the monster from earlier searched for someone. Then, three ardent lights (red, orange, and blue) came from the corner. Alvis could see the lights clear as day, yet neither the monster nor the man noticed. Her own wrist started to feel warm, and she saw a green light on her wrist, which turned into a bracelet.  
"Look! These bracelets are like the ones from PGSM!" Alvis heard someone squeal. Was that Venus? What an idiot. Alvis shook her head in disappointment.  
"There they are!" growled the monster.  
Alvis grabbed the closest thing to her; a 14" TV, and heaved it at Kunzite. As he fell to the ground, Alvis leapt over Kunzite and kicked the monster out of the way.  
"Alvis?" Venus, Miri, and Candace asked in surprise.  
"Come on!" Alvis yelled. "Or do you want to be killed?"  
"Not particularly," answered Miri.  
The four fled out the back door. "What should we do?" asked Candace.  
"Well, running comes to mind!" Alvis told her.  
"But we got PGSM bracelets!" protested Venus. "We can fight those guys!"  
Alvis showed Venus her own bracelet. "These things are apparently what got us into this mess in the first place."  
"Wow! You got one, too?" asked Venus.  
"Never mind! This way!" Alvis led them into another building. "This place has been abandoned forever. We should be safe here."  
Venus grabbed Alvis' wrist. "Don't you see? We're the Sailor Senshi!"  
"Venus, please," groaned Alvis.  
"Just drop it already," added Miri.  
"Just how do you explain these things? We didn't put them on," said Venus.  
"Maybe those things did," Candace suggested.  
"But they didn't even know Alvis was here until she threw the TV!" Venus pointed out. "Explain that! And the fact that they look similar to the ones on PGSM!"  
"They might be tracking devices for all we know!" Miri cried out in desperation.  
"They are poorly constructed then," Candace commented. Alvis, Venus, and Miri looked over as Candace held her now unclasped bracelet by her left thumb and forefinger.  
Miri scoffed. "Good riddance, then." She undid the clasp of her own bracelet. "If you are so eager to be Sailor Venus, then you can be Sailor Miri, too." Miri placed her bracelet in Venus' hand, sighed, and took a few steps to the left.  
For some reason, Venus wanted to point out that there was no Sailor Miri even though she knew that Miri was telling her "no." Still, she felt the urge to say something. So she turned to Alvis. "Alvis? What about you?"  
"Girl, you can have mine, too!" Alvis literally threw the bracelet at Venus' chest and walked off.  
Venus picked Alvis' bracelet off the ground since she hadn't caught it. In a way, she was disappointed; here they had a way to save the world, maybe even change it, yet the other three girls were unwilling to even entertain the idea. Yet, as she straightened up, she realized that she had no proof that she was even right. Maybe I'm just letting my imagination get the best of me. She looked over at Candace. "What about you?"  
Candace could see the hurt in Venus' face. She smiled as she made on attempt to cheer Venus up. "Actually, I think it's pretty. I'll keep it." She put the bracelet back on to prove her point.  
Miri rolled her eyes. "You don't actually believe her, do you?"  
"Well, I'm open to all suggestions," answered Candace.  
Alvis sighed and shook her head. "It has always amazed me: You three claim to be the best of friends. Yet, you fight at the drop of a hat. It's pathetic, really."  
"Just shut up, Alvis," Miri muttered.  
"Yeah, get off your high horse," added Venus.  
"Are you two talking to me?" Alvis snapped.  
"Girls!" Candace urgently hissed. "They are coming!"  
"I told you they where tracking us!" Miri told Venus.  
Venus placed her finger on her lips to shush Miri. "Don't make it worse," she angrily signed.  
As they waited for Kunzite and his monster pass by, Venus started hearing voices. . .  
"The Earthlings are coming back!"  
"We must get the Royal Family to safety."  
"Princess! Where are you?"  
"Sailor Planet Attack!"  
Kunzite burst though the door. "I have you now!"  
Without saying a word, Venus lifted her arm and flattened her palm so that it faced Kunzite. A blast of faintly orange-colored energy flew from her palm and knocked him out the door. Slowly, she opened her eyes, now two glowing orange lights.  
The others gapped at the scene from their hiding places. "Venus?" breathed Miri. "Are you okay?"  
Venus simply tossed Miri and Alvis their bracelets. "Minna!" she repeated. "Henshion yo!" She crossed her hands in front of her face. "Venus Prism Power!" She rotated her hands around her wrists so that they changed places and the bracelet was in front. "Make Up!" Her bracelet became a band of orange light that scanned her body, leaving behind her Sailor Fuku.  
No one spoke for a few seconds. Then Alvis blurted out, "Quick! Which one's the green one?"  
"I think its Jupiter," answered Miri from her spot on the floor. "But where did 'Prism' come from?"  
"Yeah. I thought that only Sailor Moon said that," Candace added.  
"Who cares? It worked, didn't it?" Alvis, suddenly very into the idea of being a Sailor Senshi, didn't wait for a response before she made the same hand motions Venus had. "Jupiter Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Miri groaned and quickly put her bracelet on. "I really don't want to do this."  
The monster started to make its way towards Miri. "Ack! Mercury Prism Power! Make Up!. . .Snow Flurry!" she screamed and covered her head in fear of what the monster might do to her.  
"Miri! You're okay!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
Sailor Mercury slowly looked up and saw a frozen monster staring back at her. Still freaked out, she screamed again.  
Candace saw the ice crack. "Miri!" She ran over and pulled Mercury out of the way. A second later, the ice broke, and the monster smashed into the pillar Mercury had been leaning against.  
"Uh oh," warned Jupiter. "I think that was the main support."  
Slowly, but surely, the building started to crumble around them. Mercury noticed a chunk of roof about to land on her and Candace. She instinctively formed a dagger in each hand and threw them at the chunk to break it. "We'd better get out of here!" she yelled.  
Kunzite stared in shock as the Senshi escaped from the building unharmed while his monster was killed. "Damn you, Sailor Senshi!" he yelled with anger and disgust. He blasted the girls as payback.  
Mercury struggled to get up. "Candace, you might want to transform, too."  
Candace nodded in agreement. "But which one is red?"  
"I'm not sure," answered Mercury. "But I know there's no Sailor Earth."  
"I guess that leaves Mars, then." Candace stood up, took a deep breath, and did the same hand motions that the other three had. "Mars Prism Power! Make Up!"  
"Nice," Sailor Venus commented Sailor Mars on her fuku. "I like it."  
"Well, I don't!" yelled Kunzite. "Take this!"  
The girls dodged the attack. Venus raised both arms in the air and formed a gun with her fingers. "Love Gun!" She lowered her arms to aim and fire an orange heart at Kunzite. He ducked and turned to retaliate when he and Venus locked eyes. Both of them softened for a bit, suddenly unwilling to fight one another.  
Mars looked at Mercury. "Uh, what's going on?"  
"I don't know," Jupiter answered for Mercury, "but this is one golden opportunity." She unclasped the chain around her waist. "Jupiter Lighting!"  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kunzite saw the chain. He covered himself with his cape and disappeared.  
The Senshi regrouped. "Okay, what was that all about?" Mars asked Venus.  
Venus just shook her head. "I really don't know. I . . .I just. . ." She let her voice fade away.  
"So, we really are the Sailor Senshi," Mercury commented.  
"It would appear so," said Jupiter.  
The wind picked up as Venus looked over her right shoulder back at the town. "Well, if we are the Sailor Senshi, then who is Sailor Moon?"


	2. The True Meaning of Leadership

Chapter Two: The True Meaning of Leadership

Venus slipped into her school uniform: a white t-shirt and red plaid skirt. She added her usual jewelry pieces: a locket she couldn't open, the Venus symbol earrings her parents had given her for her thirteenth birthday, and a yellow Livestrong bracelet on her left wrist. Today, she added her new transformation bracelet. "This is going to be easier to tote around instead of a stick. Prettier, too," she said.  
"Venus! Time for breakfast!" Tammy Ryann yelled downstairs. Venus checked herself in the mirror one more time, then grabbed her things and headed upstairs to the kitchen.  
At the table, her family was already gathering: Sisters Katie and Susan, the twins (Lea and Luke), the triplets (Shelly, Lita, and Waynie), and Tammy and Pat, her mom and dad.  
Leadership was an ability that Venus had learned because of these people. The Ryanns use to be from the ghettos of Tapioca. During that time, money was tight, even with both parents working. Venus was only three-years-old when she was placed in charge of then nine-month-old Katie, followed shortly by the twins.  
After the twins were born, Pat found a better paying job. Then the family won five million dollars in the state lottery which they used to put Tammy through college. During that time, the triplets were added to the family. Tammy graduated with a 3.5 GPA, a bachelors in business management, and (unknown to her at the time) Susan. Tammy was then hired by the real estate firm in Crystal Town and things went up hill from there.  
Venus was still needed to help keep order in the home, however. One example of this happened the moment she stepped into the kitchen. She spotted Shelly hitting Susan, causing Susan to attempt to hit Shelly back. Venus grabbed Susan's fist just in time. "But she hit me first!" yelled Susan.  
"That's why I'm doing this." Venus lifted Shelly out of her seat and moved her to the left of Lita. "Lita, would you please hand me Shelly's plate?"  
Lita nodded. "Sure. Here's her napkin, too."  
"Thank you, Lita. Luke, please keep your eggs out of the OJ," ordered Venus.  
"But Mom says that it all goes to the same place," Luke argued.  
"Only if you plan on drinking the whole gallon," Venus countered. She quickly placed some eggs and two slices of bacon on two pieces of buttered toast. She dashed out of the kitchen, slowing only to tickle Susan's tummy like she did everyday.  
Her father stepped out of her way to avoid being run over. "Whoa! Venus! Where are you going this time?"  
"Meeting the girls! Bye!" Venus quickly closed the door behind her.  
Pat shook his head. "I can't remember the last time that girl actually ate breakfast here," he told his wife as she walked in.

* * *

Alvis rolled her eyes as she approached Venus, Miri, and Candace. "I can't believe I have to be associated with you three now," she told them.  
Miri gave her a dirty look in return. "Yeah, well we aren't too thrilled, either."  
"Don't worry, Alvis," added Venus. "As soon as we are done with this, we'll be more then happy to let you go back to living within that ego of yours. For now, though, we need it for Senshi meetings."  
Alvis was about to respond when Candace spoke up in an attempt to defuse the situation. "Okay, speaking of which. . .Venus, you were going to explain the show a little bit, right?"  
Venus flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder. "As a matter fact, I was." She cleared her throat. "Okay. Long ago, every planet had life on it, including the Moon, which was like the Washington D.C. of our solar system. Every planet except Earth had a daughter who would become the Solder of that planet. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter—us, basically—were to guard the Princess. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto guarded the entire kingdom from outside invaders. The Earth was, like, the bad kid that needed to be watched over constantly. Plus, they had a Prince, not a Princess, so they couldn't have a Senshi anyway."  
"Why not?" asked Miri.  
"Because only females can be Senshi," Venus replied.  
"So it's one of those 'Girl Power' shows," Miri concluded.  
"Basically," Venus said.  
"What about Sailor Saturn?" Candace asked.  
"Well, she has the Power of Death. I guess they didn't want her using it," Venus answered. "So, anyway, the sun started acting up and this evil came from it and took over Earth, so the rest of the Kingdom was to have no contact with the Earth. Only the Prince was able to see through The Evil, probably because of his love for Serenity."  
"Our princess, right?" asked Candace.  
"Yep. He snuck onto the Moon to warn Serenity about an upcoming attack. Her mother, Queen Serenity, knew about their love and allowed the Prince to help defend the Moon. During the fight, the Prince was killed protecting the Princess and she killed herself because she felt so guilty."  
"Kinda makes his death pointless, don't ya think?" asked Alvis.  
"_Anyway,_" continued Venus, "before the Kingdom was destroyed completely, Queen Serenity used the Ginzuishou, Silver Crystal translated, to seal her people and send them to the future with no memories. She unfortunately had to seal The Evil, too. That's why the Sailor Senshi had to fight them again."  
"I wonder how similar our story is," said Candace.  
"Yeah, well, seems a bit odd how this story was made into an Anime, don't you think?" questioned Alvis. "Obviously, there is someone else out there that knows."  
"Well, Naoko-sensei could have been part of the court or something," said Venus. "In any case, if what she wrote is correct, then we need to find Sailor Moon because she is the Princess and will be able to use the Ginzuishou."  
"So? Who is it?" asked Alvis impatiently.  
"Well, I don't know!" Venus impatiently shot back. "Sailor Moon was the first one introduced in the series and she was found by a cat! A talking, black cat!" Venus stopped leaning against the telephone pole. "Look, there is a good possibility that she could be any one of our classmates. We need to find out who and we need to find her as soon as possible."  
Miri and Candace slowly nodded, even though they were still on the skeptical side. Alvis, however, did not want to go along with any of it. "Why do I need to spend my precious time finding some dumb princess?"  
"Because the sooner we find her," Venus snapped back, "the sooner we can finish this. Now, we need to meet here before school and after school unless you have a club or something. Just let one of us know. . ." Venus could tell she didn't have everyone's 100%. "Girls, we have to do this. If we don't, we won't be able to save the world."  
"How do we know if any of this is even true?" asked Miri.  
Venus sighed and sarcastically replied, "Hello? We henshioned."  
Alvis raised an eyebrow. "Henshioned?"  
"Transformed," Candace translated.  
"Look, I would rather us be wrong about this and do too much, than to do nothing and be enslaved. What about you three?" Venus asked as she tried to rally the troops. Her response? All three rolling their eyes and walking away. "Minna!"  
"Look, girl. I have class to get to. This is my last year after all," Alvis told her.  
Miri looked over her shoulder. "I'm actually with her on this one. That was a one time deal, Venus. Give it up."  
Venus couldn't help but stare at the retreating figures in disbelief. "Oh, come on!" she called after them. _You mean after henshioning and fighting, you still don't believe?_ She looked at her bracelet and sighed again. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would."

* * *

In another state, Kunzite, in disguise, approached a twenty-year old college student. The student was in deep study when Kunzite touched the middle of the student's forehead. He looked up in confusion. "What are AAAAAAAAA!" The student screamed as Kunzite injected some kind of energy into him. His eyes rolled back into his head as the energy was too much for his body to handle.  
"Shit!" exclaimed Kunzite as the student fell into the fountain he had been sitting on. "That's the fourth one this week! I will never find the Prince at this rate." Kunzite continued to curse under his breath as he left the student alone in his watery grave.

* * *

Venus nervously continued to tap her pen against the desk. She was trying to pay attention to her Japanese teacher. No matter what she did, though, her thoughts would turn back to the Senshi. She had tried to talk to Miri during the Passing Period before Hour 3. Miri, of course, would have nothing to do with it.  
Someone gently tapped Venus on the shoulder. "Hey, Venus? Could you stop tapping your pen please?" he whispered.  
"Sure. Sorry," Venus whispered back. She began to copy what was on the dry-erase board. _How am I going to show them that this is for real? They all henshioned. Yet for some reason. . ._ Venus glanced out the window as the sky threatened to rain. _Princess, I may have failed you before I ever began._

* * *

Kunzite kneeled before Princess Beryl and Queen Metallia. "I was wrong."  
"Again?!" Princess Beryl rose from her throne. "Why you-?"  
"Beryl!" barked Queen Metallia. "We knew this would take awhile. There are now six billion people on our planet. Princess Serenity can use the Ginzuishou to make any one of them appear to be the Prince on our computers. Unfortunately, we have no other way. Please, Kunzite. Continue with the search."  
"Yes, my Queen." Kunzite stood and lead the other Guardians out of the room.  
"But, Mama. . ." whined Princess Beryl.  
"Now is not the time for your whining, Beryl," said Queen Metallia. "We must find our Prince before that Moon Princess brainwashes him again."

* * *

"Candace! Hey!" Venus caught up to Candace and tucked in her shirt tag. "Your tag's sticking out," Venus informed her friend.  
"Thanks," said Candace. "Man, can you believe this weather? Earlier it was so nasty and now it's so beautiful."  
"I know," agreed Venus. ". . .Candace. . ."  
"It reminded me of a story," Candace interrupted. "The police knocked on a man's door and told him 'There's going to be a flood! We are evacuating the town!' The man simply smiled and said, 'I'll be alright. My God will save me.'  
"Later on, the waters were at his door. A family came by in the rowboat. 'Sir! We have room for one more!' the mother called out. Again, the man replied, 'I'll be alright. My God will save me.' After a few more attempts, the family finally left.  
"The waters soon forced the man to climb onto his roof. A helicopter flew by. 'Sir! We are here to rescue you!' Though a bit distraught, the man yelled back, 'I'll be fine! My God will save me!'"  
"Can't deny his faithfulness," Venus commented.  
"Well, he eventually drowned in the flood waters," Candace informed her.  
Venus stopped walking. "Are you serious?" she asked, shocked.  
Candace nodded and continued. "When he got to Heaven, he asked the Lord, 'Lord, I trusted that You would save me.' The Lord looked the man straight in the eye and replied, 'I sent you a police officer, a rowboat, and a helicopter. What more did you want?'"  
"Candace, I don't under. . ."  
"I have all this evidence that proves I'm a Sailor Senshi—we all do," Candace concluded. "Why don't I want to accept it? Am I to end up like that man; dying when I could have fought back? Or will I accept this bracelet here and fight?"  
Venus' eyes lit up. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Candace nodded. "Oh! Girl, gimme a hug!" Venus wrapped her comrade in a big bear hug.  
Candace winced. "Venus, this isn't necessary. Venus?. . .Venus, let go!"

* * *

"If you remain in me and my words remain in you, ask whatever you wish, and it will be given to you. This is to my Father's glory, that you bear much fruit, showing yourselves to be my disciples. . ."*  
"Venus? Could you stop reading please?" asked Susan. "My eyes are tired."  
Venus hid her chuckle. "Sure thing." Venus placed the Bible on the nightstand. She gently tucked her sister in and kissed her on the forehead. "Jesus loves you."  
"You, too," Susan mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.  
Venus quietly closed Susan's bedroom door and found her father leaning against the wall next to it. He motioned for her to follow. "Venus, have I or your mother ever told you how big of a help you are to us?"  
"Everyday," she replied. "Things get crazy, but I don't think I would have it any other way."  
Pat chuckled. "I don't think any of us would. When you mother and I went on our second honeymoon, it was so quiet that we almost had a nervous breakdown! So, what do you want to watch tonight?"  
Venus was ready to answer when her bracelet began to glow. Not sure if her father could see it, she quickly shoved her hand into her pocket. "You know, I had a tough day at Prism today. Took two tests, reviewed for three more, that sort of thing. I think it would be a good idea if I went to bed early." She gave her father a peck on the cheek. "'Night, Dad."  
"'Night, Sweetheart."  
Venus slipped into her bedroom just as her cell phone began to ring. Candace's name popped up on the screen. "Venus. When our bracelets start flashing, is that suppose to tell us our enemy is attacking?"  
"I don't know," Venus answered. "I think at this point, anything's possible."  
"Okay, 'cause there's a youma at the softball field and I couldn't tell if that was why."  
"Um, Candace? Isn't your house right next to the softball field?"  
Candace pulled back her curtains to get a better view. "No. Across the street. I'll see you in a few."  
"See ya!" Venus pushed the off button. "Alright! Venus Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Candace placed her cell phone on her desk. "Mars Prism Power! Make Up!" Sailor Mars quietly slipped through her sliding glass doors and headed across the street.  
The youma looked like a softball player with a softball for a head that had a helmet on, ponytail sticking out the back. "Geez, that's original," Mars muttered under her breath. She cleared her throat and pointed at the youma. "Hey! You! Yeah, you! I am Sailor Mars and I will burn you off this planet!"  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I am soooo scared!" taunted the youma.  
_That would make two of us, then,_ Mars thought. Then, out of nowhere, a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "Huh?. . .Cool!"  
The youma's torso area was in the design of a pitching machine. "Alright! I just bought this baby! Let's see what she can do!"  
Mars raised a confused eyebrow. "You just bought a part of your body?"  
"Pop Fly!" yelled the youma. A softball-sized sphere of energy shot out of the barrel of her torso. Having never played softball a day in her life, Mars squealed bloody murder as the ball came flying at her face. Suddenly, Sailor Venus stepped in front of Mars. She placed a sword horizontally across her face. "Venus Love!" The energy bounced off the sword and back at the youma. Venus quickly turned her attention to Mars. "Are you okay, Mars?"  
"I am now!" Mars replied. "Thanks!"  
"I called the other two. They'll be here soon. Reluctantly," Venus reported.  
"Wait. . .How'd you get Alvis' phone number?" asked Mars.  
"From the Anime Club Phone Book."  
"She actually gave it?"  
Venus nodded. "It's required."  
"That's right." Mars nodded in remembrance.  
The youma finally stood up. "I am Softball Pitching Machine. . ."  
"No duh," whispered Venus under her breath. Mars covered her mouth and giggled.  
". . .and I will defeat you on behalf of Queen Metallia! Pop Fly!"  
Venus' sword shrank back to her tiara. She put it on, then pointed at the attack. "Love Gun!"  
The two attacks canceled each other out. The youma tried again. "Pop Fly!"  
Mars readied her bow and arrow. "Mars Fire!"  
The arrow flew towards its target and hit the direct center of the attack. Again, the two attacks canceled each other out.  
"Wow! Direct hit!" Venus turned to look back at Mars. "Since when can you use a bow and arrow so well?"  
"I've been in the Archery Club since Grade 3," Mars informed her.  
"I thought you had to be in Grade 8 to join."  
"They let me tryout early."  
"Apparently."  
"Pop Flies!" yelled Softball Pitching Machine.  
"Pop _FLIES_?" repeated Venus and Mars. They screamed and covered their heads as hundreds of softballs fell out of the sky above them.  
"Thunder Clap!" Sailor Jupiter's attack disintegrated the softballs. "Alright, Venus. Let's get this shit over with!"  
"I can see she's thrilled to be here," Mars whispered sarcastically.  
"Never mind that," said Venus. "Alright, girls! Let's go!"  
"Hey! Who put you in charge?" demanded Jupiter.  
"Can we _please_ discuss this later?" Venus pleaded.  
Jupiter crossed her arms. "Fine."  
"Alv-, uh, Jupiter! You and I are going after the youma. Mars, when you can, fire an arrow into where the balls are coming out of."  
Jupiter spoke up. "I am not. . ."  
"YOU WILL DO IT OR ELSE!" screamed Venus. "I am getting sick and tired of your lip, Alvis! Just zip it and do it!"  
Jupiter's eyes grew wide open; while Venus has always been on the bossy side, she never raises her voice to anyone before. She doesn't believe it proper to yell at others. She simply leads by example. Plus, no one ever yells at Jupiter; her six-foot-frame scares even the teachers. So Jupiter decided that Venus really meant what she was saying. "Um, okay."  
"Alright." Venus started to calm down. "I'll take the left; you take the right."  
Jupiter was sooooo tempted to say something smart in response, but wisely bit her tongue. "Alright." At this point, she still didn't like Venus, but was starting to respect her. After all, Venus was pint-sized compared to Jupiter, yet taking command with amazing grace.  
"Love Gun!"  
"Thunder Clap!"  
Mars drew her bow. _Wait for it._  
"Mars!" Sailor Mercury came up behind Mars. "What. . .?"  
Without moving, Mars told Mercury, "Talk to Venus."  
"Um, okay. Venus!"  
"Alright! All three of us need to attack! Love Gun!"  
"Thunder Clap!"  
"Snow Flurry!"  
_Wait for it._  
Woozy from the attacks the youma wobbled about. Mars patently waited until the youma gave her a clear shot. _Perfect!_ "Mars Fire!"  
The arrow raced down the barrel and destroyed the youma. It seemed to revert back into a red gem which landed at Mercury's feet.

Miri handed the gem to Candace. "Here. You took it down. You keep it."  
Candace blushed as she accepted it; she really didn't like to receive attention and preferred to stay in the background. "Thanks. Oh!" The gem shrank and attached itself to Candace's bracelet.  
"Well, I'm out of here," Alvis told them.  
"Before you go," said Venus, "until someone tells us different, I should be leader since that's how it is on the show. Also. . .Miri. Alvis. You have to accept that we are the Sailor Senshi. The proof is on our wrists. You may not like it, but you have to accept it, or else. . .we're all screwed."  
" 'Change your thoughts and you change your world,'" quoted Candace.  
"Yeah. What she said," finished Venus.  
"I still don't like it," quipped Miri.  
"She didn't say you had to like it," Alvis piped up. "She wants us to accept it. Well, . . .I'm behind you, Venus."  
Venus smiled. "Thanks, Alvis." She made a fist and held it in front of her body. "Senshi?"  
Alvis placed her hand on top of Venus'. "Senshi."  
Candace placed her fist on top of Alvis'. "Senshi."  
Miri sighed heavily, then placed her fist on top of Candace's. "Senshi," she finally agreed.

*=John 15:7-8 The Student Bible NIV copyright 1996


	3. On Marrying the Wrong Guy

Chapter Three: On Marrying the Wrong Guy

_You Are Cordially Invited to Witness the Union of  
Abbey Ann Vallari  
and  
Jed T. Smith  
on September 13, 2004_

The crunching of leaves grew louder. Venus looked up from her newspaper to see Alvis approaching. "How was everything last night? Did you get back in unnoticed?" Alvis asked.  
"Yep. Thanks for the ride," said Venus.  
"No problem," Alvis replied.  
"Yeah, the smell of your car is. . .interesting," Venus commented.  
"Kind of like vomit and sweat mixed with rotting eggs?" Alvis suggested.  
"With just a hint of dying air freshener," finished Venus. "Cherry, I believe."  
Alvis laughed. "I guess I should get a new freshener."  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Alvis cleared her throat. "So, uh. . .what article are you reading?"  
"Oh, uh, it's about this daughter of the Republican Presidential candidate," Venus said. "Tan-ee? I don't know how to pronounce her name. . ."  
There was the sound of crunching leaves again. Alvis looked over her shoulder and found Miri and Candace walking towards her in deep conversation. "That's weird," Miri told Candace.  
"I know. Check this out." Candace handed Venus an envelope. As Venus pulled out the card out, Candace explained, "That's a wedding invitation from my sister. Apparently, she's getting married tomorrow."  
"That's great!" said Venus as she read the invitation. "So what's the big deal?"  
"We got that yesterday," Candace told her.  
"What?!" asked Venus, dumbfounded.  
Alvis took the invitation from Venus' hands. "So, your sister is getting married in Florida, and she waits until a few days before to let her family know?" asked Alvis.  
"And Abbey is sooo anal," said Miri as she took the invitation from Alvis. "You should have received this last year. . .with neater handwriting or something."  
"I know." Candace took back the invitation. "Mother called her last night. Apparently, Abbey has only known this guy for, like, six weeks. My parents are pissed, but they put on a good face while they talked to her. And as upset as they are, we are going. Leaving during Hour 3."  
"This is just not like her," said Venus.  
"Yeah," agreed Candace. "I mean, right after she graduated from Utah State, she got a job with this attorneys' office. We helped her move to Florida and then. . .well, that was six months ago and this is the first time we've heard from her since."  
Alvis raised an eyebrow. "You lost contact with your own sister?"  
"Well, she changed her phone number and all our letters came back saying that no one by that name lives at that address." She pointed to the return address on the envelope. "This is not the house we helped her move into."  
"Wow." Alvis finally understood the situation. "I can see wanting to be on your own, but this seems extreme by anyone's standards."  
Candace started to play with the invitation nervously. "I have a really bad feeling about this, minna. This might sound weird. . .but could you girls stay on alert? Just in case. I mean, I don't think I'll need you, but. . .you know."  
"Sure," they agreed.  
"These phones will come in handy," Venus added as she pulled hers out of her backpack. The girls had found a cell phone in her color on her dresser when they had arrived home after the fight with the softball monster. They can use these "SenshiCells" to contact the other Senshi and no one else. Venus had discovered how to disguise herself while Miri had learned the tracking function.  
The school bell rang and the 200+ students raced for the school building. "Well, I guess one of us can go over the SenshiCell functions when you get back," said Venus as the girls prepared for class.  
"Actually, I think I've discovered another feature," said Candace. "So, to save time, I think we should wait until I get back."  
"Alright. Sounds good," said Venus.

* * *

Candace found her suitcase and the Vallaris were finally able to leave the airport. "I can't believe she wouldn't even send us a picture of this guy," complained Amy, Candace's mother. "And she expects us to be okay with this marriage?! Did we not raise her correctly?!" she asked her husband, Joseph.  
"We did our job," Joseph explained. "The student just didn't do hers."  
Candace felt her father's statement was harsh, but decided it was the anger speaking and made no comment.  
"Let's just put on a good face," suggested Amy. "Hopefully, she'll come to her senses."  
Candace hoped so as well. This is very unusual behavior for any member of the Vallari family. Back in Crystal Town, the Vallaris are known as a tight-knit, open, and respectable family. It isn't unusual to see the name "Vallari" in the paper or see one on the evening news. In fact, last week, Amy made the front page after she had saved a child's life.  
The family's policy is to put others first, just as God commands. This is probably why Candace is the humble and caring person she is. She goes out of her way to help others. The problem is she is willing to do anything to make someone happy. Many times, Miri has to step in to keep Candace from being taken advantage of.  
This is why Candace has always looked up to Abbey. Abbey is, or at least was, able to know when someone really needed the help or not. She was also the valedictorian of both her high school and university classes. She has no shortage of friends and was the picture of perfection.  
Not anymore. As the Vallaris exited the airport, Abbey waved to them excitedly. "Hey! Mama! Papa! Canny! Over here!"  
Joseph took off his sunglasses as his family stared at Abbey in disbelief. She had been a blonde-haired, A-cup beauty who dressed very conservatively. Today, she had jet black hair, had moved up to a D-cup, and wearing a black tube-top, jean miniskirt, and fishnet stockings. "How could you miss her in that outfit?" he asked.  
"Has she lost. . .a lot of weight?" asked Amy.  
"Did she just call me 'Canny'?" asked Candace.  
Abbey ran (as fast as she could in three-inch pumps) up to her family and gave each of them a tight hug. "Oh-my-gawd-how-are-you-all-how-was-your-flight-welcome!"  
"Uh, hey, Abbey," Candace replied hesitantly. "I. . .I like the, uh, look there *cough* How are you?"  
"Much better now that you three are here! By the way, where's Grandpa?"  
"Uh, Grandfather seems to have the beginnings of a really nasty cold or something," Candace quickly lied. While it was against her nature to do so, it was better than what her grandfather had said:  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?! Rushing to the alter with some ass she's only know six weeks? Horseshit! I am not going! I will not support this sham of a marriage!"  
"But he sends his love," added Amy.  
Abbey giggled happily. "I can't wait for you to meet Jed!" Abbey grabbed her little sister's hand and yanked her to the car. "Come on!" Abbey encouraged her parents to follow.  
Abbey, completely oblivious to her family's reaction, took them to the rental car place, then led them to her house. _Can't believe she makes $40,000 a year, yet she lives in this shack,_ thought Amy.  
Indeed, her eldest daughter's house was nothing like the house the family had helped her move into. The porch was made of rotting wood. The yard looked as if it hadn't been mowed in months; of course, that didn't matter since it wasn't alive to begin with. A shingle fell from the roof; it sure wasn't the first nor did it appear to be the last. The concrete stairs that lead from the yard to the front door appeared to have been chiseled away.  
With all of that, Candace was still a bit surprised that Abbey simply opened the front door. "Abbey, did you forget to lock up this morning?" she politely asked.  
"No. The lock doesn't work," Abbey answered matter-of-factly.  
"Figures," muttered Joseph. Amy slapped him on the stomach.  
"Does anyone want a drink?" Abbey asked.  
"No!" quickly answered the Vallaris.  
Abbey simply shrugged. "Okay. You guys find a seat and I'll go find Jed."  
"I'll be surprised if I can find the floor," muttered Joseph. "What a sty."  
"Honey!" Amy called out. "How are things at Brinker's and Keller's?"  
"That attorneys office? Oh, I quit there, like, a month ago!" Abbey hollered down the hallway.  
_I don't think Mother will be able to handle your new job,_ Candace thought. While she didn't know where her sister worked now, she had a pretty good idea judging by her house.  
"I work at Burger King now!"  
"Oh my God." Candace placed her disappointed face in her hands has her father caught her mother as she fainted. "I knew it."  
"Amy, wake up." Joseph shook his wife. "She's coming back."  
Jed looked like your stereotypical Goth with the all-black outfit and nailpoish. That wasn't why Candace gasped, though. She could sense something from Jed. _He looks familiar._  
Jed was taken aback by Candace's presence. _Sailor Mars! How did. . .? No! Pay attention! You have a mission!_ Jed suddenly turned on his salesman-like charm. He plopped himself next to Joseph on the couch and extended his hand. "Hey there, Pops. Nice to finally meet you."  
Joseph hesitantly shook Jed's hand. "The pleasure's all yours, I'm sure."  
"Are you guys sure you don't want to stay here with us?" asked Abbey. "Offer's still good."  
"You know, Honey, tomorrow's going to be so hectic. . .we'll just stay out of the way," Amy said.  
"In fact, we should go check into the hotel right now," Joseph quickly added. "We'll see you at the rehearsal tonight."  
"Alright. 'Bye, Papa." Abbey hugged her father, then her mother and younger sister. "Bye, Mama. 'Bye, Canny."  
"Yeah. See ya," answered Candace as she continued to look at Jed.

* * *

Venus excitedly picked up her SenshiCell. "Hello!"  
"Hang on," answered Candace.  
"Why?" asked Venus.  
"Hello?" asked Miri.  
"Miri?" asked Venus. "How-?"  
"My ID says 'Mars'," interrupted Miri.  
"Whoa. What's going on?" asked Alvis.  
"Conference call," answered Candace. "I told you I was learning a new feature."  
"Oh," was the collective response.  
"So, what's up?" asked Venus as she went back to her homework.  
"Well, . . .my parents and I finally got to met Jed today and . . .well, when I saw him, this feeling hit me. Like, I know him or something," replied Candace.  
"That's how I felt when I saw Kunzite that first time," remembered Venus.  
Miri continued to pedal her stationary bike as she asked, "Well, how do you know him?"  
"I don't know, but if this is like Venus and Kunzite, then I need backup," Candace responded.  
Alvis looked up from her homework as if she was able to look Candace in the eye. "But how could we get down there so quickly? Or at all?"  
"The Sailor Teleport," answered Venus.  
"The what?" asked Miri and Alvis.  
"Okay, just meet me at the softball field near Candace's tommorrow and I'll show you what I mean," answered Venus.  
"What do we tell our parents?" asked Miri.  
"Did you tell them that I left?" Candace asked.  
"No," Miri answered.  
"Then say that you're going to my house for a slumber party," finished Candace. "Okay, the wedding is at nine o'clock at The Little Church on the Corner. If I could meet you at 8:30 or something. . .well, don't plan anything yet. The rehearsal starts in, like, ten minutes. Let me see if I can learn more and I'll call you all back later."  
"Candace? Are you ready, Honey?" Amy called out from the church entrance.  
"Yes, Mother!" answered Candace. "Just let me tell Venus 'bye!'"  
"Was that your Mom?" asked Alvis.  
"Yeah. She thinks I'm updating Venus," Candace whispered into the phone. "Which isn't a complete lie. . ." Louder, she continued, "Well, I have to get going Venus. The rehearsal is about to start."  
"You a bridesmaid?" Venus asked.  
"Yep!"  
"Alright! Score! Have fun, girl!"  
"I'll try. 'Bye," said Candace.  
"Bye," replied Venus.  
"See ya," replied Miri.  
"Later," replied Alvis.  
Candace quickly slipped the SenshiCell into her purse, then pulled out her other phone to make her mother think that was the phone she had been using. "Mother, I feel really uncomfortable about Abbey marrying Jed."  
"So am I," said Amy.  
"What happened, Mother? How did we lose touch?"  
"Well, your father and I wanted her to come home after she graduated, but she wanted to explore the country, be on her own," Amy explained. "We felt she was a responsible adult and helped her move without a fuss. Well, without too much fuss. But then she never called or wrote. . .The invitation was her first contact with us since she moved to Florida."  
"I just hope she comes to her senses before she makes a big mistake," said Candace.

* * *

During the first run-through, Candace nearly tripped over her dress. Abbey's anal ways finally kicked in and she demanded a redo. Then the flower girl really did fall and started crying. Abbey insisted on another run-through with everyone, including the flower girl.  
While a couple of anuts tried to calm the flower girl, Jed cleared his throat. "I believe I will use this time to use the restroom," he announced. He gave Abbey a quick peck on the cheek, much to her mother's disgust. "Be quick," Abbey told him sweatly.  
Candace waited until he left the sanctuary, then rose from her pew. "I'd better go as well."  
"Be quick," her sister repeated, snippy this time.  
Candace couldn't help but be snippy back. "I'll try."  
There was a short hallway that led to the bathrooms; on the left was the women's, in front was the men's, and to the right was the janitor's closet. Candace used her SenshiCell to see that Jed really was in the men's, then slipped into the women's. _Okay, time to see what else this doohickey can do._ She started pushing buttons. After a few moments, she heard Kunzite's voice. ". . .what is the plan again?"  
"Abbey is the only one that survived the potion I created," explained Jed. "After we kiss tomorrow, she will become another Guardian for the Earth Kingdom with the powers to match."  
"Why not just elope, then?" Kunzite asked. "This wedding has been a lot of trouble."  
"Because a wedding brings people," Jed told him. "Potentials for the Army."  
_Army?_ Candace mouthed.  
"Right. Well, you better get back," warned Kunzite. "You don't want to arouse suspicions or anything."  
Jed laughed. "Earthlings today are so absorbed with themselves that everyone else is a side thought." More laughter. "Makes one wonder why the Senshi even try. Well, see you later."  
Candace heard the phone line go dead. She cracked her door open and watched Jed head back to the sanctuary. _I've got to save Abbey!_

* * *

There was one thing Amy was pleased with: Abbey's dress. Granted, the design was sluty, but at least it was white.  
Candace was wearing a white dress as well, a lot more conservative than her sister's; the skirt just scrapped the ground while you could almost see Abbey's butt coming out the bottom of hers.  
"Canny, could you go see if the cake is here, please?" Abbey asked.  
Abbey's new nickname was getting on Candace's nerves. She managed to keep cool as she replied, "Sure, Abbey."  
The two-tier, white icing and red rose covered cake was just what Abbey had ordered. On her way back to Abbey's room, Candace heard, "Candace! Pssst!" Three women entering the front door motioned for her to quickly come to them.  
"Um, do I know you?" Candace asked as she cautiously approached them.  
"Candace! It's us!" said the red-head. All three girls pulled up their sleeves to show Candace their SenshiBracelets.  
Candace breathed a sigh of relief. "I like it. Can't wait for my turn," she said as she studied their disguses. She then lowered her voice. "Okay, _Jadeite_ is Abbey's fiancée. Apparently, she drank some potion and when she kisses him, she's gonna become another Guardian like him!"  
"Anything else?" asked Venus.  
"He mentioned something about an army, but I didn't get any details," said Candace.  
"Okay, we need to be on the alert and find Jadeite," Venus ordered everyone. "Candace, see if there is anyway you can talk you sister out of this."  
"She's become as stubborn as an ass, but I'll try," Candace told her.  
"The rest of us will be guests of the bride. I'm a bit nervous about acting like we know the groom," finished Venus.  
"And yet we're looking for him," Alvis pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "I smell irony."  
"Okay, I've gotta go; all I was suppose to do was check on the cake." Candace quickly dashed back to Abbey's room. There, she found Abbey alone. "Abbey? Where did everyone go?"  
"Oh, I sent them on tasks and stuff," Abbey answered. "I just needed to be alone."  
"Oh." Despite what she had told Venus just two mintues prior, Candace started to close the door. "I'll just leave, then. . ."  
"Am I making the right decision, Candace?" Abbey suddenly asked.  
Candace could tell the old Abbey was back. Her tone of voice was different and she hadn't called her "Canny." Candace opened the door and answered with a confident, "Yes!"  
Abbey turned around in her chair to face her sister. "But I love Jed."  
"But you've only known him for six weeks," Candace was quick to point out. "It could just be infatuation or something. I mean, you can't possibly know enough about him."  
"Candace, honestly, you still love me, right?" Abbey asked.  
"Yes. No matter how many stupid mistakes you make, I will always love you. And you will always be my sister," Candace reassured her. ". . .as long as you stop calling me 'Canny'."  
Abbey flashed a big smile. "You're right. It's too soon. I can't do this." She shook her head. "I can't believe what I've been doing lately. It's like I haven't been myself."  
Candace hurried to her sister's side and rapped her in a hug. "Well, it's great to have you back."  
Jed materialized in the room. "It's too late for that!"  
"How did you get in here?" asked Abbey in a mild terror.  
Candace looked at Abbey's feet and knew they wouldn't get far with her high heals. "Never mind!" she ordered as she yanked Abbey's heals off. Candace grabbed Abbey's hand and yanked her out of the chair. "Let's go!"  
As they rushed out of the room, Candace whipped out her SenshiCell. "He's following us!"  
"Hai!" said Venus. To the others, she ordered, "Minna! Henshion yo!"  
"Okay!" Miri and Alvis replied.  
"Mercury Prism Power! Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Prism Power! Make Up!"  
"Venus Prism Power! Make Up!"  
"Candace! You know what's going on?" asked Abbey.  
"Could never get anything past you!" Candace replied saracasticly.  
They were met at the entrance by Kunzite. Candace looked left to find two other men (presumably Nephrite and Zositie) heading towards them. Candace moved Abbey between herself and the wall. _Looks like I have no choice._ "Mars Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Abbey was a bit baffled. "What? You're. . .?"  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury tackled Nephrite and Zoisite from behind. Following behind them, Sailor Venus aimed at Jadeite. "Love Gun!" She cocked her head towards the exit. "Mars! Go!"  
Kunzite was blocking her way, so Sailor Mars formed a circle with her hands. "Ring of Fire!" she yelled. Flames engulfed her hands and attacked Kunzite.  
"Do Mother and Father know about this?" asked Abbey.  
Mars shook her head in disbelief. "Come on!"  
The two hopped over Kunzite and dashed out of the church. "Candace. . .!" started Abbey.  
"Look! I'll explain later!" Mars stopped running and cupped Abbey's hands in her own. "Right now, I need you to get out of here!"  
Before Abbey could say anything, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter were thrown at their feet. "We will have our Army! No matter what!" yelled Jadeite. "Won't we, Dear?"  
"What are you talking about?" yelled a frustrated Abbey. "What is going on here?"  
"Damnit! The potion wore off," realized Jadeite.  
"I told you it would!" said Kunzite. "Idiot."  
"Hey!" called out a voice. "No name calling!"  
Everyone looked around, searching for the source of the voice. "Who said that?" asked Venus.  
"We all have a name!" the voice continued. "And his is not 'Idiot!' You should know that by now!"  
"Yeah, well what's yours?" asked Jadeite. "Or can we call you 'Coward'?"  
"Come on out, Coward," taunted Kunzite.  
"You just have to look behind you." The men did what they were told while the women peered around them. Walking towards them was anohter Sailor Senshi, blonde and dressed in pink. "As for my name, I am Sailor Moon."  
The Senshi gasped. "Sailor Moon?!"  
"She's dressed like you," commented Abbey. "Shouldn't you. . .?"  
Mars sighed. "Again, later."  
"Virginal Protector Assault!" yelled Sailor Moon. She raised both hands above her head, then used them to create semi-circles around her until they met at the bottom. Then, Moon brought her hands to her chest and shoved them toward the men, causing a pink ball of energy to go flying in their direction.  
The men screamed as they were hit. Oddly enough, Venus, who was standing in front of the girls, was also hit by the attack. "What was that all about?" she asked as she sat up.  
"Maybe she missed?" suggested Mars.  
Knowing they were now outnumbered, the Guardians decided that it was time to leave. "We will return, Sailor Senshi! Just you wait and see!" yelled Kunzite. With that, they left.  
Jupiter helped Venus to her feet. Venus continued to gape at Moon. "I don't believe it. Princess Serenity. . ."  
"No!" snapped Moon. "Don't call me that!"  
"Um, okay," said Venus, a bit confused. "Do you. . .?"  
Moon pointed at Venus and continued in her demanding tone. "I want you girls to stay out of this. I can handle this alone."  
This was not what Venus had expected to hear. "What. . .? But we're suppose to protect the Princess," she said, referring to the other Senshi. "Even if you don't want us to call you that, we still need to fight together. As a team."  
Moon turned her back to them. "Don't follow fate so blindly." With that, she walked away.

* * *

The Guardians approached Queen Metallia and Princess Beryl in the throne room. "I am very sorry, Your Highness. The Only Survivor is now under the protection of the Sailor Senshi," Kunzite reported, referring to Abbey.  
"Why do you want an All-Human Army anyway, Mother?" asked Princess Beryl. "They won't be as effective."  
"Maybe not in the way you are thinking," Queen Metallia told her. "The Prime Directive of the Sailor Senshi is to Protect the Innocent. By using the Earthlings they protect, the Senshi won't be able to attack us. Now, let us focus our energies on finding the Prince. We need to find him so that our power will be complete."

* * *

"So, you believe that in a past life, you were protectors of a Moon Princess whom you believe to be Sailor Moon who doesn't want you to call her that. The Moon Civilization was destroyed by Queen Metallia and now you have to keep that from happening here," Abbey recapped.  
"Pretty much," said Candace.  
"If I hadn't seen it, I would not have believed it," Abbey told them. "This is amazing!" She rustled Candace's hair. "I knew you could do it."  
"Abbey?" asked Candace.  
"Candace, I know you look up to me, but there is only so much you can learn from me," Abbey explained. "It's up to you to take what someone has given you and make it more."  
Candace smiled as she let Abbey's words sink in.  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this," Miri told Abbey.  
"Why not?" asked Abbey.  
"Well, we're just afraid that it's gonna be like Spiderman and him having to choose between his love or those little children," explained Venus.  
"Yeah, but your enemy knows who you are," Abbey replied. "They could do that whenever they want."  
"That's true. . ." agreed Venus.  
"How's this: No one would be willing to accept that their fate is in the hands of a bunch of schoolgirls," suggested Miri.  
Abbey laughed. "That's true. Alright. Your secret is safe with me."  
"How do was know we can trust her?" asked Alvis.  
"Abbey is very trustworthy," said Candace. "Like when I was six and she caught me breaking Miri's walkie-talkies. . .Oops."  
"_You_ did it?!" screamed Miri.  
Abbey put her hands up as if to surrender. "Hey, I didn't say anything, did I?"  
"You told me the dog it!" screamed Miri. "And I believed you!"  
"Sorry!" squealed Candace.  
"I spent three months to save up enough allowance to buy them!"  
"Uh, wow! Look at the time. . .!"  
"Don't give me that! Come here!" Miri chased Candace around the lake as the others laughed.


	4. The Life and Times of Alvis Aminia

Chapter Four: The Life and Times of Alvis Aminia

Sailor Moon quietly slipped through the giant sliding windows of her hotel room. She slid the door shut and turned to find a man sitting at the desk. "So, did you find them?" he asked.  
"Yes," she replied. "I told them to back off."  
He sighed and shook his head is disbelief. "I still think you should join them." He stood from the chair and approached Moon. "This war will become too big for you to handle on your own."  
"They don't need to be a part of this." She shoved her finger into his chest. "And you don't need to be a part of this, either."  
He took her finger and cupped her hand in both of his. "Yes, I do. Especially if you aren't going to let them fight with you," he insisted.  
Moon used her other hand to free the first. She stepped back with a scowl on her face. "They are too young to be getting involved in this."  
"You aren't much older then them," he pointed out.  
"Yeah." Moon looked out the window at the full moon. "But it's my fault this is happening in the first place."

* * *

_"Don't follow fate so blindly."_ Venus found herself thinking about Moon's words as she cleaned her room. It had been three days since the Senshi had met her and Venus wasn't sure how to take her "advice": On the one hand, if they didn't fight, then who would? As far as Venus knew, only they could use their powers. On the other hand, Moon was right. Venus had just assumed that she and the other Senshi had the same mission as the show's and simply jumped right on in. "But is not knowing and guessing the same as blindly following fate?" she asked herself out loud.  
_Crash!_ "What have I said about playing ball in the house?" Venus heard her father ask upstairs.  
"But she's the one who kicked it and knocked over the lamp!" insisted Luke.  
"Nu-huh! You did!" accused Lea.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Venus! I could really use your help up here!" pleaded Pat.  
_I'm never alone, even in my own thoughts,_ thought Venus. Out loud, she hollered, "Coming!"  
Meanwhile, Alvis was at her house, pondering her future. Only ten minutes ago, her parents had announced they were getting a divorce. Not that it had been some great shock or anything. She had just hoped they would wait until after she had graduated.  
Students in Grade 13 are the equivalent of college freshman. If Alvis were to move with one of her parents, she wouldn't be able to graduate, and none of the credits she was earning would count; she would have to start college from scratch. Plus, there was this possibility that she and Venus were actually becoming friends; she wasn't sure she wanted to lose that.

* * *

"Hey!" Venus angrily shook her fist at the fleeing bike rider. "Watch where you're going!" The rider just laughed and continued on her way. Venus grumbled as she picked up the binder she had dropped in the hit-and-run.  
The girls had pretty much dropped the idea of daily meetings; after all, they had already found the Princess, whether she liked it or not. Plus, they now had the SenshiCells. Still, Venus felt compelled to go to the bench in the middle of Prism Academy's front lawn. There, she found Alvis with a copy of the day's newspaper.  
Without looking up, Alvis told Venus, "My parents are getting divorced and I've decided to move into my own apartment."  
"Well, hello to you, too," said Venus, a little shocked at Alvis' response. "How did you . . .?"  
"Call it 'Senshi-Telepathy'," Alvis replied jokingly as she put down the paper. "Mother's moving to Arizona and Father is moving back to Ohio to be with his parents. I wanna get out of here, too, but I want to graduate first."  
"Yeah. . .I would really hate to lose you," Venus told her.  
Alvis shook her head and silently laughed. "I'm pretty sure I can be a Senshi no matter where I go. Just call and I'll be there."  
"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant," said Venus.  
Alvis raised an eyebrow. "What did you mean, then?" she asked somewhat defensively.  
"Well, I like talking to my friends. . .but phone calls just aren't the same as having conversations face-to-face, you know?" said Venus.  
Alvis was taken aback. "Wait. . .Are you calling me your 'friend'?"  
Venus smiled as she sat on the bench. "Well, once I get past that shell you've built up and all. . .yeah."  
Alvis smiled back. "Thanks," she said with a rare blush.  
Miri watched the scene from the front steps in disgust. _That Alvis. . .I don't care if she is Sailor Jupiter. She's nothing but trouble,_ Miri thought to herself.  
Tammy appeared next to Miri. "Okay. Last month, they could barely be in the same room together, and now they are chattin' like old friends? What's up with that?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Miri stopped leaning against the pillar and faced Tammy. "I'm going in to work on that history project. Wanna come?"  
"Sure."

* * *

"Queen Metallia." Nephrite knelt before his Queen in the throne room. "It has come to my attention that Sailor Jupiter is searching for a place to live."  
Queen Metallia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. And?"  
"I have devised a plan to go undercover as a superintendent of an apartment complex," Nephrite explained. "Once she starts to live there, we can attack her at will."  
Queen Metallia evilly smirked. "Excellent. Proceed."

* * *

"This can't possibly be the right place." Alvis rechecked the address she had copied out of the classifieds. "Well, I'm at the right place." She looked at the building again. It looked like one of those mansions from horror movies, only smaller and in need of more repair. And a lot smellier.  
"Uh, no." Alvis stepped back into her car. "There are other places I can afford that aren't eyesores or health-hazards." As she went to start up the engine, she saw another complex across the street that was a hellavalot nicer. "It's probably out of my price range. But it wouldn't hurt to look."  
The inside of the building reminded Alvis ofa really expensive hotel. She almost expected a bellhop to open the door for her. The superintendent made for a very nice replacement, though. "Hello, ma'am," he greeted her in the main room. "Please forgive me, but I don't remember your name. . ."  
Alvis smiled. "That's because I don't live here. See, I was going to look at the building across the street, but I was afraid I would fall through the floor or something. Then I saw this place. . .My name is Alvis Amina, by the way." Alvis stuck out her hand to shake his.  
He did the same. "My name is Neffer Jones, owner and superintendent of the Crystal Towers. We have a few vacancies. You appear to be someone who could fill one such vacancy.. . .Well, hello, Mrs. Thomas." Mr. Jones waved to an elderly woman who was on her way out.  
"Well, hello, Mr. Jones. Who is this young lady?" Mrs. Thomas asked.  
"Hopefully a new neighbor of yours," answered Mr. Jones. "How is your daughter?"  
"She is doing well," Mrs. Thomas answered. "In fact, she just called a few minutes ago. I am going to be a great grandmother!"  
"Well, congratulations!" said Mr. Jones and waved goodbye.  
"You actually remembered her name?" asked Alvis.  
"Of course." Mr. Jones started to lead Alvis on a tour. "I make it a point to learn everyone's name and a few things about them, which is why I felt bad that I thought I had forgotten your name," Mr. Jones explained. "I'm a people-person, if you will. I. . .I just feed off their energy."  
Something about that last comment caused Alvis' ears to perk up. _His voice. . .his walk. . .there is something very familiar about this guy._

* * *

"You're moving to the Crystal Towers?" asked Venus. "Where's that?"  
"It's on the corner of Tim Avenue and McGraw Lane, about a mile from here," Alvis answered.  
"I thought that place burnt down years ago," said Candace.  
Alvis shrugged. "I guess they rebuilt."  
"Well, if it's anything like the first one, you're gonna need a second job," said Candace. "What's your rent? $500? $600?"  
"$100," Alvis answered.  
"Per week?" asked Candace.  
Alvis shook her head. "Per month."  
Candace's jaw dropped open. "Well, judging from Candace's reaction, I'm guessing you got a pretty good deal." Venus pointed to Candace's mouth. "That thing's so big, you could drive a semi in there."  
"And no security deposit," Alvis finished, starting to get a bit smug.  
Before she can stop herself, the words "What did you do? Sleep with the Super?" flew out of Candace's mouth. Alvis shot her a nasty look. Candace quickly covered her red face. "I am sooo sorry."  
Venus checked her watch. "In any case, we're going to be late." She, Candace, and Alvis rushed down the hall. After all, it was Wednesday, and the next meeting of the Anime Club was about to begin.  
"Do you think they're real?" "I heard they're stationed on the Moon!" "Those skirts are too short." Comments such as these were flying around the room as they entered. Carmen ran up to Venus and thrust a stack of newspapers at her. "They are in every paper and on every news site!"  
Venus put the stack on the desk next to her. Candace peered over Venus' shoulder as she went through the stack. "_The Times? USA Today? New York Post?_ Those Sailor Senshi are in every major US paper!" she exclaimed. The girls had spent so much energy _being_ the Senshi that between that and school, there hadn't been much time for anything else.  
Carmen popped up with Internet articles. "And England, France, Germany, Japan, China. . ." Her stack landed with a thud on the desk next to the first. "And after all this, we know no more then when we started."  
"Man. Bystanders on the show never got this worked up." Venus looked over at Candace, then Alvis, then Miri as she approached. "We may have a problem on our hands."  
"I was thinking the same thing," replied Miri. "If someone digs too deep. . ."  
"Or impersonates. . .them, they could get hurt," finished Venus.  
For some reason, Venus' comment stayed with Alvis for the rest of the day. As she packed her things for the move on Saturday, she couldn't help but think, _This is going to be bigger than anyone imagined._

* * *

_Ding Dong!_ Alvis hopped down the stairs and opened the front door. "Venus? Candace? What are you two doing here?"  
"Oh, we wanted to help you move your stuff," answered Venus.  
"Yep," added Candace.  
"Well, thanks. . .Where's Miri?" Alvis asked.  
"She, uh, she has a history report due on Monday that she needs to finish," Venus lied.  
_"Hey, Miri! Candace and I are going to help Alvis move. Wanna come?"  
"Hell, no! I'm not dealing with her any more then I have to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do. Like breathing." Miri slammed her SenshiCell shut._  
Alvis crossed her arms and frowned. "Somehow, I have a feeling she said something else."  
Venus and Candace looked at each other, then nervously laughed. "Maybe. . ."  
"Ms. Aminia!" Mr. Jones waved out the window as he parked the U-haul in front of Alvis' house. "I thought you might want some help."  
Venus looked over at Candace. "Oh ma gaw! He is sooo hot!"  
"I know," Candace replied. "How do you know him Alvis?"  
"He's my Super," she responded matter-of-factly. She leaned closer to Candace. "You know, the one I slept with to get the apartment."  
Candace's face flared up again. "I said I was sorry."  
"Do you want our help or not?" Venus had no problem defending a friend, even if that meant staring down the scariest person in town.  
Alvis glared at Venus for a second, then shoved her way in between them. "Sure! It'll save me about five or six trips," she told Mr. Jones.  
Venus glared at Candace. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Candace asked.  
Venus rolled her eyes. Though she felt Alvis was wrong, she still couldn't believe Candace had said what she had. "Nothing."

* * *

In a blink of an eye, the car smashed into Alvis' green '89 Honda and left just as quickly. She tried to remember as much as she could as she searched for something to write on. She found an envelope and wrote everything down. "Lic # 46329? Red truck, new. . .Yeah, that's helpful." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay. Where's my cell phone?" Alvis searched her purse. "Shit. I left it at the apartment." She banged her head on the steering wheel. "Anything else wanna go wrong?"  
"Ms. Animia! What happened?" By complete coincidence, Mr. Jones pulled up in a red 2003 Mustang.  
"A hit-and-run," Alvis explained. "I had the right-of-way; he had the stop sign. Now I don't think I can open the passenger-side door."  
"Have you contacted the police?" asked Mr. Jones.  
"No. It just happened. Besides, I don't have my cell phone with me," Alvis answered.  
"Well, here. Use mine," Mr. Jones offered.  
Alvis smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Jones." While Alvis still sensed there was something different about him, she was also starting to (gasp!) develop a crush on Mr. Jones. Still, she pushed that thought out of her mind. _I can't let it go that far again._  
"You seem a bit shaken up." Mr. Jones stepped out of his car. Placing hands on Alvis' shoulders, he told her, "I will stay with you until the police arrive."  
Against her better judgment, Alvis blushed and responded with an "Alright. I would like that."

* * *

It was another peaceful day on the Moon. Classes for the nobility had just let out. Crown Princess Juno of Jupiter approached Lord-in-Training Nephrite of the Western Prefix on Earth. "Lord Nephrite. How is your report on the history of the Reduex people coming along?" she asked.  
"Our teacher just had to give me the newly discovered civilization," complained Lord Nephrite. "Who did you get?"  
"The Chickeef people," replied Princess Juno. "Easy A."  
"Lucky," mumbled Lord Nephrite.  
"A few of us are going to the Crescent Bar before we return home. Wanna come?" asked Princess Juno.  
Lord Nephrite stammered through his answer. "Uh, sure."  
Princess Juno blushed and started to say something. Suddenly, she grabbed her throat. "Can't . . .breathe. . ."  
Lord Nephrite panicked. "Princess?"  
_Wait a minute. That's not what happened._ Alvis' eyes shot open. She found Mr. Jones standing over her as he attempted to strangle her. Through the bed sheets, Alvis managed to kick Mr. Jones across the room. She then rolled off the bed to face her opponent. "What the hell. . . ?" Mr. Jones threw off his disguise to revel his Guardian outfit. "Nephrite! Why didn't I see it?"  
"Because 'Mr. Jones' blinded you by earning your trust," Nephrite told her. "Just like you Senshi blindly follow fate."  
Alvis winced at Nephrite's reusing of Sailor Moon's words. "Well, if you wait a few moments, I'll just blind you altogether!" She used the bed as a springboard to flip over and kick Nephrite in the chest. She then grabbed her SenshiCell and bracelet out of the nightstand and ran to the door.  
_Locked!_ Alvis continued to turn the knob to no avail. Nephrite laughed as he got back to his feet. "Trying to escape, are we? Come on! Accept your death like a true warrior!"  
Alvis dodged Nephrite's fist and did the only thing she could think of: jump out the window. That wouldn't have been so bad except her room was on the fourth floor. Desperate not to become a pancake on the parking lot below, she yelled out, "Jupiter Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Surrounded by a green glow, Sailor Jupiter's fall was slowed and her landing was fairly soft. She looked back up in time to see Nephrite stick his head out her window. "Look out below!" he yelled and jumped out after her.  
"I don't think so!" Jupiter used her powers to capture Nephrite and tossed him aside. As Nephrite hit the ground with a hard thud, Jupiter whipped out her SenshiCell. "Hey, Girls! Meet me outside my apartment! Now!"  
"Awww. Come on, Honey." Nephrite started to brush the debris off himself. "We just need some alone time. Just you and me."  
"Oh, yeah. It really turns me on when a man tries to kill me on the first date!" She brought her hands to her chest. "Thunder Clap!"  
Nephrite dodged that attack and readied with one of his own. "Nothing personal, but Queen Metallia's orders. You know how these things go."  
"Actually, I don't," replied Jupiter. "I think for myself."  
"Overrated," Nephrite attacked her. Jupiter somersaulted to her right, then looked up in time to find another attack coming towards her. With little time to react, she simply braced for impact. She soon found herself falling backwards. She expected to open her eyes and find one of the girls pushing her out of the way; what she wasn't expecting was Sailor Moon's scowl in her face. "I told you to stay out of this!"  
"He tried to kill me!" Jupiter informed Moon. "What was I supposed to do? Let him?"  
"You know what I mean," said Moon as she stood up.  
Jupiter stood as well. "Enlighten me," she challenged.  
"Later." Moon raised her hands above her head. "Virginal Protector Assault!"  
Nephrite sidestepped the strike. Still, he knew he was outnumbered. "I shall return," he told them and disappeared.  
Moon placed her hands on her hips. But before she could say anything, Jupiter spoke up. "Okay, I was led to believe that he owned the place. I didn't think he would. . ."  
"Okay, he looked almost exactly like Nephrite!" interrupted Moon.  
"So I forgot what he looked like," Jupiter snapped back. "Sue me."  
"This war with the Earth Kingdom is my responsibility and mine alone." Moon leaned closer. "Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you. Because if you don't, I'll make you. All of you," she added as the other Senshi joined Jupiter.  
"Come on!" yelled Sailor Venus. "We're all Senshi! We're all in this together!"  
"_We're_ not doing anything together! And that's final!" Moon left the area despite, Venus' desperate attempts to bring her back. "What is her problem?!" Venus finally screamed in frustration.  
"I don't know, but we should take her up on her offer," said Sailor Mercury. "I don't wanna work with that bitch anyways."  
Trying to relieve the tension as usual, Sailor Mars said, "Maybe she has a good reason."  
Mercury crossed her arms. "Yeah? Well, she'd better tell before I make her wish she had."  
"I don't care what she says; Nephrite was trying to kill me back there," Jupiter told them. "I wasn't going to go down without a fight."  
Venus de-henshioned. "Well, whether or not she has a reason, we are not going to back down. Our safety, as well as the safety of the Earth, will not be put at risk because of her. Agreed?" Venus stuck out her fist.  
The girls placed their fists on top. "Agreed."


	5. Love is a Battlefield

Chapter Five: Love is a Battlefield

"Nephrite! You failed," scowled Queen Metallia. She slowly made her way down the staircase that lead to her throne. "What do you have to say in your defense?"  
"Nothing, Your Majesty," replied Nephrite as he continued to kneel before her. "I honestly believed this plan would work. I am very sorry."  
Queen Metallia sighed heavily. "Alright, people! We appear to be underestimating these girls! Let's not do this! Zoisite! Do you have a plan?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do, Your Majesty." Zoisite approached Queen Metallia and kneeled beside Nephrite. "The Crystal Water is a coffee house/knitting store where many teenagers spend their after-school time, including Sailor Mercury. I am going to possess an employee there who will earn her trust before killing her."  
Queen Metallia nodded. "Proceed."

* * *

After "Mr. Jones" had mysteriously disappeared, the tenats of Crystal Towers took a vote. They unanimously decided to let Alvis take possession of his things until he came back. That included transferring ownership of his car. Since Alvis knew he wouldn't be coming back, she had absolutely no problem with this.  
It was a week later. As Alvis stuck the keys in the ignition, she continued to scold herself. _How could you have those feelings again?_ she asked herself as she headed to Prism. _After what happened? Didn't you learn?_

Venus and Candace were memorized by Miri's story. "So, then what happened?" they eagerly asked at the same time.  
Miri happily sighed. "He looked at me and winked."  
"AAAAAAAAAA!" Venus and Candace squealed. "So, did you get his digits?" Venus eagerly asked Miri.  
Miri blushed. "Cat caught my tongue."  
"Poor thing," replied Candace with understanding.  
"Wimp," Venus replied at the same time.  
Miri playfully stuck her tongue out at Venus. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Miri spotted Alvis approaching. "Hello, Alvis," she quipped, her mood quickly changing from happy to irritated. "What are you going to gripe about today?"  
Alvis stopped next to Miri and leaned on her right foot. "And why do you assume I have anything to gripe about?"  
"When don't you?" Miri asked.  
Alvis sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Look, I just happened to overhear your conversation. I just want you to be careful, especially if you plan to start a relationship with this guy."  
"And just why do you suddenly care about my lovelife?" Miri asked with a huff. "Do you like Rick, too? Well that's too bad! I. . .!"  
Alvis covered Miri's mouth to shut her up. "I just want you to be careful," Alvis told her. "Alright? Don't go too far too fast." Alvis took her hand off Miri's mouth and looked over at Venus and Candace. "Catch you later."  
Candace and Venus both gave a small wave of greeting as Alvis headed into the school building. "See ya," Venus called after her.  
Miri crossed her arms and said in her usual attitude, "I wonder what she wanted."  
Candace stood up. "Don't you get it, Miri? She was actually concerned about you."  
"Why would she be?" asked Miri. "What does she want?"  
Venus stood as well. "Maybe she got hurt once."  
Miri scoffed and stuck up her nose. "I'm surprised anyone got that close."  
Venus rolled her eyes in disgust. "You just don't get it, do you?" she asked Miri.  
"Get what?" asked Miri. Candace just shook her head as she and Venus headed to class. "What?. . .Now, what did I do?"

* * *

Miri scanned The Crystal Water for Rick. She found him in front of the counter, mopping up a spilt drink. She quickly whipped out her compact mirror to check herself one more time. _Alright, Miri. You can do this. Just talk to him,_ she told herself. When she closed the compact, she found Rick looking at her.  
Miri took a deep breath and started walking towards him. "Hey! HOOOOOOO!" Miri stepped right in the middle of the puddle of Coke and fell right on her butt. Her face flared up in embarrassment "Owiee. . ."  
Rick quickly leaned his mop against the counter and went to help Miri up. "Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked with genuine concern  
"Yeah, I'm fine. . ." Miri's voice drifted off as the two of them locked eyes.  
"You're here everyday, aren't you?" he asked.  
Miri couldn't speak; she could only nod in response.  
Rick's smile melted Miri's heart. "So, what's your name?" he asked.  
"M-miri," she stammered.  
"My name is Rick."  
"I know. . .Well, it's-it's on your nametag."  
Rick looked down at his shirt and blushed. "Of course. Duh."  
They gazed at each other a few seconds longer, then Rick finally helped Miri to her feet. "Um, I don't normally do this, but could I have you phone number? I would really like to get to know you."  
Miri's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She quickly shook her head and blinked in an attempt to regain her cool. "Well, only if you give me yours," she tried to coolly respond.  
Rick smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Rick finished with his part of cleaning the store. His manager handed him his paycheck "Here you go. Ready to retire yet?" she joked.  
Rick chuckled. "Not even close. See ya tomorrow."  
He ripped open the envelope to see how much he had made this time. "Wow! One more check, and I'll be able to get a car! Sweet!"  
Unknown to Rick, Nephrite was lurking in the shadows. While Rick was distracted with his paycheck, Nephrite snuck up behind and touched his shoulder. Dark energy flowed from Nephrite's hand into Rick's body. Rick tried to scream, but no sound was produced.

* * *

Candace and Venus crowded around Miri's cell phone. "No way!" breathed Venus.  
"Yep! I-GOT-HIS-NUMBER!" Miri told them. It was as if she had destroyed an Earth Kingdom minion or something. "So cool!"  
"Has he called you?" Alvis sat next to Venus on the bench. "He asked for your number; he needs to make the first call."  
"Well, he's probably shy!" Miri snapped defensively. "Maybe. . .!"  
At that moment, the phone rang and vibrated in Miri's hand. Startled, Miri dropped it like it was a snake. The girls hovered over to see what the Caller ID said.  
_Rick_  
The girls went ballistic. Even Alvis couldn't help joining in. "Answer it! Answer it!" Candace shrieked.  
"I am!" Miri insisted. With shaking hands, she picked up the phone. "H-hello?"  
In a deeper voice, Rick responded with "Hey, Babe. It's Rick. How are ya?"  
Miri blushed. "I'm fine. School just ended for the day, so that's always a plus."  
"I'll bet. Are you doing anything later?" Rick asked.  
"I think he's gonna ask me out!" Miri signed excitedly. To Rick, she said, "No. I'm free."  
"Why don't we meet at Green Fires at four?" asked Rick.  
"Sure! I'll see you at four!" said Miri.  
"I'll see you then, Sweet Thing," replied Rick.  
"Bye." Miri pushed the stop button. She took a deep breath, then squealed, "He asked me out on a date!"  
Alvis decided to be nice and asked, "Congrats! Where are you going?"  
"Green Fires," sighed Miri.  
"Their food is the best," commented Venus.  
"Their food is expensive," Candace pointed out.  
"Their store is closed," finished Alvis.  
The others gave her a "What-The-Hell-Are-You-Talking-About?" look. "No, they're not," said Candace. "I went there last month for Grandfather's birthday."  
"And it closed two weeks ago due to rats," Alvis told them. "I'm telling you the truth; it was in the paper the day of."  
"Oh my God, Alvis! Can't you just be happy for me?" asked Miri as the anger boiled inside her.  
Alvis angrily snatched up her backpack. "You know what? I am tired of trying to help you!" She angrily stomped to her car.  
Miri crossed her arms, furious as could be. "That bitch just needs to stay out of my business! She ain't my friend or my mother."  
"Miri!" Venus stood up. "That's enough! She is a fellow Senshi! You don't have to be her friend, but you do have to respect her! Drop the 'tude! Grow up!. . .I'm going home. Good luck with your date tonight."  
"Yeah. Good luck." Candace followed Venus off the school grounds, leaving a shocked Miri behind. "Wait! Girls! I need help!" she called after them. "What am I going to wear?"

* * *

Wearing a light-blue peasant shirt, jean skirt, and two-inch light-blue high heels, and armed with her make-up kit, hair brush and spare pair of hose, Miri walked up to the Green Fires entrance. "Ha! I knew this place would be open. Alvis doesn't know what she's talking about." Miri puffed out her chest, pleased that she had proved Alvis wrong. Head held high, Miri pushed open the door and walked through.  
Inside the building was completely different than the outside: While the outside was neat, tidy, and showed signs of life, the inside was just downright dirty. "Uh, Rick?" _Is this the right place? There's no one here!_  
"I'm over here." Rick stepped out of the shadows, dressed all in black. Even his dirty blonde hair was now jet black. "Welcome, Sailor Mercury."  
_Uh, oh._ "Rick? What-what are you talking about?" she asked as it slowly dawned on her what was going on.  
"You know what I am talking about. I will destroy you! In the name of the Earth Kingdom!" Rick lunged for Miri. She screamed and ran out the door where she bumped into Nephrite. "Going somewhere?" he asked with a snarl.  
"Yeah. That way." Miri pointed to the right, then took off.  
Rick exited the restaurant. Nephrite pointed at Miri's retreating figure. "Get her!" he ordered. Rick nodded and chased Miri down Pine Street. She turned the corner and bumped into someone else. As she fell to the ground, she thought, _Great. Not another one._ She slowly looked up to see who she had run into. "Alvis?"  
"Why haven't you transformed yet?" Alvis asked. "Rick already knows who you are."  
Miri blushed. "I left the bracelet at home."  
Alvis rolled her eyes. Then, she surprised Miri by helping her up. "You'd better get going, then." Alvis stepped in between Miri and Nephrite and Rick. "I'll hold them off as long as I can."  
"What?! Are you nuts?" asked Miri. "You can't hold them off on your own!"  
Alvis looked back at Miri. "Yeah, but you can't help me, can you?"  
Miri crossed her arms. "Now, wait. . ."  
Nephrite and Rick turned the corner. "There she is!"  
Miri screamed. Alvis grabbed her hand and dragged Miri away. "Come on!" yelled Alvis.  
"I am! I am!" Miri yelled back.  
"Virginal Protector Assault!" Nephrite and Rick were hit from the left side. "Not you again," Nephrite growled.  
"Well, it's nice to see you again as well," Sailor Moon sarcastically greeted him. "So, we're dragging Innocents into this? So low. Not for you, but it's still low."  
"Get her!" Nephrite ordered Rick.  
"Now's our chance." Alvis started to usher Miri away, but Miri wouldn't budge. "You have to help Rick," she pleaded.  
"Why? You wouldn't listen to me earlier and now you want me to help you?"  
"Please?" Miri pleaded again.  
Alvis never could turn down someone who needed help. "Alright," she sighed in defeat. "But let's hide behind the building here. I don't want Ms. Moon there to know who I am."  
Rick started to strangle Moon. She tossed him to the side. He lunged for her again; she simply stepped aside and let him trip over her left foot. By this time, after having chased Miri and fighting Sailor Moon, Rick was starting to wear himself out. Soon, Moon had no problem placing her hand on his head. "Moon Healing."  
A pink light started glowing around her hand, then slowly crept around his body. Once Rick realized what was going on, he grabbed Moon's hand in an attempt to stop her. It was too late; a few seconds later, the light disappeared and Rick looked around in shock. "What did I just do?"  
"Rick!" Miri motioned at him to join her. He started to when Nephrite blocked his path. "You are not going anywhere!"  
Sailor Jupiter leapt from the shadows and pinned Nephrite to the ground. "Rick! Go!" she ordered. Rick joined Miri behind the building and she lead him away.  
Moon and Jupiter regrouped. "Look. I am protecting a friend of a . . . sort-of-friend," said Jupiter before Moon could say anything. "Humor me and let me do it."  
Moon sighed. "I guess I can't deny you that."  
"Okay, girls. You ready to lose?" asked Nephrite.  
"Ha! I don't know the meaning of 'lose'!" countered Moon.  
"Well, then let me teach you!" Nephrite charged at them.  
Jupiter jabbed her thumb in Nephrite's direction. "You wanna start?" she asked Moon.  
Moon nodded. "Sure would." She charged for him as well. After a few moments, Nephrite was tossed towards Jupiter, who let loose with a "Jupiter Lighting!" The chain wrapped itself around Nephrite and zapped him. Jupiter tugged on the chain and sent Nephrite face-first into pavement.  
Moon joined Jupiter as she looked down at Nephrite. "I decided to be nice this time and not have all the fun," Moon told her.  
Jupiter looked over at Moon with a little smirk. "Appreciate it."  
Nephrite looked up at the Senshi. Without another word, he teleported away.  
Moon turned and started to walk away. "You know the drill."  
"Yeah. I do," Jupiter replied. "But seriously, it was nice working with you." Jupiter saw Moon stop for a second, then she continued into the night.

* * *

Alvis found Rick and Miri at Crystal Lake, which is located in the middle of Crystal Town's park. Instead of approaching to check on them, Alvis decided to stay at a distance instead.  
Rick looked over at Miri. "So, you're Sailor Mercury?" he asked. "My parents made me watch that show, _Sailor Moon_, with my little sister. I acted like I didn't want to, but. . .well, Sailor Mercury is my favorite character of the series."  
Miri blushed. "Really?" she asked.  
Rick nodded. "But I'm sure you are completely different, huh?"  
"Completely. . . .So, you're cool with this? You still wanna date and stuff?"  
"Absolutely." Rick quickly pecked Miri on the cheek. "I'm gonna be late! See ya!"  
Lovestruck, Miri watched Rick's retreating figure. "What a guy," she sighed.  
"Hey, Miri." Alvis slowly approached Miri. "Everything okay?"  
Without bothering to turn her head, Miri asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"I wasn't trying to spy or anything," Alvis tried to explain. "I just wondered why you had a date at a closed restaurant, so I followed to make sure his wasn't going try any funny business. I didn't think this was going to happen."  
Miri finally turned around to face Alvis. "Yeah? Well, I could have handled myself," she said as she crossed her arms.  
"'Please! Alvis, help me!'" mocked Alvis. "Oh, yeah. You would have handled it perfectly."  
"Just go home," ordered Miri. She flipped back her hair and headed home.  
Alvis looked at her feet. On her face was an angry yet hurt expression. "You're welcome," she mumbled.


	6. Never Judge a Book

Chapter Six: Never Judge a Book. . .

"So, Zoisite. It's your turn. What do you have?" asked Queen Metallia, trying desperately not to express the anger boiling inside of her. She could tolerate losing; just not the number of times the Guardians had with nothing to show for it.  
Zoisite stepped forward. "I have noticed animosity between Sailors Mercury and Jupiter. I will harness that energy to create a monster that will continue to feed off of them."  
Princess Beryl stopped filing her nails long enough to ask, "So, if they stop arguing, the monster will lose?"  
Zoisite hadn't thought about that. "Uh,. . .well, I guess so," he answered. "But humans are very stubborn; they will not change a habit, no matter how much it hurts them or others."  
Princess Beryl scoffed and returned to her nails. "Yeah, but they will also push aside their differences when they feel they must," she pointed out.  
"You both make valid points," said Queen Metallia. She looked at Princess Beryl. "About time."  
Princess Beryl stuck out her tounge and turned her head away in anger.  
Queen Metallia stood up. "Zoisite. Proceed with caution." Zoisite bowed and quickly left the room. "I hope this works," she added.

* * *

"No way!" Miri yelled at her father. "I am so tired of the stunts, the photo shoots! Would you please stop treating like a puppet?"  
"Honey, we just need to tape a commercial for the pub," Gregory Brooks explained again. "I want more families to come and they will only come if they think there is a family environment."  
"_WE_ don't have a family environment," mumbled Miri. She wasn't sure her father had heard her or not; he simply patted her on the head. "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up after school. 3:30"  
"Dad, school ends at 3:00," Miri informed him.  
He chuckled. "No, it doesn't. I think I know when your classes end." He entered the kitchen to fix himself dinner.  
Miri crossed her arms and commented sarcastically, "You would think. . ."

_Student of the Year—Grade 4, 1998  
Student of the Year—Grade 5, 1999  
Student of the Year—Grade 9, 2003  
1st Place: Table Tennis Spring 2000  
1st Place: Table Tennis Spring 2001  
1st Place: Table Tennis Spring 2002  
1st Place: Table Tennis Spring 2003  
Most Beautiful Sweater—2nd Place 2001  
Most Original Afghan—1st Place 2003_  
Miri looked over her awards. The plaques, medals, certificates. . .All of the things she had achieved over the years and her parents never acknowledged any of it.  
She threw open the doors of her closet. _Enough is enough. I'm outta here._ She pulled out her suitcase and started to pack.

* * *

Alvis quickly counted the money to make sure she really had $4000. Then, she stuffed the money in her wallet, tossed it into the basket of her bicycle, and took off. "Enjoy the car!" she yelled over her shoulder. To herself, she continued, "I am _sooo_ glad I sold Nephrite's car. No more gas or maintenance and an extra $4,000 in my pocket."  
As she waited to cross the street, she saw Miri crossed over to the corner she was about to cross to. Alvis raised an eyebrow at the rolly-suitcase Miri had tied to her bicycle. Alvis looked both ways and quickly crossed. "Hey! Miri!"  
Miri looked up at the sound of her name. _Oh, God. Of all people. . ._ she thought.  
Alvis finished crossing and leaned on her left leg. "Where you going?" Miri shot Alvis a Leave-Me-Alone-Look, but answered anyway. "Well, I'm not going home, that's for sure."  
Alvis knew she wasn't the smartest person in town, but quickly picked up on what Miri meant. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked out of concern.  
"I'll find one!" Miri snapped.  
Alvis was still ticked about last week and really wasn't felling too chummy towards Miri at this particular moment. Still, the thought of something happening to Miri that she could have prevented made Alvis feel a little worried. "Well, you could stay with me at my place."  
Miri scoffed. "Whatever." She started to get back on her bike. Alvis placed her hand on Miri's shoulder to hold her back. "No. I'm serious."

* * *

Candace kept her eye on the target. When she felt ready, she let the arrow fly through the air. It landed squarely in the middle.  
"Bull's-eye!" called out a familiar voice. Candace quickly turned around. "Abbey!" She ran over and gave her sister a hug. "It's so great to see you! What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I applied to work as an assistant in a bio-tech company," Abbey explained. "When they interviewed me, they told me about the opening of a second research station right in Crystal Town. They offered me a position here and I accepted!"  
"That's great!" Candace hugged her sister again. "So, are you moving back in?"  
"No. I'm moving into the Crystal Towers. They have some really great rates."  
"I know; Alvis moved there almost two weeks ago."  
"Alvis. . .now, she's Jupiter, right?" asked Abbey. Candace nodded.  
"Girls! Time for lunch!" Amy called from the house.  
"Alright, Mother!" Candace smiled. "I'm glad you're back," she told Abbey.  
"So am I," Abbey agreed. "And don't worry; my lips are sealed."

* * *

Tammy lowered her sunglasses to get a better view. "Jane. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"  
Jane was shocked as well. "Alvis and Miri? Hanging out together? Is it Armageddon? Do we need to prepare?"  
"I sure hope not," replied Tammy.  
Alvis and Miri continued down the sidewalk, unaware of their audience. Alvis looked over at Miri. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"No!" Miri snapped.  
Alvis quickly bit her tongue. "Alright. Whenever you are ready."

* * *

Sailor Mars aimed for Zoisite's leg. He moved out of the arrow's path. "I've got him!" yelled Sailor Venus. She took off her tiara and it became a sword. She pointed it at Zoisite. "Venus Love!"  
"Thunder Clap!" attacked Sailor Jupiter.  
Sailor Mercury formed daggers in each hand. "My turn! Huh?" She and Zoisite locked eyes and, for a brief moment, they sensed something about the other. Mercury shook her head and continued with her attack. "Mercury Ice!" she yelled as she hurled her daggers at him. He quickly disappeared.  
The Senshi made sure Zoisite was really gone. Jupiter turned to Mercury. "What the hell was that?!"  
Mercury looked at Jupiter. "What?" she asked, annoyed.  
"We're trying to stop 'em, not kill 'em!" answered Jupiter.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize his life was more important than mine!" Mercury replied sarcastically.  
"Okay, you two!" yelled Venus.  
"I'm just saying, 'Watch your aim!'" said Jupiter.  
"You are not my boss!" yelled Mercury.  
"Girls!" Venus yelled again. "Take it home! I don't wanna hear it!" She and Mars de-henshioned and walked away.  
Mercury and Jupiter did the same. "You are way too aggressive, Miri. That'll get you into trouble!. . ."  
"Oh, whatever!" Miri snapped back. "You think you know it all?" They continued to fight on their way back to Alvis' apartment.  
Just yards from the Crystal Towers, a weed grew larger and larger with each word.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Miri's legs were a flurry of motion as she tried to catch up. Alvis looked back over her shoulder as her bike flew down the sidewalk. "The apartment will still be there no matter who gets there first."  
When she reached the Crystal Towers, Alvis hopped off her bike and waited for the out-of-shape Miri to join her. "What? Did you think I was going to lock you out?"  
Trying to catch her breath, Miri panted, "The thought. . .had crossed. . .my mind."  
Alvis shifted her weight to her right leg. "Okay, why would I invite you into my home only to lock ya out?"  
"Only you. . .would know that," Miri answered in between heavy breaths.  
"You know, I may act like a bitch, but I can be a good friend if you would let me," Alvis told her. "And what about Rick? You still haven't thanked me for saving you two, have you?"  
"I didn't think I had to!" yelled Miri. "It is part of your job description!"  
"Well, it would be nice to hear anyway!" Alvis yelled back.  
"Uh, girls?" They looked towards the sound and found Abbey standing next to them. "I think you have more important things to worry about. Like that." Abbey pointed at the Crystal Towers. The weed was quickly making its way up the building, engulfing it.  
"She does have a point," said Miri.  
"Let's not waste time pondering it," ordered Alvis. "Henshion yo!"  
"Hai!" replied Miri.  
"Jupiter Prism Power! Make Up!"  
"Mercury Prism Power! Make Up!"  
"Come on!" Jupiter and Mercury headed towards the problem while Abbey looked on in awe. "Wow!"  
Mercury pulled out her daggers. "Can I use them _now_?"  
Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she replied sarcastically.  
"Mercury Ice!" Mercury yelled and heaved the daggers at some of the branches. Jupiter focused her energy. "Thunder Clap!"  
"What are you doing?!" yelled Mercury. "There are people in there!"  
"Well, you're the one throwing sharp implements at it!" Jupiter shot back.  
"I can't cause neurological damage!"  
"I can't shove a knife into their skulls!"  
"Girls!" Abbey pointed to the weed once more. "It's growing again!"  
"Shit! Now what?. . .Wait." Jupiter looked back at Abbey. "What do you mean 'again'?"  
"Well, when you got here, it started growing, then it stopped," Abbey answered as she jogged up to them, "Then you two started attacking it, then each other. . .it has stopped again."  
Mercury and Jupiter looked at the building to see that the weed had indeed stopped growing. "Okay, does anybody have any idea what is making it grow in the first place?" asked Mercury.  
"Well, it wasn't growing until you two got here," said Abbey. "But that doesn't explain why it isn't growing now."  
"Maybe it grows in stages," Jupiter suggested.  
"Well, you're the one with the plant powers," said Mercury. "Should you know this?"  
"All I have is electricity!" Jupiter informed her. "I don't do pla. . ."  
"That's it!" interrupted Abbey. "It's you two! Every time you two start fighting, that thing starts growing. It must be feeding off your negative energy."  
"Okay," Mercury said slowly. "So, we just stop fighting and that thing goes away?"  
"Well, gee whiz, Abbey. That shouldn't be too difficult," Jupiter replied sarcastically.  
Like her sister, Abbey hates fighting; she's just better at preventing one from happening. "_Maybe_ you two should be _nice_ to each other."  
Jupiter and Mercury looked at Abbey like she was insane.  
"Well, they say 'Kill 'em with kindness'," Abbey continued. "Besides, if negative energy is the fertilizer, maybe positive energy is the weed-killer."  
Mercury looked at Jupiter with a Is-She-Serious? look. Jupiter gave Mercury the same look, but quickly took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. "Okay, well, I like your outfit."  
"Uh, I'd say the same. . ." said Mercury, "but we're wearing the same thing. . .basically."  
Mercury and Jupiter uncomfortably looked over at the weed. "At least it's not growing," Mercury added. _How do I tell someone I don't like something good?. . .It's impossible.. . .Well, she did save Rick,. . .and she is giving me a place to stay. . . _"Alvis. . .thank you for giving me a place to stay. You didn't have to and you did, so. . .thanks."  
Jupiter smiled. "No problem."  
"So, why did you?" Mercury asked.  
"I just felt compelled to, "Jupiter explained. "If I can help someone and don't, I dwell on it."  
"Then, why are you so defensive and bitchy at school?"  
"I. . .I've been hurt before. I'd rather leave it at that."  
Mercury really wanted to pry; that's just her way. However, she managed to catch herself in time. "Um, Okay. But if you ever wanna talk. . ."  
Jupiter smiled again. "Sure thing."  
"Keep it up, girls," encouraged Abbey as the weed began to shrink.  
Mercury nodded in compliance. "Alvis, I really love your hair. Who does it?"  
"Lucy. She works at Janice's."  
"I go to Jake's Snippery. He scares me."  
Jupiter laughed. "I've heard he can be pretty creepy. I love that speech you gave at yesterday's meeting. I might start watching that show. What's the name?"  
"Magic Knights Rayearth." Mercury looked over at the weed. "I think it's weak enough."  
Lighting formed and surrounded Jupiter's hands. "Then let's do this! Thunder Clap!"  
"Snow Flurry!"  
Jupiter unhooked her ChainBelt. "Jupiter Lighting!"  
Mercury whipped out more daggers. "Mercury Ice!"  
They quickly reevaluated the situation. "I think one more blow outta do it," concluded Jupiter. "Miri? Why don't you do the honors?"  
"Actually, I was thinking that we do it together," said Mercury.  
Jupiter nodded. "I would like that. Weapons or powers?"  
"Let's do weapons again." Mercury and Jupiter nodded, then aimed one last time. "Mercury Ice!"  
"Jupiter Lighting!"  
The weed finally disintegrated away, leaving behind a blue gem and a green gem. The gems attached themselves to their respective bracelets. The Senshi gave each other a happy high-five. "Alright!"  
Venus and Candace, still in their school uniforms, joined Abbey. "Why'cha call us?" asked Venus.  
"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Candace.  
"Well, the girls were fighting a monster. . .but now it's over. Sorry," Abbey replied sheepishly.

* * *

Alvis gently knocked on the door. "Miri. I made dinner. Fettuccini. It's even has chicken."  
Miri looked up from her textbooks. "But I thought you're Vegan."  
"That's why it's on the side," Alvis admitted. She turned to return to the kitchen.  
Miri's door opened a crack. "Alvis?"  
Alvis turned around. "Yes?"  
Miri opened the door wider. "When I was three, Mom was elected mayor. A year later, Dad started his pub. Ever since then, I've spent more time with bodyguards and nannies than either one of them. And when I do see them, it's for a photo shoot or press conference or something. Mom's busier with her restaurants than she ever was as mayor. And Dad! All he thinks about is that damn pub and its 'family environment!' I feel that the only reason I'm here. . .is to make them look good!"  
Alvis was about to say something comforting when Miri continued. "I. . it's just so hard to trust people. I mean, if I can't even trust my own parents, who can I?"  
Alvis wrapped Miri in a hug; Miri buried her head into Alvis' shoulder and sobbed, "I am so sorry for the way I've treated you."  
"In case you haven't noticed, I put a wall up, too." Alvis pulled away so she could look Miri in the eye. "The trick is to know when to put it up and when to take it down."

* * *

Venus looked through the mail. She wasn't expecting anything, but she liked to look, just in case. What caught her eye was a letter addressed to her parents. "'Illinois Child Protective Services?' What is this all about?"


	7. The Secrets That We Keep

Chapter Seven: The Secrets That We Keep

Venus approached her parents as they read the daily paper in their living room. "Um, Mama? Papa? I, uh, I didn't give you all the mail this afternoon." She handed her father, the closest person to her, the letter from Child Services. "What is this all about?" she asked nervously.  
Pat gasped when he read the return address. Startled, Venus dropped the envolope like it had suddenly caught on fire. "Tammy! This might be it!" Pat excitedly ripped open the envelope.  
Tammy moved closer. "Yes! It is!" she squealed as she looked over his shoulder. Tears of what appeared to be joy began to stream down her face. "Thank God! We can finally move on!" She and Pat started to openly sob as they embraced one another.  
Curious as to what all the excitement was about, Venus carefully pried the letter from her father's fingers. " 'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ryann: We are pleased to inform you that you have one last step in Venus' adoption process.'"  
"Isn't that wonderful, Sweetheart?" asked Tammy.  
"No!" Venus snapped. "Well, . . .yes, but. . .when where you going to tell me?"  
"Tell you what?" asked Pat. "That we were going through the process?"  
"We just wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible," Tammy explained.  
"Well, you sure did a pretty good job!" Venus told them. "I mean, I thought I was good, but thirteen years is a long time to keep something from somebody!"  
Tammy and Pat un-embraced. "What are you talking about, Venus?" asked Pat.  
"All this time, I thought I was biologically your child!" Venus told him. "You never told me I was going to be adopted! When were you going to fill me in on this?"  
"But, Venus. We did tell you," Pat insisted.  
"I think I would have remembered that conversation!" Venus was trying hard not to raise her voice and to watch what she was saying so she wouldn't regret something later on. "And why has it taken so long to file the paperwork? I know it can be a long process, but I didn't think it could take thirteen years!"  
"Well, you just fit into the family so well. . .we must have forgotten," her mother answered sheepishly.  
Venus couldn't take it anymore and blew up. "You forgot to file my adoption papers?! And you forgot . . . ?! How? How do you forget these things?! Your constant reminder is up walking around, cleaning up your bio-kids' cereal spills!"  
"Honey. . ." Tammy started to say something, but Venus would hear nothing of it. She turned around and stomped out the front door.

* * *

"My patience, though plentiful, wares thin," warned Queen Metallia as she drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair. "Does anyone have a good plan? Or thinks they have found our Prince?"  
Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite looked at one another as if to say, "I don't; how about you?"  
Queen Metallia sighed. "Okay. How about this: Relationships have always been very important to Earthlings. I suspect that since the Senshi now live here, they are no different. Find the relationship that Sailor Venus values most and turn it against her."  
The Guardians did not move. "Hello? Move it!" barked Queen Metallia.  
"Uh, moving! Going! Right now!" The Guardians tripped over each other as they tried to leave the room.  
"Mama," said Princess Beryl as she continued to smack her gum. "Why do you put up with them?"  
"Because you won't do anything, that's why."

* * *

Venus wondered down Main Street. _How do you forget to tell your daughter that you haven't adopted her yet? That she isn't legally part of your family? Not that legality is more important or anything. . .But how do you forget something like that? And why did it take so long to file the paperwork anyway?_ Venus stopped walking and looked up at the moon, which was visible even though it was four in the afternoon. _Why can't things be as they seem?_  
Venus soon found herself in Moonani Park, considered by most to be the most beautiful park in the state. A gentle breeze blew through her hair. She watched a couple of little boys playing with their father by the lake.  
Then, out of the corner of her left eye, Venus caught a limousine drive by. Now, Crystal Town is a very affluent city, but no one there owns their own limo; there isn't even a place to rent one in town, which was why Venus' attention was drawn to it. _What the. . .? I think I'm gonna check this out._  
The limo rolled to a stop. Venus dropped behind some bushes and peaked through the branches. A young brown-haired woman was helped out by several men wearing suits and sunglasses. _I wish I could make out who that is._ She quickly scooped out the area and found a group of bushes closer to the limo. Venus slithered over and repositioned herself. _Much better. . .Oh, but now her back is to me. Darn it. . . _  
Suddenly, two of the suited men came up behind Venus and pulled her to her feet before she had a chance to react. "Miss, you're coming with us."  
"Wait a--! What the --?" Venus' instincts kicked in; she jumped and did the splits in mid-air, kicking the men in the stomach. The noise caught the attention of the suits by the limo; some rushed over to help with the attack on Venus while the rest tried to get the woman back into the limo.  
Venus thought about henshioning, but decided against it and continued with the hand-to-hand combat. The only problem? These were grown men with years of experience in defense while she was a 13-year-old girl with about two months. After only a minute, she was in handcuffs and being escorted to a black SUV. "Let me go!" yelled Venus as she struggled to free herself. "I have every right to be here!"  
"Uncuff her! Now!" The group turned around. The voice had come from the young woman Venus had been watching.  
"But Ms. Alexander," said a suited-man on her left. "She could be a spy or assassin. . ."  
"She's fifteen," Ms. Alexander stated incorrectly. "Her eyes are bloodshot from crying. She is in a defensive mode. And she's female. Not too many female assassins come from the Taliban."  
"Ms. Alexander. . ." the man started again.  
"Mr. Estaban, tell your men to uncuff this young woman," Ms. Alexander instructed.  
Mr. Estaban reluctantly gave in. "Let her go," he ordered.  
Venus was released; she rubbed her wrists in an effort to relive the pain. "That's something I never want to experience again. Thanks," she told Ms. Alexander.  
"Sorry about that, ma'am," Ms. Alexander apologized. "My SS can be overprotective. Rightfully so, but. . ."  
Venus raised an eyebrow. "Your SS?" she asked.  
"Secret Service," answered Ms. Alexander.  
_Secret Service? Why would. . .Wait a minute._ Venus suddenly remembered the news broadcast she Miri, and Candace had seen just moments before they headed towards Senshihood. "You're Taini Alexander! The president's daughter!"  
Taini chuckled. "Actually, my father is governor of Indiana. He is running for president, though, so I hope to be soon."  
Venus blushed. "Sorry about that."  
Taini waved it off. "Oh, it's no problem. At least you were in the ballpark, Ms. . .?"  
"Oh! My name is Venus Ryann. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Alexander." Venus stuck out her hand and the two shook. "Please, call me 'Taini'," Taini told Venus. "And the pleasure would be all mine if my babysitters weren't breathing down my neck." Her Secret Service agents got the messages and backed off. "Now, Ms. Ryann, do you want to talk about why you are here or would you like to tell me more about this town? I'm open to either."  
"The fact that I have a reason to be here. . .how do you even know I have one?" Venus asked.  
Taini smiled. "I have a knack for these things. So. . .what's the matter?"  
The two started to walk through the park. "Well, I just found out that I am adopted and I found out in the worst way."  
"What? Did Child Services call and you picked up the phone at the same time your dad did?" Taini asked.  
"Worse. They sent a letter saying there was only one more step in the process. So, I'm almost adopted, and that's what hurts the most, I guess," Venus explained. "I've probably been with them ever since I was born, yet they are just now getting the paperwork done. It's, like, 'You're waiting this long? Don't you love me?' I mean, I know they do, but how much. . ."  
". . .if they waited this long to start the legal process?" Taini finished. Venus nodded. "Man. If that's how I found out. . ."  
"Wait." Venus stopped walking. "You're adopted?"  
"Yep. From what I have been told, my biological parents were very abusive. I was taken when I was four and my parents adopted me when I was six. I do remember bits and pieces of the ordeal, so my parents never had to tell me I was adopted, just why." Taini and Venus started walking again. "Did they explain why?"  
"Something about me fitting in so well that they forgot to do the paperwork," Venus answered. "I have no idea why they never told, but they claimed they already did."  
"Well, they have the best of intentions," Taini pointed out. "They want what's best for you."  
"That's true," Venus agreed. "But still, I wonder what else they haven't told me. I mean, what other secrets have they not told? What else should I know?"  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Venus looked up at Taini. "But we sure are lucky, aren't we?"  
Taini nodded in agreement. "We sure are. Who knows where we would be right now, what would have happened to us. It's unreal."  
"Especially you," said Venus. "With your father's position, you can do a lot of good."  
Taini's voice suddenly turned forelorn. "Well, that's what I hope to do."  
Venus raised an eyebrow. "What do. . .?"  
Before Venus could finish, a nearby explosion sent them to the ground. They looked over and found a monster walking towards them. Taini quickly rose to her feet. "Ms. Ryann! Go!"  
"What?!" asked Venus.  
"Look: I work for you. I will protect you," Taini told her.  
Venus grabbed Taini's arm. "Look: This ain't Indiana, so no you don't." She pulled Taini in the opposite direction.  
Venus and Taini headed to one of the SUVs. SS appeared out of nowhere and opened fire at the monster. "I know it was too good to be true," Taini mumbled.  
"I don't think it's gonna work!" Venus told the SS. Indeed, the monster was absorbing very bullet that hit it. "Fall back!" yelled Mr. Estaban. The SS continued to shoot as they backed away.  
While this was going on, Venus pushed the button on the top of her SenshiCell. This informed the other Senshi that she was in trouble. Then she looked back at Taini. "And you wanted to fight that thing solo? You should leave that stuff to the Sailor Senshi!"  
"You have no idea," Taini told her.  
The Four Guardians appeared in front of them. "Going somewhere, Sailor Venus?" asked Kunzite.  
Venus' stomach dropped. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she decided to play dumb.  
"Tell us where our Prince is or. . ." Jadeite and Nephrite disappeared and reappeared with Venus' parents, their hands bound and mouths covered. ". . .they will die!" Kunzite finished.  
"Mama! Papa!" yelled Venus. "Let them go!"  
"I get my Prince, you get your parents," Kunzite told her.  
_I don't even know who my own Princess is and he wants me to find_ his _royalty?_ "Well, if you just tell me his name or show me a picture. . ." Venus continued to stall for the others. Not only that, but there were just too many people present for Venus to be reveling herself.  
"Stop playing games, Sailor Venus!" said Kunzite.  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Venus asked as she realized that Kunzite and the other Guardians were starting to lose their patience. "I am not Sailor Venus! I don't. . .just let them go!"  
Taini looked over her shoulder to find most of her SS on the ground injured, some unconscious. "Get out of here!" she ordered. "You can't stop it! It's not worth it!"  
"Virginal Protector Assault!" The attack was weaker than usual, but was still enough to knock the monster over. Sailor Moon jumped from the tree branch and landed between the girls and the Guardians. "Let them go if you know what's good for you."  
"Oh, that's lame," said Zoisite. "Even for you."  
"Oh, I'm hurt," responded Moon mockingly.  
At that moment, Sailor Mercury ran up and kicked Jadeite in the stomach, which caused him to let go of Pat. Sailor Mars did the same to Nephrite, who let go of Tammy. Meanwhile, Sailor Venus ran up next to Moon. "Love Gun!" she weakly attacked the Guardians to give Venus' parents a few extra seconds to get out of the way.  
Not surprisingly, Venus was taken aback. "Sailor Venus?"  
Sailor Venus raised an eyebrow. "Well, you weren't expecting Santa Claus, were you?"  
"Well, not yet," Venus lightly joked. "Mama! Papa!" The three embraced. The Sailor Senshi surrounded them as the monster and Guardians closed in. "Any ideas?" asked Mercury.  
"I suggest you, Mars, and Moon distract the Guardians while I attack the monster," said Sailor Venus. "That way, these four can get out of the way. That is. . ." Sailor Venus shot Moon a look. ". . . if you would be willing to join us."  
Moon nodded. "But just this once."  
"On my mark. . ." ordered Sailor Venus. Mars created her bow and arrow, Mercury pulled out her daggers, and Moon formed a pink energy ball. Sailor Venus pointed at the monster. "Mark! Love Gun!"  
"Virginal Protector Assault!"  
"Mars Fire!"  
"Mercury Ice!"  
"Let's go!" Venus Ryann led Taini, Tammy, and Pat away from the action. Nephrite tried to follow, but Mercury jumped into his path. "Okay. The point is to let them escape," she told him, twirling her daggers around with her fingers. "I'm not gonna let you follow."  
"I'll make you reconsider that." Nephrite pointed at Mercury. "Earth Beam!"  
Mercury was able to dodge the attack in time, but barely. _That's new,_ she thought to herself. _Then again, what hasn't been lately?_ "Snow Flurry!" she attacked back.  
Moon dodged a punch from Zoisite and a kick from Kunzite. "Come on, Boys. Try harder!" she taunted.  
Kunzite slammed his hand onto the ground. "Earth Quake!"  
Zoisite gathered wind in his hands. "Earth Gust!" he yelled as he shoved it towards Moon.  
Both attacks knocked Moon onto her butt. "How's that?" Kunzite asked her.  
Moon stood, rubbing her butt to relive the pain. "Impressive, I'll admit. Painful, too. But nothing like this: Virginal Protector Assault!"  
"Ring of Fire!" Jadeite dodged Mars' attack and countered with "Earth Heat!" and blowing her direction. Surprised, Mars' didn't react in time and was slammed into a tree. He began to approach her; she pulled out another arrow and aimed. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," she warned him.  
"You wouldn't do that to someone as cute as me," Jadeite pretended to plead with her.  
"You tried to take my sister," she reminded him, keeping her arrow aimed at him. "Your appearance is of no concern to me."  
Jadeite quickly realized that Mars was being serious. "But I was just following orders!" he insisted as he started to panic.  
"We are all responsible for the choices that we make and the actions that come from them." Mars let her arrow fly.  
"Love Gun!" Sailor Venus' attack hit the monster in the stomach; he stumbled backwards. She tried again. "Love Gun!" This time, the attack was less love and more lighting. The monster was sliced into four pieces, then became a green gem.  
Jadeite ripped the arrow out of his side and regrouped with the other Guardians. "We shall return," Kunzite warned.  
"Is that suppose to be a threat?" asked Moon with a hint of sarcasm.  
Kunzite simply growled in response as the Guardians disappeared.  
Venus Ryann and the others ran up to the Senshi. "Thank you so much," said Pat.  
"It's really no problem," Moon told them. "Just doing our job."  
"I see why they thought you were Sailor Venus," Tammy told Venus as she examined Sailor Venus' appearance. "The name doesn't help, either."  
"Yeah. Quite a coincidence," Venus quipped.  
"Hey! Where did Sailor Moon go?" asked Mars.  
"She was nice, worked along side us, and didn't yell at us when she left?" Mercury wondered out loud. "That's a first. I wish she'd do that more often."

* * *

The next day, Tammy and Venus pulled up in front of Prism Academy. Tammy put the car into park and looked over at Venus. "I love you. You know that, right?"  
"I know," said Venus. "But like I said, I don't have a problem with it or anything; I just wish you hadn't told me like this."  
"I just cannot believe we never told you," said Tammy. "From now on, you will be involved in everything in this process."  
"Yeah. All one step of it," Venus joked.  
"Well, there you go," Tammy joked back. She kissed Venus on the forehead. "You have fun today, alright?"  
"I'll try. See you tonight!" She hopped out of the car and waved goodbye. Tammy waved back, then headed to work.  
When she reached Alvis, Venus placed her hand on Alvis' shoulder. "Hey. Thanks for covering for me last night."  
Alvis looked over her shoulder to glance at Venus. "Hey, no problem."  
"When we showed up, we heard Kunzite calling you Sailor Venus in front of your parents and that girl," said Miri.  
"So, how'd you get picked?" Venus asked Alvis.  
"I offered," said Alvis. ". . .What? Did I need a reason?"  
"Um . . .well, no," Venus admitted.  
"Towards the end there, I started to lose it," Alvis acknowledged. "Even though I was Sailor Venus, it was hard to keep using the Love Element."  
"So, if anyone were to get ahold of these," said Candace, holding up her SenshiCell, "we wouldn't have to worry. . .a lot."  
"Well, it could have been because I have my own powers," said Alvis. "Someone without powers may not have that problem."  
"Who was that girl anyway?" Miri asked Venus.  
"Oh, shoot! I didn't get her number or anything!" Venus realized.  
"Uh, that still doesn't answer my question," said Miri.  
The bell rang. The girls, along with the rest of the school, headed inside. "You remember that girl we saw on the TV before we became Senshi?. . ." 


	8. Que?

Chapter Eight: Que?

Miri sat down at her third-row desk and prepared for her Hour 3 Level Nine-One Spanish Class, taught by Georgina Fenster. Ms. Fenster is the teacher that nobody ever wants. Her holier-than-thou attitude is legendary; according to her, she is one of the most fluent speakers in the world, surpassing even native speakers! Though in her late fifties, she looks to be in her early seventies. This was in part because her white hair is always pulled back into the same bun. Prism students are always joking about what lengths "Fenster" must go through to keep its shape.  
The tone rang, signaling the beginning of class. Instead of Ms. Fenster, however, a tall, twenty-something blonde walked into the classroom. She quickly placed her things on the desk. "Good morning, class. I am Ms. Powers. I will be your substitute teacher," she told the class. "Ms. Fenster had some emergency surgery over the weekend, and it will take some time for her to recover."  
Tammy leaned back in her seat. "I sure hope it was reconstructive," she whispered to Miri.  
Miri managed to stifle a giggle, but couldn't help adding, "Couldn't be. Unless she's still on the table."  
Ms. Powers wasted no time returning Friday's quiz. As she handed Miri her quiz, she gave Miri a cold, hard stare. A chill ran down Miri's back. _What in the. . .?_  
Holly leaned to her left. "What did you get, Miri?" she whispered.  
"100," Miri answered. "You?"  
"Dang. Eighty-five," replied Holly. "Will you help me study for the next one?"  
"Of course." Miri really wasn't concerned about Holly at that moment. There was something about Ms. Powers that bothered Miri. _I sense something from her, maybe evil. I should tell Candace at lunch._

"So, your Spanish sub passed out some papers and now you think she's evil?" asked Candace before eatting another forkful of Caesar salad.  
"I'm hoping that I'm just hallucinating or something," Miri told her. "But, I mean, that stare.. . . Plus. . ." She leaned closer to Candace. ". . .haven't you felt different lately?"  
Candace immediately understood what Miri was referring to. "You mean since. . .? Yeah. . . now that I think about it. Last week, I was home alone and the stove wouldn't light. . ."  
"Did your electricity go out?" asked Miri.  
Candace sighed. "Father insists on gas. Anyway, I just could not get the darn thing to light. Without thinking about it, I pointed at the pan and fire shot out of my finger. The water boiled in, like, two seconds!"  
"Yesterday, the water pressure dropped in Alvis' apartment building. I was able to follow the water and find the source," Miri said. "Hey! What are you two doing here?"  
Alvis and Venus sat across the table from Miri and Candace. "Are you two talking about our powers?" whispered Alvis. "Because yesterday, I was delivering a note to the Shop teacher when one of his students started getting electrocuted. I just pulled him away; nothing happened to me."  
"What's so bad about that?" asked Venus.  
"If you touch someone who's being electrocuted, you're going to get electrocuted, too," Alvis told her.  
"Oh. . ." said Venus.  
"What about you, Venus?" Miri asked.  
"Well, it's nothing useful, but I have been able to tell whether or not a person's intentions are true when it comes to their significant other," Venus answered. "You know, if they are using them or cheating on them. . .It's really cool, but not very useful. Frankly, I'm disappointed."  
"Quick question: Dan and Maria?" asked Miri.  
"She's cheating, he's clueless," Venus answered.  
Miri snapped her fingers. "I knew it!"  
"Getting back to the issue at hand," interrupted Candace, turning to Miri, "Are you really sure your Spanish sub is evil?"  
"Well, not 100," Miri admitted. "But there is just something about her. . .I'll look into it."

* * *

"Kunzite!" barked Queen Metallia. "Report! Now!"  
Kunzite took a deep breath and stepped forward. "My minion has made her way to Prism Academy, and is watching the Senshi as we speak. So far, they haven't discovered her, but when they do, she will crush them."  
"I want them crushed now! Zoisite! Jadeite!" Queen Metallia barked again.  
"Well, we can tell you the names of ten men who aren't the Prince," answered Zoisite.  
"And no longer with us," Jadeite added.  
Queen Metallia sighed and again barked out, "Nephrite!"  
"Either the princess hasn't awakened or is very well hidden," Nephrite replied.  
"Either that or you are not looking hard enough!" growled Queen Metallia. "Go! All of you! Finish your tasks!"  
The men dashed from the room. Queen Metallia slowly rose from her chair as the door closed behind them. "I will rule this planet once more," she said, clenching her fist in determination. "Serenity will not prevent me from ruling the planet that is rightfully mine!"

* * *

Rick slid the strawberry milkshake across the counter. "I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything useful," he said. "I've never dealt with something like this before."  
Miri pulled the glass closer to her. "Well, obviously," she said, half joking, half serious. "I don't want to draw any attention in case she doesn't know that I suspect. But then again, I could be wrong. I mean, this is all new to me, too." She grabbed a hold of the straw and took a few sips.  
"Does she actually know Spanish, or does she just claim to?" Rick asked.  
"Oh, she knows," said Miri. "She held the entire class in Spanish. Used words even _I_ didn't know."  
"Test her, then," Rick concluded.  
Miri raised an eyebrow. "Um, Rick? I just said. . ."  
"Not with her language skills," Rick interrupted. "Her teaching skills, her people skills, that sort of thing. She might show some sort of basis towards you or may not be able to speak with humans one-on-one or something like that. Anything that would be out of the ordinary."  
"Well, Principal Addie told me this is her first time substitute teaching. . ." said Miri. ". . .and I don't know her very well. . .or at all. So, 'out of the ordinary' would be hard to determine."  
"Use your best judgment. That's all you can do," Rick told her.  
Miri smiled and blushed. "And you say you're no help."  
"Well, I can't fight or anything," Rick told her. "I'm more of a liability than an asset."  
"Just because you can't fight doesn't mean you can't help us. You will see things that we can't," Miri told him. "Don't be so down on yourself."  
Rick smiled, causing Miri to melt like she always did. "Thanks. That really means a lot."

* * *

Miri slammed her locker shut and took a slow breath in and out. It was Passing Period before Hour 3. Miri was nervous, but knew what Rick had told her yesterday was true: Anything out of the ordinary, no matter how little, would help Miri learn whether or not her gut was correct.  
The Level Nine Languages classroom was just down the hall. Miri looked right to find Ms. Powers not following the teachers' daily tradition of standing outside the classroom. Nobody knows who started it, but it was something that every teacher, even the substitutes, were expected to do.  
_Hour 3 hasn't even started and she's already proving me right,_ Miri thought. Still, she had to give the benefit of the doubt. It was possible no one had told her. She could also have a bad ankle or something; she had spent the entire class period yesterday sitting on the desk.  
The moment she entered the room, the evil vibes hit Miri like a ton of bricks. _Damn. These things are even stronger than they were yesterday._  
A male student pushed by Miri as he made his way through the doorway. "What? Forget which part you had a problem with last night?" he growled.  
That gave Miri an idea. She always had a question for Ms. Fenster before class. She quickly pulled out her homework. "Ms. Powers? I was just wondering if I did #20 correctly."  
"Here. Let me. . ." The moment Ms. Powers saw that the voice belonged to Miri, she turned cold. "Never mind. I don't help problem students."  
The student who had pushed past Miri snickered along with a couple of his buddies. "I knew you couldn't be that perfect," he commented.  
_If weren't trying to save your ass, I would probably be beating it right now._ Miri took a deep breath as she calmed down. "But Ms. Powers, I have an exemplarily record. Even if I didn't, like some people. . ." She glared at the Snickerers. ". . .I would deserve equal chance to excel like everyone else."  
"You are given a chance, Ms. Brooks; it's called 'homework' and 'tests'," Ms. Powers informed her. "Now sit down or I will be forced to send you to the office for insubordination!"  
As soon as Ms. Powers said that, the entire class quieted, even the Snickerers. At Prism, being sent to the office for insubordination is the Real World equivalent of a prison sentence; it's going to be a long time before anyone sees you again. Miri tried to control her nerves as she thought of how to respond. The look on Ms. Powers' face, though, told her it would be wise not to. Miri quickly made her way to her seat.  
Realizing she now had everyone's attention, Ms. Powers added, "That goes for anyone who does so much as breathe in her general direction. Is that understood?"  
"Yes ma'am!" Not wanting to take any chances, the rest of the class quickly found its seat.  
"Excellent." Ms. Powers stood and walked around to the front of her desk. "Students like Ms. Brooks here have something to hide. This record that you speak of, Ms. Brooks, is all a façade, isn't it?" When Miri didn't respond, Ms. Powers started to approach her. "You lead a double life. Oh, it's not on your school record or any other record you may have, but you lead it nevertheless." Ms. Powers stopped next to Miri's desk. "Well, aren't you going to tell us?"  
Miri gulped. . .then started crying. "Yeah. . .I hate confrontation!" She wasn't really on the verge of a nervous breakdown or anything; she was just trying to get Ms. Powers to think she didn't suspect anything.  
"That isn't working, _Sailor Mercury_!" Ms. Powers yelled.  
Miri stopped crying just as quickly as she had begun. "Did you just call me 'Sailor Mercury'?" she asked, playing dumb.  
"Are you deaf?" Ms. Powers asked back.  
"No, just confused. Why would you do that?" Miri's hand finally made its way through her backpack to her SenshiCell. She pushed the emergency button.

Venus' bag started vibrating. She dropped her pencil, giving her an excuse to bend down to check her SenshiCell. _Mercury,_ she read. Since her desk was next to the door, Venus hoped she could sneak out unnoticed. She started to stand.  
"Ms. Ryann? Is my lecture that boring?" her teacher asked.  
"No! Of course not, sir. I. . .just didn't want to interrupt it by telling you that I have to use the restroom," Venus told him.  
"Couldn't you have taken care of that before class started?"  
"Well, I hadn't started before class." When it was obvious her teacher had no clue, she added, "It's a female thing." She managed to pretend that she was holding a pad in her hand and not a cellphone.  
Being a man, her teacher quickly blushed and gestured her out the door. "Go ahead."  
"Thank you so much." Venus left a bit disappointed. _I promised myself I would never use that line._

"When you combine Solution A with Solution B, the end result should be a smoking yellow liquid," droned the Chemistry teacher.  
Jason added the two drops as the teacher had instructed. The two chemicals mixed together and created the liquid. "Aw, man. I was hoping there was going to be a mini-explosion or something," said Tanya.  
"If there was going to be an explosion, Prism wouldn't be letting us do this," said Cassie.  
"I know, but that would make this more fun," Tanya insisted.  
"Trust me: You wouldn't want that. I can smell your hairspray from over here. And it smells like you used the whole container," said Jason.  
"Not the entire container; I was behind her, catching the excess," joked Candace.  
"Now take Solution AB and pour it into Solution C. While one partner is doing the pouring, another must be stirring at the same time. . ."  
Candace's SenshiCell began to flash. _Mercury,_ Candace read to herself.  
"Shoot!" Candace looked over to find that Tanya had poured too quickly. Solution ABC was bubbling over the sides of the container. Jason quickly grabbed a few paper towels. The teacher rushed over to see what was going on, along with the rest of the class. While everyone was distracted, Candace quietly slipped out.

Students in Grade 13 spend Hour 3 in Study Period. Students in the other grades envy how these students are allowed anywhere within the building to study. Grade 13 student see this as a way to catch up on their college-level schoolwork or grab a quick bite to eat. Alvis, however, preferred to be a runner for Prism's office staff. . .if only for the $10 per day she received in return.  
On this particular day, Alvis was busy filing paperwork. As she closed one drawer and opened another, a frantic message came from one of the classrooms. "Code Red! There is something going on Ms. Powers' room! We are evacuating now!"  
"Can you explain what is going on?" asked the secretary.  
"There was a loud explosion!" said the teacher. "The windows appear to have shattered!"  
_Holy shit,_ thought Alvis. She quickly dumped the papers on the table and took off.

Miri pushed the desk off her torso. "Holly? You okay?"  
"I think so," Holly responded. "How did she do that?"  
"With the power of the Earth Kingdom!" Ms. Powers levitated above the class. "Now, Sailor Mercury! Reveal yourself!"  
Alvis joined Venus and Candace outside the room. "What the. . .?" she asked as she looked inside.  
"We can't henshion here; the cameras will catch us," said Venus.  
"Leave that to me." Alvis confidently snapped her fingers. Campus-wide, the security camera wiring shorted. "We're good."  
"You broke 'em!" worried Candace.  
"I'll fix 'em later." Alvis rolled her eyes, then raised her arm. "Henshion yo!"  
Venus and Candace raised their's as well. "Hai!"  
"Jupiter. . .!"  
"Venus. . .!"  
"Mars. . .!"  
". . .Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Ms. Powers began to speak when Sailor Moon came from nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Sailor Venus, Jupiter, and Mars dashed into the room. "Everyone! Out!" Venus ordered the students.  
Ms. Powers pulled two erasers from her pockets. "Can't fight what you can't see!" she yelled to Moon and started smacking the erasers together, forming chalk dust clouds. She reacted by attacking back. "Virginal Protector Assault!"  
Miri started coughing as chalk dust filled the area. "Well, this may be the best time. . .Mercury Prism Power! Make Up!"  
"Mars!" yelled Venus.  
"On it!" Mars was already pulling out her bow and arrow. "Aiming for the chest! Mars Fire!" However, the dust caused her to misjudge and hit a wall instead. "Dang it!"  
The heat from the arrow dispersed the dust, allowing for a better view. "Alright!" called out Venus as she rallied the troops. "Let's do this!"  
"Thunder Clap!" Jupiter yelled as she launched into her attack.  
Sailor Mercury pulled out her daggers. "Mercury Ice!"  
"I told you girls to stay out of this," emphasized Moon as Venus ran beside her.  
Venus cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, well, too bad, Chickee."  
"No name calling!" snapped Moon.  
"Yeah. Whatever." Suddenly, Venus sensed Kunzite behind her; she snapped around and aimed. "Love Gun!" she shouted.  
The attack hit Kunzite in the chest, sending him into a tree. "Alright!" Venus congratulated herself.  
Moon placed her hand on Venus' shoulder and shoved her back. "Go home! This isn't your fight!"  
Venus raised an unhappy eyebrow. "You're welcome."  
Kunzite lunged for Moon. Like a pro, she held her own, appearing to fight with little effort, and finally flipped him over her shoulder into the same tree.  
"Moon! We don't doubt you. . .!" started Venus.  
"Stay out of this!" interrupted Moon.  
"Just let us help. . .!" Venus tried again.  
"STOP!" Moon turned and threw a ball of invisible energy. Unprepared, Venus was knocked off her feet. As she recovered from the shock of being attacked by one of her own, Venus started to ask why. She stopped herself, however; the look on Moon's face was no longer stoic, but worried. Before anything could be said, however, the stoicism returned. "I wouldn't have done that if you had just left me alone."  
"Sailor Moon. . ."  
"I work solo. Deal with it." Thinking that was the end of it, Moon turned to deal with Kunzite. Venus, however, wasn't. She noticed that Jupiter had started to do battle with Kunzite. To keep Moon from interfering, Venus aimed at Moon's feet. "Love Gun!"  
Though the attack barely grazed her ankle, Moon was still brought to her knees by the force. "No! If they need us, we'll help," Venus told Moon. "Until then, you are mine."  
"I am really getting tired of you girls ruining my plans!" said Kunzite.  
"Well, I'm really getting tired of having to ruin them!" Jupiter shot back. "Thunder Clap!"  
Kunzite, already weak from his battle with Moon, decided not to risk it and teleported away.  
Done with Kunzite, Jupiter turned her attention back to Ms. Powers. "Mercury! Attack with me!"  
"Gotcha!" Mercury touched the button in the middle of her bow. "Snow Flurry!" she yelled as she dumped a blanket of snow on Ms. Powers. Jupiter followed with her Thunderclap, which killed the substitute teacher. From her came a blue and a green gem.  
Moon brushed the dirt off her knees. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, Sailor Venus."  
"You have no idea who you are dealing with, Princess," Venus shot back.  
"First of all, don't you ever address me with that title!" Moon snapped. "Second, you had better be glad I don't know who you are!"  
Venus narrowed her eyes. "Is that a threat, _Princess_?"  
Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars rejoined Venus as Moon responded. "You better believe it. I am not as weak as I was in the Past Life. I don't need protection, especially not by children. I work alone."  
Jupiter stepped forward. "Why are you so desperate to fight this by yourself. . .?"  
"I have my reasons," said Moon.  
"We know this isn't all they've got," Jupiter continued. "They will get stronger. We can't do this alone; we need to work together. Even if you don't need our protection, the Earth does. We need to prevent the Past Life from repeating itself. . ."  
"And it will if you stay out of this," Moon repeated herself.  
"Why is that so important to you?" Venus blurted out as she took a step forward.  
The Senshi's persistence was starting to get to Moon; she only wanted to do her duty. They didn't need to be following her around, and getting in her way. "Because I am the only one who can stop it from happening again!"  
"Why?!" asked Jupiter.  
Moon couldn't take it anymore. "Because I'm the one who caused it to happen in the first place!"


	9. What Should We Do?

Chapter Nine: What Should We Do?

This was definitely not what the Sailor Senshi had expected to hear, though they really weren't sure what they had expected to hear in the first place. Maybe that she felt they weren't qualified to be Senshi or that their powers would give them cancer. Something along those lines. Not "I am the very reason we are having this conversation in the first place."  
Another thing that surprised the girls: Smoke was only figuretivly pouring out of Sailor Moon's ears. While they knew they were nowhere near being on Moon's Christmas card list, they had never seen her so ready to snap. "I caused the problem by myself, and that is how I plan to fix it: BY MYSELF! So, back off! Before I make you regret it!" She quickly turned around and walked away.  
The Senshi tried to grasp what they had just learned. They tried think of something to say. When they could come up with nothing, they simply watched Moon walk off.  
It wasn't until her figure had completely disappeared that Sailor Mars finally took her hand off her mouth. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "Can you imagine all the guilt she must have? I wouldn't want to see us, either."  
Sailor Mercury looked over at Sailor Venus. Mercury gently asked, "Uh, Isn't this what happened in PGSM?"  
"That was never explained," Venus answered. "I have a feeling, though, that this can be."  
"Yeah, well she'd better start talking soon," said Sailor Jupiter. "We need to know, too."

She found Herself standing by the edge of Moonami Lake. A gentle breeze blew across the water. She brushed Her golden curls out of Her face. _I can't believe I let them get to me. I shouldn't have told,_ She scolded Herself. _sigh Well, what's done is done. I must press on._  
She clinched Her fist. _I sense it beginning again. I must destroy the Earth Family before the Past Life repeats itself._  
"_Moon! We don't doubt you. . .!" started Venus.  
"Stay out of this!" interrupted Moon.  
"Just let us help. . .!" Venus tried again.  
"STOP!" Moon turned around and threw a ball of invisible energy at Venus. Unprepared, Venus was knocked off her feet. As she recovered from the shock of being attacked by one of her own, Venus started to ask why. She stopped herself, however; the look on Moon's face was no longer stoic; there was worry on her face. Before anything could be said, however, the stoicism returned. "I wouldn't have done that if you had just left me alone."_  
Her partner finally spotted Her and jogged over in His white shirt and blue jeans. "Sailor Moon! Why don't you de-henshion? The battle's over!"  
"I don't feel like it," She told Him. "Though I wonder if I ever should."  
He didn't like when She talked like that. He stood behind and wrapped Her in a hug. She immediately pulled away. "We can't."  
"Yes, we can," He insisted.  
"Well, I can't. So just forget it." She pushed away His next attempt and walked away.  
He shook His head in disbelief. _Why must you stay inside yourself? Why can't you just let yourself go? Have a little fun? Stop being so serious?_ "You can't keep fighting the Earth Kingdom alone, especially without the Crystal!" He yelled after Her in frustration. "Even then. . .!" He shuddered to think of the possibility. "Please! Just join them!"  
_I know you're worried about what I could be capable of doing, but if that is what it will take . . . I'll have to do it._

* * *

"So, what could she have done to destroy an entire kingdom?" asked Candace. "I mean, I know she has the Ginzuishou and all, but still. . ."  
Alvis closed her locker. "What I want to know is if she is so worried about our Past Life repeating, why doesn't she want our help? I mean, Sailor Moon is making such a big deal out of this, like, really horrible event, but she'll only work alone to keep from happening again? What kind of shitty-ass logic is she following?"  
"Well, she'd better explain it and fast," snapped Miri. "I am really getting tired of this."  
Venus continued to quietly walked behind as the other girls continued to mull over Moon's intentions. After passing several classrooms, Alvis finally noticed Venus' silence and stopped the group's movement. "You have been awfully quiet since yesterday's fight, Venus," Alvis said gently. "Are you okay?"  
"Well, I've been thinking," Venus replied.  
"About what Moon said?" Alvis asked.  
Venus nodded. "I'm thinking that if she really doesn't want us to fight, then. . ." She trailed off.  
"Then what?" asked Miri.  
"Maybe we should listen to her," Venus finished.  
"WHAT?!" Alvis, Miri, and Candace yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to stare at them.  
Miri quickly shoved the girls into the nearest empty classroom and slammed the door shut. "Venus! Are you nuts?! You were the one who was all gun-ho, 'Come on girls. Let's do this!' And now you don't wanna?"  
"I still want to, but. . ." Venus trailed off again.  
"But what?" demanded Miri.  
"She pushed me," Venus replied.  
"So?" asked Alvis, inenvertantly reverting back to her old "You-Are-Such-A-Baby" tone of voice.  
"When she touched me, I could feel the emotions that she was feeling," Venus explained. "She was. . . frustrated that we weren't listening to her. That she really doesn't want us to be involved."  
Miri is very impatient when it comes to knowing the answer to anything and everything. "Well? Why was she frustrated?"  
"I only sense emotions, not motives." Venus, who had been staring at the floor, looked up and into the girls' eyes. "Besides, if she is the Princess, we should do what she says."  
"But we died, remember?" Miri reminded her. "By her hands, apparently. I think we get to start over and do whatever the fuck we want."  
"I agree with Miri," said Candace. "Although not in those terms. We didn't start this life like we did the last one. Therefore, those rules shouldn't apply anymore."  
"If that were true, we wouldn't have our powers. . .or be having this argument about whether or not should be paying attention to what our Princess says," Venus responded. "In case you haven't noticed, history tends to repeat itself. We can't stop that."  
"I'm kind of with Venus on this one," Alvis replied. "If the Past Life has nothing to do with this one, then we wouldn't be out at all hours of the night fighting weird-lookin' monsters. Still, I think there are times that we should ignore our superiors and do what we want."  
"Yeah, but it's obvious that she knows something we don't," Venus argued. "Perhaps she's afraid that something, like, really bad is going to happen if we get involved."  
"But we already are involved!" Miri insisted. "We had started fighting a month before she barged in and told us to stop!"  
Seeing that the four of them were going to be late for their next class, Alvis headed towards the door. "We should talk about this later. How does four o'clock tomorrow afternoon sound to everyone?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright. My place, then. And Miri—" Alvis pointed to her. "—don't be late."  
Miri chuckled. "I'll try not to be."  
Miri, Candace, and Venus followed Alvis out of the room. "By the way, how are things with your parents?" Candace asked Miri.  
Miri rolled her eyes. "They probably don't even know I'm gone. What about you, Venus? How's the adoption coming along?"  
"We're going to the courthouse on Friday to finalize," said Venus proudly.  
"Hey, congrats!" said Candace.

* * *

He met Her at the bottom of the stairs. "You should reconsider, ma'am."  
She touched Her forehead as if She had a headache. "Please. Let's not discuss this again."  
"We will continue to discuss it until you tell me what happened." He held open the door and allowed Her to walk through. "You need their help."  
She stopped walking, quickly 180ed, and stared Him straight in the eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that I can't do this?"  
He gave Her a defiant stare. "Not alone, yes."  
She glared at Him a little longer, then turned back around. "I really wish you would stop following me."  
"Ma'am, it's my job."  
"Yes, but Daddy can always hire someone else."  
He smirked. "You wouldn't; I know you too well."  
She flipped Her hair over Her shoulder. "Whatever," She replied in a tone that meant He was right. "Am I presentable?"  
"You always are; you know that."  
She rolled Her eyes. "Flattery doesn't get you everywhere."  
"It won't change your mind either, will it?"  
"Gee, let me think. . .oh yeah. No."  
He shrugged His shoulders. "I thought I'd try."  
From the other side of the curtain they stood in front of, they heard Her name over the loud speaker. "Well, time to go," She said.  
"Knock 'em dead," He encouraged.  
"If I do that, they won't be able to vote," She joked.  
He smirked again; this time, though, it was a gentle smirk. "They would find a way, you know."  
She smiled back, then walked through the curtain.

* * *

"_Moon! We don't doubt you. . .!" started Venus.  
"Stay out of this!" interrupted Moon.  
"Just let us help. . .!" Venus tried again.  
"STOP!" Moon turned around and threw a ball of invisible energy at Venus. Unprepared, Venus was knocked off her feet. . .  
". . . just stay out of this," Moon repeated herself.  
"Why is that so important to you?" Venus blurted out as she took a step forward.  
"Because I'm the one who caused it to happen in the first place!"  
The look on Moon's face was no longer stoic; there was worry on her face. . ._  
Venus put down her pencil and rubbed her face with both hands. _That look. . .My thoughts keep coming back to that look._ "Why was she so sad?"  
Venus looked over her shoulder to peer out the bedroom window. The sun was halfway through setting. She pushed back her chair, stood up, and walked to the window. Outside, Venus saw her siblings playing soccer in the street with some of the neighborhood kids.  
_There is so much at stake here. I mean, it's not just the US, but the entire world that will be affected if we don't win. Why doesn't she just tell us why she doesn't want us to fight or know what happened or anything? This is not the time to be hiding information._ She continued to watch the game as she thought of possible reasons for Moon's actions.

* * *

"Hey, Alvis. Do you know what I need to do here? I'm having a brainfart," asked Miri.  
Alvis leaned over Miri's shoulder and glanced at the math problem. "Um, add cosign," she answered.  
Miri looked back at the problem. "Oh, yeah! Duh!" She slapped herself on the forehead. "Thanks, Alvis!"  
"No problem. Here's that shirt you asked me to wash." Alvis tossed Miri's favorite shirt, a light-blue peasant shirt, on Miri's bed.  
"Thanks again," said Miri.  
"No problem again," replied Alvis. _Ding Dong!_ "Door's open!"  
A few seconds later, Venus, Candace, Abbey and Rick walked in. "No, your door wasn't open," joked Venus. "That's why Abbey rang the doorbell."  
Alvis threw the towel she had just folded at Venus. "Very funny, Venus."  
Venus playfully stuck her tongue out. "I try."  
Miri closed her textbook and swiveled around in her chair to face her guests. "Hey, Rick."  
Rick leaned over and they exchanged a quick kiss. "Howdy, Babe," he replied with a wink.  
"He called me 'Babe'," Miri told the girls with a sigh. They, in turn, pretended to be disgusted. "Oh, for Pete's sake."  
"Alright, girls. And guy," said Alvis as she started the meeting. "We are obviously here to talk about the latest developments with Sailor Moon and the like. Do we listen to her or ignore her, thus annoying her to no end?" That last part got a chuckle out of Miri and a smile from the rest of them. "Floor's open."  
"I sense that she has good intentions. . .I just don't know what they are," said Venus.  
"By being a bitch?!" interjected Miri. "I don't care too much for that. I don't even want to be doing this and she treats us like shit!"  
"However, you have fought and won without her even showing up," Abbey pointed out. "What would have happened to Rick or myself if you had done nothing?"  
"Besides, I read about her in the paper more than you girls," Rick added. "She has got to be wearing herself out."  
"Her power is Healing," said Venus. "So she can heal herself after every battle."  
"How do you know?" asked Miri.  
"Somehow, I just do," Venus replied. "But anyway, I believe we should listen to her, if for no other reason than to show her what this would be like without us."  
"Well, I would hate to make any decision on the basis of teaching someone a lesson," said Alvis. "Then people will get hurt just because 'we need to show her.'"  
"It may be the only way," Candace pointed out.  
There was an eerie silence for a few minutes. Finally, Venus spoke. "Okay, all in favor of listening to Sailor Moon, raise your hand."  
"I think we should write our answers on paper," said Candace. "That way, none of us are influenced by someone else."  
"Rick and I should stay out since we aren't Senshi," added Abbey.  
Rick nodded. "We'll count the ballots instead."  
Miri ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook; Rick carefully tore it into equal quarters. Abbey passed out pens. "Okay, the question is 'Should you stop fighting as the Sailor Senshi?'" she instructed. "Yes if you should; No if you shouldn't.'"

* * *

The Man and Woman watched the fury of five o'clock traffic from the balcony of the hotel. "Do you remember much?" He asked Her.  
She sighed and nodded. "I remember everything that I experienced, the good. . .and the bad. Unfortunately, there was more bad than good."  
"What was the happiest moment?"  
She smiled and closed Her eyes. "The first time we kissed." She reopened Her eyes. "Though it slightly beats out every other time we were together."  
"Then why don't you want us to continue our relationship?" He asked.  
Her smile dropped, and She turned Her head away. "Because I can't do that to you again."

* * *

The girls nervously watched Abbey and Rick count the votes. They wondered how the others had voted. Venus was especially worried about what would happen if the voting ended in a tie.  
Abbey cleared her throat. "Okay, we have the final tally." As she spoke, Abbey observed the girls' reactions: Venus was wringing her hands, Candace looked like she might faint, Miri was ripping up another piece of paper into little pieces, and Alvis was simply looking at her, calmly waiting for the verdict.  
Rick took a deep breath. "The vote is unanimous. . ." 


	10. Westwood Hill

Chapter Ten: Westwood Hill

Abbey cleared her throat. "Okay, we have the final tally. . ."  
Rick took a deep breath. "The vote is unanimous: Sailor Moon fights solo."  
A tear slid down Venus' cheek. _What have I done?_ she thought. _Was it the right decision?_  
Somehow, Alvis wasn't surprised. The pressure to save the world would be difficult for anyone to endore. For four schoolgirls to be doing it and not tell anyone was becoming increasingly more difficult. It was obvious to Alvis that this was wearing the other three down. _I think we at least need a break._  
Candace managed not to show it outwardly, but inside, she was jumping for joy. _Oooh! There is a God!_  
Miri was a mixture of emotions. She was glad she wasn't going to be fighting monsters anymore. Then again, she had started to like this superhero thing. Well, maybe not "like"; "compelled" might have been a better term. "So, now what? Do we lose our powers or something? Turn in our bracelets?" she wondered out loud.  
Venus wasn't sure if Miri's question was directed at her specifically, but she went ahead and answered anyway. "I have a feeling we are Senshi for life no matter how we use our powers. . .if we even use our powers."  
"So, we'll still have our powers; we just won't be using them anymore," Candace concluded.  
Venus shurgged. "Possibly."  
Silence filled the room once more.

* * *

It was now Halloween, four days after the girls had made the decision and things had become awkward between them. Candace and Miri hadn't spoken during lunch. Miri and Alvis hadn't spoke at the apartment unless it was something along the lines of "I'm going to get toilet paper." Even before school, the only thing said was "Hello."  
Today, though, Miri exploded. "Okay, I have been quiet for four days now, and I can't take it anymore! I mean, just because we aren't going to. . .do that thing anymore doesn't mean we can't talk to each other."  
"It's just so weird," said Candace.  
"Why? We talked before this.. . .Well. . ." Miri looked over at Alvis sheepishly. ". . .sometimes only when necessary. . .but we did talk."  
"Miri's right," said Alvis. "We can still do things together. We shouldn't let this Senshi thing be the only bond we have. Any suggestions?"  
"Well . . ." Miri uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. ". . .tonight is the last night Westwood Hill will be open."  
"Oh, God no!" shivered Candace.  
"What's so bad?" asked Venus. "It's just a haunted house. It's gonna be fake."  
"It's the legend," whined Candace.  
"Legend? What legend?" asked Venus.  
"You don't know the legend?" asked Alvis.  
"Hey, I moved here three years ago. I'm still a newbie," Venus pointed out.  
"Oh, yeah," said Alvis.  
"We keep forgetting," added Miri.  
Venus playfully smirked. "I noticed."  
Alvis cleared her throat. "William Westwood is the founder of Crystal Town. When his father died, Mr. Westwood received the family heirloom, a diamond necklace. The family believed that if the head of the family wore the necklace, the rest of the family was somehow protected."  
Venus raised an eyebrow. "A necklace? Protected the family?"  
Alvis shrugged. "I don't know. Mr. Westwood apparently didn't understand it, either, because he never wore the necklace. By the end of the first year, his eldest son, two daughters, five cousins. . .I think five. . .an aunt, and his dog had died for unknown reasons. Even with his wife nearing death, Mr. Westwood still wouldn't put the darn thing on, so to save their own lives, his other two sons and four daughters killed him so the eldest of them could wear it. Their mother quickly recovered and no more harm came to the family.  
"It is said that Mr. Westwood's spirit now wonders the mansion in a desperate search for the necklace, I guess hoping to protect his now dead family or bring 'em back or something, I don't know. But anyone who wears anything with diamonds or something that looks like a diamond, he attempts to kill that person so he can have it."  
"Attempts?" asked Venus.  
"Out of 2,568 reported attacks, only two made it out alive," Alvis finished.  
"One lost a leg and the other never spoke again," Miri added.  
Candace slammed her hands over her ears. "Okay! Enough!"  
Miri smirked. "The subject creeps Candace out a bit."  
"Well, I wonder why!" Candace retorted.  
"Her grandfather is the one who lost the leg," Alvis told Venus.  
"Oh," replied Venus. "I am impressed, though. . ."  
"Why? That my grandfather lost his leg?!" asked Candace.  
"No. That Alvis remembered all of those facts so well," Venus replied. "How did you do that?"  
"I'm a member of Lynnville's Branch of the Illinois Spook Society," Alvis answered. "I also wrote my Grade 10 term paper over Westwood Hill."  
"Are you girls planning to go there tonight?" The four looked up and found Lisa Kino to be the owner of the voice.  
Candace finally took her hands off her ears. "They are; I want nothing to do with it."  
"Well, you'd better find somewhere else to go; Westwood has been closed. Permanently," Lisa reported.  
"Why's that?" asked Venus.  
"Somebody was killed there last night," Lisa answered. "The police haven't released any info yet, but I hear he was a 22-year-old on Fall Break. His entire body looked like a raisin."  
"Damn. . ." mumbled Alvis. "That's 2,569 now."  
"Just thought I'd let you know." Lisa turned to walk away.  
"Lisa!" Miri called after. "Just where do you get your information?"  
Lisa simply winked. "I have my ways. See ya!"  
"I envy her," said Alvis.  
"While I feel bad about that guy. . .darn. I guess that means we won't be going, then." Candace quickly stood up. "And that's fine by me."  
"No," said Alvis. "We're going."  
"What? Why?" Candace whined.  
"Maybe you forgot, but we gave that shit up," said Miri.  
Alvis leaned forward. "This attack wasn't simply an isolated incidence, ladies. I've heard that in the past two months, 100 college students have been found dead in the same manner. Not in haunted houses, but their bodies have all been described as shriveled up like raisins or prunes. Not only that, but all of these students were male."  
"Why hasn't the news picked up on this?" asked Venus.  
"They have, but you really have to dig deep to find this stuff," said Alvis. "The coroners in every case say that most of the men were in perfect health. Of those who weren't, they all had conditions they already knew about and these conditions played no part in their deaths."  
"What did?" Candace asked timidly.  
"No clue," replied Alvis. "There isn't a medial condition out there that causes a sudden raisin-like appearance. I'm thinking Earth Kingdom."  
"But, Alvis, we all agreed that we weren't going to fight as the Sailor Senshi anymore," said Venus.  
"Yeah, but we didn't say anything about this form," said Alvis. "Besides, as much as I like the legend, people are dying. As humans, we have a duty to stop this."  
"Well. . ." started Venus.  
"No! I am not going!" said Candace.  
Miri smiled. "Okay, then. You don't have to go, then."  
"Oooooh. . .now you made me feel bad. I'll go."  
Venus chuckled. "Gets her every time."  
Alvis stuck out her fist. "One last time. What do you say, girls?"  
Venus, Miri, and Candace placed their fists on top. "Let's roll," answered Venus as the other two nodded.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Kunzite started each other down. "I don't know where he is," Moon explained once again. "But even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you!"  
Although already battered, Kunzite twirled his sword around his fingers in an attepmt to intimidate her. "I'll just have to make you change your mind, then, aren't I?"  
Moon just shrugged. "You can try," she taunted. "Virginal Protector Assault!"  
Kunzite was slammed into a tree with such force that the tree snapped in half. After a few seconds, it became apparent that he wasn't getting up; Jadeite quickly appeared at his side. "You will regret this, Sailor Moon," he said as the two faded away.  
A gentle breeze started to blow. "Don't worry; I already do."

* * *

Venus and Alvis peeked over the bushes for a few seconds, then sat back down. "The police are just swarming the area!" signed Venus.  
"The only way we will be able to get in is to disguise ourselves," signed Alvis.  
"Do we really have to do this?" Candace signed with a whiney look on her face.  
"Come on, Candace!" Venus signed. "We'll go out with a bang!"  
"Oh, I sure hope not," signed Candace.  
"Okay, that's not what I meant," Venus whispered out loud.  
Alvis pulled out her SenshiCell. "Well, I don't know about you, girls, but I'm ready."

"The body was found here," the police officer told the group of reporters, many of who were from the southern half of the state as well as parts of Northern Indiana. "The head was found over there."  
"Ewww," whispered Miri. Venus jabbed her in the stomach.  
Alvis tapped Venus' shoulder, and quietly lead the other three "reporters" into an area off to the side. "Okay, I found out that this guy was part of yesterday's Two AM tour. The victim was wearing a silver chain that slipped off. He and a friend stayed behind to search for it. The friend found the chain, turned around, and saw someone becoming frustrated, grabbing that axe. . ." Alvis pointed to an axe that was part of the house's decoration. ". . .and chopping off the already dead victim's head."  
"Ewww!" reacted the girls.  
Alvis closed her notebook. "The thing is, the police found the body by the entrance. When I interviewed the friend, he said they were in the middle of the tour when this happened."  
"So, someone moved the body," Venus concluded.  
"And there's the trail." Candace traced the path from the body to a closed door. Candace gulped. "I bet you all want to follow."  
"Come on, Candace," encouraged Venus. "We can't prevent what happened to your grandfather, but we can stop this person, spirit, whatever, from doing it again. Even if we weren't Senshi, this 'someone' needs to be stopped."  
Candace's face paled a bit, but she nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. . ." She looked at Venus sheepishly. "Would you hold my hand?"  
The girls chuckled. "Alright," agreed Venus.

Alvis, Venus, Candace, and Miri found themselves wondering through what use to be a dining room. The windows had been boarded up to allow the house to be "haunted" 24-7. However, because of the investigation, the lights were on.  
"Wow," Alvis commented as she examined the machines that brought the house to life. "This stuff is so fake-looking. Gives the place a bad name."  
"Well, it's real enough to me," grumbled Miri. She had just walked into a spider's web and was quickly brushing the sticky strands from her face.  
"Alvis?" asked Candace. "If this is the spirit of a guy, how do we stop him once we find him?"  
"Um. . ." was the reply.  
"You mean you don't know?!" yelled Miri.  
"Well, I know of methods, but they involve a bunch of things that, even if we could afford them, would take weeks to get here. And there is no guarantee they will work."  
"I guess our plan should be to reason with him," said Venus. "Or give him what he wants. At the very least, we'' be stalling until we think of something else."  
Alvis shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."  
They followed the trail of blood down a long corridor. About half of the way down, the trail curved and went under another closed door. Being the closest to the door, Miri reached for the doorknob.  
Suddenly, low-grade electricity shot through Alvis. An image flashed through her mind of a woman standing on the other side of a door. Alvis gasped and quickly used her bodyweight to push Miri away from the door. Venus and Candace, who were standing directly behind Miri, were knocked over as well.  
A faint black energy wave shattered the door. The woman from Alvis' vision stepped out with a wicked smile on her heavily-make-uped face. "I apparently underestimated you girls. I thought I would have more time to search before you caught on."  
"I guess we don't have to worry about stopping a spirit now," Miri commented as Alvis helped her up.  
Venus helped Candace to her feet and asked, "Who are you?"  
"Well, I am offended," the woman replied. "How could you not know my name?"  
"I guess you just aren't important enough," Miri said in an attempt to egg the woman on.  
She took the bait. "I am important! I am Princess Beryl, second-in-line to the throne of the Earth Kingdom!"  
Miri leaned towards Alvis and whispered loud enough so everyone could hear, "Nope. Not important enough." Alvis rolled her eyes, but also chuckled at the comment.  
Angered by Miri's comment, Princess Beryl powered up to attack.  
"Okay, now would be a really good time to leave!" said Candace.  
As the girls ran back down the corridor, the walls started to shake. Back in the former dinning room, the girls sensed the oncoming attack and dove for the ground. The energy wave barely missed them and destroyed all of the House's equipment.  
Venus quickly stood up. "Girls! We don't have a choice!" The others knew what she meant and stood as well. "Minna! Henshion yo!"  
"Hai!"  
"Venus Prism Power!"  
"Mars Prism Power!"  
"Jupiter Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Prism Power!"  
"Make Up!"  
Princess Beryl powered up again. "Bring it!" she taunted.  
"Oh, don't worry," Sailor Mercury reassured her. "It will be brought." She formed her daggers, twirled them around her fingers, then hurled them at Princess Beryl. "Mercury Ice!"  
Princess Beryl deflected the daggers, but not without them cutting her arm.  
"Love Gun!" attacked Sailor Venus.  
Princess Beryl barley dodged that attack. "Hey! You're gonna hurt me!"  
A sweatdrop slid down each Senshi's check. "Uh, that's kind of the point," said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Well, that's not fair! I don't wanna get hurt!" Princess Beryl wailed.  
"Then you should have stayed home." Sailor Mars readied her bow and arrow. "Mars Fire!"  
Princess Beryl dodged that attack, too, but the heat from the arrow singed her arm. "Maybe using the legend as a cover up wasn't such a good idea after all." She teleported away.

* * *

She sighed as She read the headline on the front page of the newspaper. " 'Senshi Solve Murder Mystery.'. . .I guess I can't be mad at them this time; I would never have guessed that the Earth Kingdom was hiding in a haunted house."  
"So, you'll join them now?" He asked as He placed the tray on the coffee table.  
She lowered the newspaper. "I never said that."  
"Oh, come on." He plopped onto the golden-colored recliner. "They can obviously fight. And, apparently, they can think as well."  
"Are you saying I can't?" She asked.  
"I just don't like the idea of you continuing to fight." He poured Her tea and placed the cup in front of Her on the table. "If the Earth Kingdom finds out. . ." He suddenly stopped and looked around for witnesses. ". . .you know. . .they'll stop at nothing. . ."  
"I knew that before I started." She put down the newspaper and picked up the cup. "And while it is important to stay hidden, I do it only for The People." She took a sip. "I am to protect them, not myself."

* * *

Miri held her bracelet with both hands as she studied its design: three light-blue symbols of Mercury strung together by a darker blue metallic-looking string. The gems she had earned from the monsters she had destroyed dangled from the string. Miri brought the bracelet closer to her face in order to get a better look.  
"Have any idea what those things are?" Alvis' voice startled Miri out of her thoughts. "Or even how they get on our bracelets?" Alvis sat next to Miri on the bench. She took her own bracelet off to study it: nine green-colored fours strung together with a light green metallic string. "I mean, I saw them attach, but still. . ."  
"I'm still wondering how these things get us to henshion at all." Candace took off her backpack and sat on the ground in front of them. "And could someone else use these if they get a hold of them?"  
"Let's not find out. That last question at least." Venus tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "As for the rest. . .I think there are just some things that we're never going to discover."  
Candace looked down at her bracelet (six red Mars symbols held together by a red string) as she asked, "So, are we going to stop using these things or what?"  
"Honestly, I don't think this planet is going to survive if we quit," said Alvis. "If these powers can stop that evil. . ."  
"Then it's up to us to use them," Venus finished. "To hell with what the Princess said. These are our powers, not hers."  
Candace stood up. "Yeah! Besides, the world is too important to have only one person protecting it!" (Inside, though, Candace was cringing. _I really don't want to do this anymore._)  
"We may be connected by the Past," started Miri as she stood as well, "but this is our present. These are our lives. Let's take them into our own hands."  
Alvis clenched her fist and plopped it in the middle of the group. "We will finished what we have started. With no regrets."  
Miri, Venus, and Candace placed their own fists on Alvis'. "And with each other," added Venus. 


	11. Washington DC Bound!

Chapter Eleven: Washington D.C. Bound!

The man started clapping his hands. "Okay, people! Let's grab and move! Grab and move!" he ordered. "It shouldn't thirty people thirty years to find their luggage!"  
"Mr. Blake! My suitcase has a big slash in it!" called out a female student. Alvis looked over to find another student already helping the girl with the few articles of clothing that had fallen out.  
Mr. Blake bent down to investigate the slash. "It looks like a claw mark," he commented with awe.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed someone else.  
A fourth student looked at the opening to the conveyor belt. A wolf-like creature was crawling out. "I think that's who did it!" she screamed.  
The wolf leapt for the girl whose luggage it had ruined. She turned and screamed, frozen in place by her own fear.  
At the last second, Alvis tackled the monster in mid-air. They both landed on the airport's hard floor and rolled to a stop. Alvis quickly got to her feet. "You want some action, freak? Follow me, then. I'll show you a good time."  
The wolf howled and chased Alvis though the airport, firing laser beams from its eyes. Politicians, guards, and tourists of all nationalities scrambled out of the way. Still, Alvis started yelling, "Out of my way folks! I am a trained professional! I know what I am doing!" To herself, she added, "I think."  
She led the wolf to an area of the airport that was being renovated. The construction workers quickly evacuated the area.  
Finally, Alvis was able to stop running and face the wolf. She noticed the security camera in the corner of the room. _Just in case. . . _She snapped her fingers and the camera short-circuited. _No lookie-loos._  
The wolf creature fired its eyebeams at her again. Alvis rolled out of the way. She grabbed a nearby can of blue paint and flung its contents at the creature. This distracted the wolf long enough for Alvis to henshion. Tossing the empty can aside, Alvis yelled, "Jupiter Prism Power! Make Up!"  
The wolf wiped the paint from its eyes and howled again. "Is that all you can do? Dawg, get a life! Thunder Clap!"  
The wolf was hit, but not down. He ran towards Jupiter; she readied herself. Then, from behind him, "Virginal Protector Assault!" With that, the creature became a pink gem.  
Sailor Moon continued standing in the doorway, her arms still posed in the way she had ended her attack. The gem attached itself to Moon's bracelet. "I am tired of telling you. . ."  
". . .and I am tired of listening to you!" Jupiter interrupted.  
Moon narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Virginal Protector Assault!"  
Jupiter jumped out of the way. She unclasped her belt. "You bitch. Jupiter Lighting!"  
Moon wasn't expecting Jupiter to fight back. At the very least, not with this much power. The belt slashed Moon from her left armpit to her right hip. She screamed and fell to her knees. "You weren't suppose to do that," she told Jupiter.  
"Sorry I ruined your plan," Jupiter snapped sarcastically. "Next time, though, you shouldn't attack me."  
Moon stood up. "You aren't leaving me any choice."  
"Under who's terms?" Jupiter asked.  
"Mine!" Moon yelled. "Virginal Protector Assault!"  
"Thunder Clap!"  
Moon's and Jupiter's attacks met, were equal for a few moments, then Moon overpowered Jupiter. Jupiter knocked off her feet and into a support beam.. . .Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Lisa and three other classmates hovering over her. "Do you think she'll be able to hear us?" asked one of the girls.  
"Why don't you just ask me?" Alvis asked. "I mean, I'm hurt, not dead."  
The four looked down at her. "Hey! Alvis!" said the first girl.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Lisa.  
"Is this going to end up in next week's paper?" Alvis jokingly asked.  
"No," Lisa responded with a smile.  
"Okay. Then.. . . I feel like Robustin Dustin is sitting on my face," Alvis answered.  
"Ooh!" replied the girls. "That's bad," added the other girl.  
"Hey!" objected the guy. "I've lost weight since Grade 8!"  
"It's a good thing Sailor Moon saved you," the first girl commented. "It could have been worse."  
"Yeah. What were you thinking?" asked Lisa.  
Alvis slowly sat up in her hospital bed. "Wait. You think I was saved by Sailor Moon?"  
"We know you were," answered Dustin. "She was the one who called 911."  
_Oh, God. How long did I take to dehenshion?_ "Well, was she there when the EMTs arrived?" she asked.  
The four looked at each other. "Well, no," Lisa admitted.  
"She just said she found an injured girl," said Dustin.  
"So you don't know for a fact that is was really her," concluded Alvis.  
"Well, who else could it have been?" asked the first girl.  
"Tori, there are other Sailor Senshi," Alvis reminded her.  
"Yeah, way to go, Tori," said the other girl.  
"Oh, shut up, Shania," mumbled Tori.  
"Well, I think that was brave what you did," said Dustin. "Leading that monster away from us. It could have hurt a lot of people if you hadn't done that."  
"Well, that's why I did it," said Alvis.  
Shania, Dustin, and Tori all raised their eyebrows. "Really?" they asked together.  
Alvis chuckled. "I can be nice when people let me."

* * *

Mr. Blake helped Alvis out of the backseat of the taxi. Shania, Dustin, and Tori fell out the other side. "Wow. That was a tight squeeze," said Tori.  
"Hey!" cried Shania. "Get off me!"  
Lisa stepped out the front passenger's side door. "All I have to say is someone's deodorant stopped working in there."  
"Well, it can't stop working if you never wore any to begin with," said Alvis.  
The group stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her. "Are you serious?" asked Tori.  
Alvis chuckled. "I'm just kidding," she assured them. "Let's get inside."  
Tori sneezed. "No problem. It's a bit chilly out here."  
The residents and tourists of Washington D.C were making their way to dinner. Some had to walk around a disguised Princess Beryl as she watched the group enter the hotel. "I will prove to Mother. . ." She dramatically removed her sunglasses. ". . .that I am worthy of the throne." She smirked, then disappeared, startling those around her.  
Lisa caught this out of the corner of her eye. _What in the world. . .?_

She gestured for Him to join Her at the window. "I think they might be on to me. One of them was right there. She simply disappeared." She pointed to the spot Princess Beryl had been earlier.  
"I'll beef up security," He replied.  
She turned to face Him. "What are you going to tell them? That I have evil space aliens following me?"  
"Good point. But we need to throw them off your track. Of course, we aren't entirely sure they are on your track to begin with."  
"True." She gazed back out the window. "Let's just play this one by ear."  
The door opened. "Hey, girl? Aren't you hungry?" asked the visitor.  
"Sure am. Come on; let's go," She told Her partner.

* * *

Taini sipped her hot chocolate. She had managed to sneak by her "SS" again. _One of these days, they are going to catch on,_ she thought with a smile as she placed her mug back on the table. _I just hope that day isn't anytime soon._ She turned the page of her Wall Street Journal.  
"Can I help you, ma'am?" Taini looked towards the entrance. Alvis was leaning her crutch against the counter as she read the menu board. "Uh, yes. I would like a large raspberry hot chocolate."  
"Marshmallows?" asked the cashier.  
"Why not?. . .Large, please."  
The cashier made the drink, then brought it to Alvis. "It's, uh, it's on the house," he said slyly.  
Alvis noticed the piece of paper he was sliding across the countertop along side her drink. Alvis scoffed in disgust. She took her drink and flung a five dollar bill at him. "Here's a tip; buy a clue," she told him before hobbling away to find a table.  
Taini shook her head as she chuckled. "You could have just made up a number," she told Alvis as she sat down. "He probably wasn't going to call anyway."  
"A little inappropriate, though, don't you think?" Alvis replied. "After all, he is on the clock."  
"Well, it is two in the morning," Taini politely pointed out.  
"Doesn't matter; it's still wrong," said Alvis as she prepared to take her first sip.  
Taini put the Journal back together, then turned to Alvis. "Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.  
"I don't see why not," said Alvis. "If we're both awake this late at night, we must have something in common."  
"Possibly." Taini stuck her hand across the table. "My name's Taini. Pleasure to drink with you."  
Alvis shook Taini's hand. "I'm Alvis. Back at 'cha. What flavor?"  
"Raspberry. You?"  
"The same."  
"Cool. So, what's with the crutch?"  
"Oh, I was at the airport when that monster ran through."  
"Couldn't get out of the way fast enough?"  
Under the table, Alvis rubbed her leg to relieve the pain. "You could say that."  
Taini tool another sip of her drink. "So is that also why you're awake at two in the morning?"  
"Somewhat. I spent most of the day morning sleeping," Alvis explained. "Now I'm wired. . .and drinking hot chocolate." The two chuckled. "What about you?"  
"Felt smothered. Again. Had to sneak out to get my sanity back," Taini told her.  
A man in a black suit and tie ran inside the café. "Speaking of which. . ." said Taini, taking another sip.  
"Ms. Alexander! Why do you insist on giving me a weekly heart attack?" he scolded Taini.  
"This is Mr. Estaban, head of my personal SS," Taini introduced to Alvis, purposely ignoring Mr. Estaban's question.  
"SS?" Alvis asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Secret Service," Taini explained.  
"Um, hello?" Mr. Estaban was still waiting for an answer to his question.  
"I do it because I can," Taini finally answered. "Besides, you're cute when you're worried."  
"So, apparently I'm ugly when I'm not," he concluded. "Because you always have me worried."  
"Bingo." Taini push her chair back. "Well, my late-night buddy, it was nice to meet you." She stood, then stuck out her hand to shake Alvis' again. "Take care now. I don't want to hear that you were involved in another monster attack."  
Alvis gave Taini a friendly smirk. "Who knows? Maybe my problem is the airport."  
"Ms. Alexander. . .before your father finds out. . ." pleaded Mr. Estaban.  
Taini rolled her eyes. "Okay! I'm going!"

Alvis' hand slipped off the railing, and she tumbled to the ground. "What the fuck. . .?" Alvis pulled herself up as the lights in the elevator continued to flicker. "Apparently, the ride shuts down at three."  
Alvis heard screaming from the other side of the elevator doors. "Alright. Someone must have shown up without a reservation. Jupiter Prism Power! Make Up!" She pushed the "Door Open" button. As the doors opened, Jupiter slowly looked up. "No way," she commented.  
The elevator had stopped between floors. Jupiter had to pull herself through the small opening. As soon as she did, she heard a snap followed by a crash. Jupiter looked down the elevator shaft. "Okay, if that isn't creepy, I don't know what is."  
Someone started to run past her. Jupiter managed to stop her and her child from falling down the shaft. "You two should probably take the stairs. Just a suggestion," Jupiter told them.  
An energy ball flew down the hallway behind Jupiter; she, the woman, and the child heard it slam into a wall. "You'd better leave before that happens to the other side," Jupiter told them.  
Princess Beryl prepared to throw another energy ball. "This should get the Princess to reveal herself and my brother!"  
"All that's doing is property damage." The smoke cleared, giving Princess Beryl a better view of Jupiter. She grabbed Princess Beryl's arm. "Let's take this outside. Sailor Teleport!"  
In a flash of light, thet appeared in West Potomac Park. "Now, let's see what you've got," said Jupiter.  
"Uh, . . ." Princess Beryl looked around at her new surroundings in shock. "This wasn't part of my plan," she finally admitted.  
"Sorry. Didn't know," Jupiter told Princess Beryl as she prepared to fight. "Hope I can help you improvise."  
The two stood facing each other for about a minute. Finally, Jupiter relaxed. "Okay, this is the time where you come back with something witty, then I reply with 'Bring it on' or something, and then we fight."  
"Uh. . ." Princess Beryl began wringing her hands.  
"You really don't have anything, do you?" Jupiter realized.  
"Nope. I was just trying to get Princess Serenity."  
"You are the most incompetent villain I have ever seen."  
"Yeah. . .What does 'incompetent' mean?"  
Jupiter sighed. "Not able to do what is needed; to be without enough skill or knowledge."  
"Oh.. . .Hey!" Princess Beryl responded. She powered up. "Earth Energy!"  
"Thunder Clap!"  
The attacks met, and Jupiter easily defeated Princess Beryl. "That was just a warm-up, right?" she asked.  
"No," Princess Beryl sheepishly admitted. "That's it."  
Behind Princess Beryl, another figure materialized. "Beryl!"  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you weren't suppose to tell me that," said Jupiter.  
"Well, that _was_ stupid on her part," Queen Metallia told Jupiter. "But the reason I'm here is because _SOMEONE_. . ." Queen Metallia grabbed Princess Beryl's ear ". . .left the house after being told not to!"  
"But Mother!" Princess Beryl squealed in agony.  
"But nothing," countered Queen Metallia. "We are going home. But before we do. . ." Without saying a word, she sent an energy wave that knocked Jupiter off her feet. Then she tugged on Princess Beryl's ear even harder. "When we get home, young lady. . ." The two disappeared.  
"Here. Let me help you up." Jupiter looked up and found Sailor Moon offering her hand. Jupiter asked suspiciously, "What's the catch?"  
Moon smiled. "I'll send you the bill."

"Mother! Please let me out!" Princess Beryl continued to bang on the door. "I'm really sorry!"  
"Shut up!" Queen Metallia yelled back. "Nephrite! Jadeite! Get those two!"

"My number is zero," said Moon. "Next time. . ."  
"Beryl was looking for you," Jupiter interrupted. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to be doing this at all, much less by yourself."  
"Look. You girls do not have any idea what you are dealing with. . ." Moon started to say.  
"If you would just tell us, then we will. . ." Jupiter pointed out.  
". . .I am the only person with the power to stop this!"  
". . .The only way to win this is together!. . ."  
Jadeite and Nephrite materialized. Jupiter and Moon readied themselves. "This would be a good example," said Jupiter.  
"Too bad you wouldn't show me." Moon slammed her hand into Jupiter's stomach. The energy wave produced sent Jupiter flying into the nearby shrubbery. Moon turned her attention back to the Guardians. "Your turn." She placed her hands at her sides. As they began to glow pink, she raised them towards the Guardians. "Virginal Protector Assault!"  
Jadeite and Nephrite fell on their backs. Nephrite quickly got in a kneeling position. "Earth Beam!"  
Moon dodged the beam. . .but barely. "Virginal Protector Assault!" she yelled again.  
This time, the Guardians were able to avoid being hit. Jadeite leapt at Moon. She grabbed his outstretched arm and threw him over her shoulder. Nephrite took advantage of this distraction. "Earth Beam!"  
Moon was hit squarely in the back. She cried out as she fell to her knees.  
"Thunder Clap!" Jupiter's attack knocked Nephrite over. She gave him a cold, hard stare as she told him, "This is the part where the two of you retreat."  
Nephrite growled and the two Guardians disappeared.  
Moon stood, appearing a bit humbled, but still started with a stern, "Jupiter. . ."  
Jupiter would have none of it. "Princess. . .It looks like I showed you after all. And now I'm the one that leaves you behind." Jupiter scoffed and headed back to her hotel, leaving a pissed off Moon to stare at her retreating figure.

Alvis managed to slip back into her room unnoticed. . .except by Lisa. "Hey, what happened to you?" Lisa whispered. She would have signed the question, but she wasn't sure Alvis had enough light to see what she was saying.  
Alvis knew to watch what she said; of all the people she didn't want to tell a secret to, Lisa was on the top of the list. "I met someone in the café."  
Lisa's ears perked up, although not as much as they would have about Sailor Jupiter. "Really?"  
"A girl," said Alvis as she sat at the table across from Lisa.  
Lisa moved the lamp to her right just enough to see Alvis' face "Love knows no boundaries."  
"There is one," Alvis corrected her.  
"And that would be. . .?"  
"When there is no love to begin with."  
"Good point." Though Lisa was more into the "Big News" stories, she never missed an opportunity to work on her interviewing skills. "So, what is her name?"  
"Taini Alexander," said Alvis, knowing she would now have Lisa's full attention.  
She did; if Lisa's ears could have perked up anymore, they would have ended up on the top of her head. "As in Governor Tom Alexander's daughter?"  
Alvis nodded. She tried to think of any and every question Lisa would ask in order to answer all at once. "She is just as friendly as they say. Apparently, she likes to sneak away from her Secret Service. . .Lisa?" Alvis had caught Lisa rubbing her stomach, grimacing in pain. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah." Lisa stopped rubbing and went back to her homework. "I wanted to play superhero with you, but a luggage rack got in my way. I rammed right into one of the luggage pieces."  
Alvis remembered her chain slashing Moon in the same area. "Really?" she asked in an effort to learn more.  
Lisa looked back at her nightstand. "Man, it's late. We should get some shuteye." She extended her arm to turn off the table lamp.  
"Yeah. We should," Alvis automatically replied as the room plunged into darkness.


	12. Parents Just Don’t Understand

Chapter 12: Parents Just Don't Understand

Miri walked into the kitchen, drying her strawberry blonde hair with her blue and light blue stripped towel. She found Alvis standing over the stove, her own dark brown hair wrapped in a pink towel. "Good morning," greeted Miri as she grabbed a cereal bowl from the cabinet.  
"Good morning," Alvis repeated. She pointed over her shoulder as she continued to stir. "Could you grab me a can of chicken broth from that cabinet there?"  
"Sure." Miri did what Alvis had asked. As she placed the can on the counter, Miri accidentally looked into the pot. "Um, why are you growing a potato on the stove? Or do I want to know?"  
Alvis glanced over her shoulder at Miri while continuing to stir the pot. "Probably not."  
"Then never mind." Miri returned to fixing herself breakfast. "I gotta hand it to you, Alvis: You come up with the weirdest recipes."  
"Well, I still can't believe there are so many ways to enjoy a dead cow," Alvis playfully shot back.  
"You better watch it, you 'Va-gen'," Miri responded, alluding to the rumor that Alvis was a practicing Pagan.  
"Yeah? Well, it's too bad you can't 'Pra-tect' yourself if I voodoo you," Alvis replied, poking fun at Miri's religion.  
Miri was about to respond when the doorbell rang. "We shall continue this exchange of wits in a moment," she said dramatically as she went to answer the door.  
Alvis chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah. Whatever."  
Miri continue drying her hair as she headed for the door. "Any idea who would be here at nine o'clock on a Saturday?" she asked.  
"Well, we are," Alvis replied.  
"Ha, ha," Miri sarcastically laughed. She opened the door. . .then dropped the towel in shock. "Mother? Father?"  
Alvis' ears perked up when she heard that. _Uh oh._  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" Miri stammered.  
"We could ask you the same question," replied Cindy matter-of -factly.  
"You knew we had that shoot for _Crystal Living_ today," continued a disappointed Gregory, "yet you never showed up."  
"We let you have your little rebellion," said Cindy. "Now, it's time for you to come back home and be with the family."  
"Excuse me." Alvis appeared behind Miri. "But this is my home. I did not invite you here and I will not have you upsetting my friend." She placed her hand on Miri's left shoulder to prove her point.  
"And just who are you?" huffed Cindy.  
"Alvis Aminia," Alvis told them with a "I-Am-Not-Afraid-Of-You" look.  
Sounding even more snobby, Cindy started to say, "We, _Ms. Aminia_ could have you arrested on kidnapping charges. . ."  
"But you won't!" interrupted Miri. "Because then people would finally discover how little you actually care about your children!"  
"Young lady!" said Gregory angrily. "You know. . ."  
Alvis could see that this was going to lead nowhere. She stepped in between them. "Whoa! Let's clam down!"  
"I believe you had best stay out of this!" demanded Cindy.  
"I believe I'm already in it," Alvis snapped. She stopped, and took a deep breath to calm herself. _You're not helping,_ she thought. "Look. The reason Miri has been staying here is because I don't want something bad to happen to her. . .just as I'm sure you don't."  
"Bullshit!" Miri coughed.  
"Miri Brooks!" hollered Gregory.  
"Watch your mouth, young lady!" scolded Cindy.  
Alvis raised her hands. "Enough! Now, before the neighbors call the police, I suggest we meet at Moonani Park tomorrow at noon to discuss this. Things are too heated right now. They need to cool before anything is accomplished." She looked at Gregory and Cindy. "Is that alright with you two?"  
Gregory and Cindy looked at each other as if to confer, then nodded. "That's fine by us," agreed Cindy.  
Alvis looked at her friend. "Miri?"  
Miri crossed her arms and mumbled, "Whatever."  
"Yes or no," Alvis firmly insisted.  
Miri sighed. "Fine. Yes," she relented.  
Alvis took another deep breath and quickly said, "Alright then. We will see you both tomorrow at noon. Bye!" Alvis quickly closed the door before anything more could be said. She leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well. That was fun."  
"I hope you're kidding," Miri snapped.  
"Well, yeah," Alvis replied in a sarcastic, yet gentle, manner. She watched Miri sulk to her bedroom. "Miri?"  
"I don't wanna talk." The door slammed shut.

* * *

"So, how close are we to finding Prince Endymion?" Queen Metallia asked.  
"This technology isn't working," Kunzite reported. "The scanners are just selecting random people as the Prince."  
"What do you mean 'random people'?" asked Queen Metallia.  
Holding a clipboard, Zoisite turned to face Queen Metallia. "According to the scanners, I'm the Prince, a Freddy Prinze, Jr. is Princess Serenity, and a dog is South America is Sailor Venus."  
"Well, we've always referred to the Sailor Senshi as 'dogs'. . ." Nephrite smirked.  
Princess Beryl stopped filing her nails. "Why should we even care? I mean, if he really wanted to join us, he would have by now," she asked as she walked up behind her mother.  
Queen Metallia sighed loudly. "I thought we went over this already. He hasn't joined us because Princess Serenity brainwashed him in the Past Life, and she's probably already found him in this one."  
"I can be your heir!" whined Princess Beryl. "You don't believe I can rule, do you?"  
"Well, that's one reason," said Queen Metallia.  
Princess Beryl angrily crossed her arms and harrumphed.  
"Princess Serenity is bound to have the Ginzuishou. As long as she has it, we are unable to rule this planet," Queen Metallia turned around and started to explain.  
"Why should we care?" interrupted Princess Beryl.  
Queen Metallia's ability to maintain her cool was all but gone. "Because anything we do can be undone!" She hit Princess Beryl in the back of the head. "Have you paid attention to _anything_ since we started this?"  
"Ow!" Princess Beryl rubbed her head. "Why do you always hit me?"  
"Because you always deserve it!" Queen Metallia yelled back.  
"But it hurts!" Princess Beryl continued to whine.  
"Would you quit whining?" Queen Metallia barked. "That is _exactly_ why you aren't my heir!"  
The Guardians shook their heads in disbelief. "I believe this would be a good time to leave," said Kunzite. The others agreed and left the women to their shouting match.

* * *

A few days ago, Alvis had invitied Venus and Candace for lunch today. This now proved to be a good thing; Alvis really needed help convincing Miri to talk to her parents.  
Candace slurped another spoonful of soup as Venus continued the conversation. "I know it's gonna be hard, but, like, you and your parents really need to talk. I mean, what if something happens? You'll regret not taking this opportunity."  
"You don't understand, Venus," Miri replied. "My parents only had children to improve their image in this community. That and we're a side effect of sex."  
"Miri! Honestly!" Alvis reacted in shock.  
"Well, we are! If we were the only reason adults have sex, there would be no need for abortions and stuff," Miri argued.  
Alvis placed her hand over her face. "Oh, God. Let's not go there."  
"The point is," continued Venus, "the Earth Kingdom knows our identities. They can attack us at anytime. . ."  
"Or our families! Or friends!" interrupted Candace. "I mean, they went after Venus' parents!"  
"We're not telling you the fate of anything will be based on this talk or you _have_ to go home with them," said Alvis. "And I'll be there so you won't be alone."  
"Or back out," Miri added.  
"Well, that's another reason," admitted Alvis before she had another spoonful of soup.  
Miri sighed. "You girls. . ."  
"One talk. That's it," Venus said firmly.  
"If you don't want to talk to them again, we won't make you," said Candace.  
Miri sighed again. "Okay, fine. But why are you girls so desperate for me to do this?"  
Even though the question was for everyone, Miri was looking at Alvis when she asked, causing Alvis to believe the question was actually for her. She took another sip of her drink before replying, "Well, I've learned the hard way what happens when you close the doors of communication. It really comes back to bite you."  
"With your parents?" Candace timidly asked.  
Alvis shook her head. "No. We've never been close, but we don't hate each other, either. . ..No, I lost a friend, a very close friend, because I wouldn't talk."  
Venus noticed Alvis' eyes clouding up. "Are you okay, Alvis? Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Alvis cleared her throat. "Eventually. But not right now. It still hurts."  
The others nodded. "No problem," said Venus.

* * *

"How far along are we with creating the Great Army?" Queen Metallia asked Kunzite and Zoisite.  
"The brainwave patterns of the Earthlings have changed dramatically since the time of the Silver Millennium," Zoisite reported. "Any methods to fully control one are no longer effective."  
"We have, however, generated a way to temporarily control one," Kunzite continued. "We will have to periodically resubject the Army to the treatment, but it will work while we look for a permanent solution."  
"Any side effects?" Queen Metallia asked. "I'd hate to have someone just keel over during a battle."  
"No side effects have yet been determined," said Zoisite.  
"Have you started adminstring it yet?" asked Queen Metallia.  
"Take a look for yourself," answered Zoisite. He and Kunzite parted to show Queen Metallia a twenty-something woman. Her blue eyes flashed bright red. She bowed towards Queen Metallia. "I await to do your bidding."  
"Well, await no more," said Queen Metallia, an evil grin forming on her face. "Go and find other worthy of joining the Great Army."

* * *

Miri gulped loudly as her parents stepped out of their silver Royals Royce. "You know what? I've changed my mind." She quickly stood and tried to leave.  
Alvis grabbed Miri's arm and pulled her back down. "Oh, no you don't."  
"Alvis. . ." Miri whined.  
"Miri. . ." Alvis whined back. She cleared her throat, then stood as Cindy and Gregory approached. She greeted them with, "Mr. and Mrs. Brooks! Welcome!" Gregory and Cindy mumbled a greeting and sat on the bench facing Alvis and Miri.  
Alvis knew she would have to get the ball rolling in order for anything to be accomplished. She quietly pulled a small piece of paper out of her corduroy pant pocket; on it was a list of conversation starters. "So, Miri. Would you please explain why you left home? And I do ask that Mr. and Mrs. Brooks refrain from speaking until Miri is finished speaking."  
Miri took a deep breath. "I am sick and tired of being treated like an object whose only purpose is to advance your image." Slowly, her courage returned. "Every time I get an award, you don't care! I could win the Nobel Prize for curing cancer and you wouldn't even go to _that_ ceremony! Yet a cop thanks you for picking up a piece of trash, and here comes the press and the governor. . ."  
"The governor wouldn't be able to come on such short notice. . ." Cindy interrupted.  
"Mrs. Brooks. Please. . ." started Alvis.  
"That's another thing!" Miri continued. "If you don't like it, it's wrong!" She angrily jabbed her finger at her parents. "Everything must be your way or it's wrong!"  
"That is not true. . ."said Cindy.  
"Mrs. Brooks. . ."  
"Yes, it is!" yelled Miri. "You just proved it!"  
"That is enough!" Cindy quickly stood. "You either come back home. . ."  
"Mrs. Brooks!"  
". . .or I am pulling Venus' school funding."  
Alvis stood as well. "Mrs. Brooks. What did I say before we started?"  
"She is my daughter and I will speak to her whenever and _however_ I want to!" Cindy shot back.  
"Which is probably another reason why she left!" Alvis couldn't help commenting.  
Gregory stood to say something. Before he could speak, Miri choose that moment to cry out, "Enough!. . .I'll go back. But give me some time to pack."  
Alvis looked at Miri in shock. "You serious?"  
"If Venus' funding gets pulled, she won't be able to attend Prism anymore," Miri told Alvis forlornly.  
Cindy and Gregory puffed out their chests in victory. "6:00pm. Tonight. No later," Cindy instructed. She turned to leave, and found herself facing a stranger. "I beg your pardon! This conversation was suppose to be private!"  
Miri stood up. "I have a bad feeling about that guy behind us," she told  
"It feels like we're being surrounded," Alvis replied.  
Indeed, a small group of people slowly surrounded them. The woman standing in front of Cindy, the same woman Queen Metallia had met earlier, reached for her. "You will join the Great Army," she monotonly informed Cindy as her blue eyes flashed bright red.  
Cindy and Gregory took a few steps back. "I most certainly will not!" said Cindy in disgust, completely ignoring the potential danger she might be in.  
Miri pulled out her SenshiCell and quickly scanned the park. "No alien life forms in the park. These guys are all human," she reported.  
"Call Venus," ordered Alvis. "Candace said something about family time, so we'll call her as a last resort."  
The woman lunged for Cindy; Alvis lunged for the woman and tackled her in mid-air. Cindy regained her composure long enough to say, "Well, it's about time you made yourself useful."  
Alvis bit her tongue. "Yeah. You're welcome."  
Miri stretched her left arm towards Moonami Park Pond, which was only a few meters away from her. She spent a few seconds concentrating, then a flash of light-blue light raced across the water. "Gotcha!"  
An older gentleman leapt for Miri. She brought her arm across her body, and lead water from the pond towards the man, engulfing him in a bubble.  
"Miri! Have you been learning that Black Magic?" asked Gregory in horror.  
Miri rolled her eyes. "Something like that."  
Alvis scraped her right foot along the ground, then pointed at the woman that had tried to attack Cindy. Static electricity flew out of Alvis finger and shocked the woman. "Miri!" Alvis called out. "I see Venus! Let's get out of here!"  
"Okay. Then why did I call her?" Miri asked, a little annoyed.  
We need to get your parents to a safe place first!" Alvis explained. "This way!"  
Miri successfully resisted the urge to sigh. "Alright! Just let me finish up!" She quickly surrounded two other people in a bubble before joining the retreat.  
"Miri! What is going on?" asked Gregory. "I demand to know how you learned this Black Magic shit! It's blasphemy, I tell you. . .!"  
"That's it!" Miri stopped dead in her tracks. "Alvis! If you want to protect them, fine! But I won't!"  
"Miri!" said Venus.  
Miri angrily pointed at the people chasing them. "If they want my parents, they can have them!" She then pointed at Cindy and Gregory. "And I hope you two rot in Hell!"  
"Miri! How dare you?!" yelled Cindy.  
"Watch your mouth, young lady!" added Gregory.  
"Watch you back instead!" yelled Venus.  
A young man wrapped his arms around Miri's waist. She, in turn, shoved her elbow deep into his stomach. As he let go, Miri kicked another woman in the chest. Alvis lowered her shoulder, and threw her body weight into another attacker, sending him into yet another attacker. Venus dodged a few punches, then landed a few of her own. She then squatted down and swung her leg around, knocking over two more. "We don't have a choice!" she yelled. "Minna! Henshion yo!"  
"Hai!" Miri and Alvis responded.  
"Venus Prism Power!"  
"Jupiter Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Prism Power!"  
"Make Up!"  
Cindy's mouth dropped open. "M-Miri?" Gregory gasped.  
Sailor Mercury turned around to face them. "It's Sailor Mercury now. Gotta problem? Get in line."  
"Get the Sailor Senshi," the attackers began to mumble.  
The Senshi were now unable to use their powers against innocent people since the strength of their powers increased when they henshioned. Because of this, they were soon overwhelmed by the attacking group. In the mist of the confusion, Cindy and Gregory were pulled away.  
After a few minutes, the Senshi managed to get out. "Where are they?" asked Sailor Venus.  
"I thought they got themselves out," said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Well, that would be a first." Mercury rolled her eyes. "Good!" Mercury shot back.  
Venus stepped in between them. "Girls! Right now, we have to deal something more important than your bickering!" She pointed at their attackers as they appeared to regroup. "We can't fight them when we are fighting ourselves! We need to stop them somehow."  
The Great Army froze for a second, then suddenly disintegrated away. An eerie silence followed. "Or they can stop themselves," finished Venus.  
Jupiter looked around for other people and found no one. "What was that all about?"  
Mercury coughed to clear her throat. "I don't say this out of spite, but I think they were after my parents and . . .I think they got what they wanted."

* * *

"I hate to question your leadership in any way, but why did you have the Great Army retreat?" Kunzite asked as he approached Queen Metallia.  
"Because they have not been properly trained," she explained. "This was only a test. . .and they passed."  
With glowing red eyes, Cindy and Gregory stepped out of the shadows. "We are ready to do your bidding," they droned together. 


	13. Friendship with the First Lady

Chapter 13: Friendship with the First Lady

"You're leaving already?" Holly asked as she pulled her Japanese textbook out of her locker.  
"Yep. Right after Last Hour," said Venus. "Uncle Joe called yesterday and said they were heading to the hospital. The neighbors are watching the girls, but they're leaving tomorrow, so we offered to watch the girls and cook the meal."  
Holly closed her locker and slung on her backpack. "Boy or girl?"  
"They wanted to be surprised," said Venus.  
"Well, you better tell me when I see you next Monday. Happy Thanksgiving!" Holly waved goodbye as she walked into her classroom.  
Venus waved back. "You, too!"  
Lisa Kino's face suddenly appeared in Venus' view. "Soooooo, your aunt and uncle are having their third child, huh? Congrats!"  
"Lisa! Wow. . ." Venus caught her breath. "I don't know how you do it, but could you do it without the Scare Factor?"  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Lisa flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You're leaving after Last Hour to watch Carol Sue who's 7 and Tracy May who's 5. You're gonna help with Thanksgiving so that Aunt Tabby can spend time with the new arrival."  
"Whoa. You're good," said Venus.  
The warning tone sounded. "Well, gotta go! Have fun in Indiana!" Lisa dashed to class.  
"I never told. . .How does she do it?" Venus shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

"_I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," she warned him.  
"You wouldn't do that to someone as cute as me," Jadeite pretended to plead with her.  
"You tried to take my sister," she reminded him, keeping her arrow aimed at him. "Your appearance is of no concern to me."  
Jadeite quickly realized that Mars was being serious. "But I was just following orders!" he insisted as he started to panic.  
"We are all responsible for the choices that we make and the actions that come from them." Mars let her arrow fly.  
_Jadeite stepped out of the shower. He wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror and just stared at his reflection. _No matter what I try. . .Why can't I get her out of my head?_  
He entered the adjoining bedroom. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Jadeite changed into his Guardian uniform. As he buttoned the last button of the jacket, he thought he heard a female voice say, "You look so cute." Jadeite snapped his head around, but found himself alone.  
He slowly turned his head back to the mirror and gasped. Candace's reflection was wearing a slender red dress and leaning her head on his reflection's shoulder. "What the. . .?" Jadeite blinked; Candace was gone. "Um, I better get something to eat," he said aloud. Jadeite left his room, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Tammy scraped the last of the eggs onto Luke's plate. "Shelly! Leave Katie alone."  
"But she took my eggs!" Shelly whined.  
"They were mine! I was just taking them back!" Katie explained.  
"Keep that up and _I'll_ take them from both of you," Tammy warned.  
The sisters quickly quieted down. "Yes, ma'am."  
"That's better." Venus walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Venus! I just ran out of eggs!"  
"And cereal." Luke pointed at Tracy May, who's brown curls were now a nesting place for Cheerios.  
"I'll clean her up," Lea offered.  
"Thank you, Lea. Venus, grab five dollars from my purse. There's a Burger King across. . ."  
"Hey! No fair!" whined Shelly.  
"Well, too bad," said Tammy. "I'll go grocery shopping as soon as I can. Your father's taking something to Aunt Tabby."  
"I can eat anything; it doesn't have to be breakfesty," Venus insisted.  
"There's nothing here to eat," Tammy told her. "Apparently, your aunt and uncle haven't had the time to shop."  
"Alright. I'll be quick," Venus promised.  
"Ack!" squealed Lita. "Lea knocked over the milk!"  
Lea stood frozen in mid-Cheerio extraction, she and Tracy May now covered in milk. "It was an accident!" Lea insisted.  
Tammy sighed heavily. "I sure hope so," she told Venus.

"Um, yes. I would like a #9 with hash browns and medium drink," Venus ordered.  
"Alright. That will be $5.35," said the cashier.  
Venus looked at the $5 bill in her hand. "Oh, geez. Well, I. . ."  
"Please add a #1 with hash browns and an orange juice." Venus saw the $20 bill and looked over her right shoulder to see who was holding it. "Taini! Hey!"  
"How are ya?" Taini handed the cashier a $20. "Keep the change." She turned to Venus. "Ms. Ryann, correct?" Venus nodded. "I thought you lived in Illinois."  
"My mother was raised here," Venus explained. "She moved after she graduated from high school. What are you doing here?"  
"This is where Daddy and I come for vacations," Taini told her.  
"Cool Beans," said Venus. "Tell your father congratulations on winning the election. What was it like watching the results?"  
Taini pretended to have a heart attack. "It was the most gut-wrenching night of my life. Daddy and President Tuckcuss were neck-and-neck for the longest time. But Daddy won with 63.5 of the vote."  
"I know my parents helped," said Venus. "And if I were 18, I would have as well."  
"Well, I know he would love to hear that," said Taini with appreciation.  
The cashier handed each girl her order in separate bags. "I voted for your father as well."  
"Well, thank you," said Taini. "Anything you would like for him to address?"  
"Well, raising the minimum wage would be nice," he admitted. "It's hard to go to college on $5.15 an hour, even with financial aid."  
"I'll tell him when I get back to the house," Taini told him.  
His smile grew wider. "Gee! Thanks!"  
"Do you need a ride home?" Taini asked Venus as they left the building.  
"No, thank you," declined Venus. "I'm just across the street."  
"Alright. But before you go, let's exchange email addys," said Taini.  
Venus raised an eyebrow. "Addys?"  
"Addresses."  
"Oh. Sure!"  
Taini pulled a small notebook out of her pink clutch purse. The girls quickly jotted down and exchanged their "addys". "Will you be on-line tonight?" Venus asked.  
"Are you kidding? I would die if I didn't check my email 12 times a day! I'm totally addicted!"  
Venus laughed at Taini's hyper activeness. "Alright. I'll talk to you tonight then."  
Taini continued to smile. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Queen Metallia tossed the papers into the air. "This information is shit!" she carped. "Jadeite! Is the computer fixed yet?"  
"I don't think I'll be able to," Jadeite answered. "The parts are no longer manufactured. I did some research on another machine we could purchase and modify. . ."  
"Okay, since when did we start paying for things?" Queen Metallia asked.  
"Well. . ." started Jadeite.  
"Just use the five-finger discount!. . .You know. . .steal it."  
"But stealing is wrong," Jadeite caviled.  
"So is killing a person!" said Queen Metallia. "Even if you have a really good reason!"  
"Good point," said Jadeite before he left the Throne Room.  
Queen Metallia shook her head in disbelief. "I really hope we finish this soon."

* * *

Alvis stepped out of her apartment just as Abbey's suitcase came off its wheels. Alvis locked her door, then went to help. "And where are you running off to?" she asked as she knelt down.  
"Hey, Alvis. Just getting ready to leave for Thanksgiving."  
"Ah, Thanksgiving." Alvis nodded in understanding. "The day we celebrate the taking of Native American lands by eating slaughtered pigs and turkeys.. . . Where you headed?"  
Abbey snapped one wheel back into place. "California. Mama, Papa, and Candace should be here in a few minutes to pick me up." She snapped the other wheel on. "There! Now stay!" She stood. "So, how's Miri?"  
"Actually, she seems happier than ever," Alvis responded. "It's been almost two weeks, but I still can't tell if that's how she really feels or it just hasn't kicked in yet."  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she is absolutly thrilled," Abbey said. "I mean, her parents really aren't the nicest people on the planet. I know you see differently in all the ads and press releases, but that's because . . . that's what they want you to see. Miri and her siblings are only brought out for a photo op or two, and then sent back to their rooms. Honestly, I'm surprised Miri hasn't shunned people altogether. I mean, if your own parents don't treat you like a human being, can you trust anyone else to?"  
"Wow. . .I didn't realize it was that bad," Alvis admitted.  
Abbey pushed the elevator down button. "So, what are you and Miri doing for Thanksgiving?"  
"Nothing special," Alvis responded with a shrug. "We may have a mini-dinner or something. We really don't care about the whole thing." Sincerly, she added, "But I hope you and Candace have fun."  
The elevator doors slid open. Abbey chuckled at Alvis' last comment. "We'll try. Hey, I know Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins are going to spend Thanksgiving alone. Maybe you should invite them over."  
"Good idea," said Alvis.  
"Well, I'll see ya later." Abbey stepped in, then waved as the doors slid shut.

* * *

**Goddess V:** Hey, Taini!  
**Goddess V:** How r you?  
**TALEX:** I'm good. How about you?  
**Goddess V:** I'm good too!  
**Goddess V:** This is so cool!  
**TALEX:** What is?  
**Goddess V:** IMing you!  
**TALEX:** Well, I'm glad.  
**TALEX:** I was wondering: Did you get your screen name from Sailor Moon?  
**TALEX:** Like a play on words for Sailor V?  
**Goddess V:** Yep! U a fan?  
**TALEX:** I'm not, but a friend of mine is. Especially with the Sailor Senshi showing up in real life.  
**Goddess V:** Yeah. that has been pretty awesome  
**TALEX:** This is going to sound bizarre, but I'm beginning to believe that this friend might actually be Sailor Moon.

Venus blinked a few times and re-read Taini's last post.

**Goddess V:** RU Serious?  
**Goddess V:** Why do u say that  
**TALEX:** I read that Sailor Moon stopped some bad guys awhile back. That same day, my friend suddenly cancelled an outing we had been planning for months.  
**TALEX:** She was really looking forward to this, and then she never gave a good reason why.  
**Goddess V:** Whoa  
**Goddess V:** What's her name?  
**TALEX:** Why?

_Good question,_ thought Venus. _Think, girl, think!_

**Goddess V:** Whether she is or not, I would like too meet her  
**Goddess V:** I love meeting other otuku  
**TALEX:** Otuku? Uh, yeah.  
**TALEX:** Her name is Molly Tanner. Her email is MoonieFan8.  
**TALEX:** Is it odd that there are seven other MoonieFans?  
**Goddess V:** No  
**Goddess V:** It's just not very original  
**TALEX:** lol.  
**TALEX:** What are you doing for Thanksgiving?  
**Goddess V:** just haveing lunch with the fam.  
**TALEX:** Are you free for dinner?  
**Goddess V:** hang on. let me ask Mama

"Hey, Mama!" Venus called up the stairs. "May I go to Taini's for Thanksgiving?"  
"Sorry, Venus," Tammy called back. "I didn't catch that!"  
Venus sighed and hustled upstairs. "May I go to Taini's for Thanksgiving? We should be done with ours by then."  
"Taini who?" asked Tammy as she continued to fold the laundry.  
"Alexander," replied Venus. "Her and her father are just down the block."  
Tammy stopped folding. "Taini Alexander? As in the daughter of President Alexander?"  
"Well, President-elect. . .but, yeah," Venus answered.  
"Go for it," Tammy told her, a bit of envy in her tone.  
"Thanks, Mama!" Venus ran back downstairs.

**Goddess V:** Mama said yes  
**TALEX:** Great!  
**TALEX:** I hate to cut you off, but I have a Poli Sci report to finish.  
**TALEX:** Harvard accepted me in January.  
**TALEX:** When Daddy won the Primary, I wanted to help with his campaign.  
**Goddess V:** Coolio! Harvard!  
**TALEX:** Harvard offered to keep my spot as long as I enrolled in one class.  
**Goddess V:** I'll let u go then  
**Goddess V:** See ya!  
**TALEX:** Goodbye.

Venus scrolled back up. "Molly Tanner, huh?"

* * *

Taini opened the front door of her father's vacation home to find Venus holding a small package. "Venus! Welcome!" Taini stepped out and hugged her guest in greeting.  
"Happy Thanksgiving!" Venus cheerfully returned the greeting. She pulled back and presented the package. "Here's a little something for you. I bring a present whenever I'm invited to a meal."  
Taini pulled two necklaces out of the box. At the bottom of each chain was half of a heart. Together, they formed a whole that read, "Best Friends Forever." "Friendship necklaces," Taini breathed.  
"One's for you and one's for me.. . .Well, go ahead! Pick one!" said Venus. Taini did just that and handed the box back to Venus. "Thank you," said Taini  
At that very moment, a purple '04 Oldsmobile pulled up to the curb. A 20-something looking woman popped out of the back. She wore a peasant-style purple shirt, jean mini-skirt, and 3-inch high heals. "Taini!" she squealed.  
Taini finished clasping the necklace together before greeting her newest guest in the same manner she had Venus. "Molly! How are you?"  
"Oh, ma gaw, girl! I am, like, soooo excited!" Molly replied.  
Venus' eyes grew wide with surprise. She was still trying to recover from Molly's "outfit", and was shocked to hear how she spoke. _Sailor Moon's a Valley Girl?_ she asked herself in disbelief.  
Taini gave Molly a look-over. "Wow. It has been such a long time."  
"Totally!" Molly agreed. "When Mama told me that your Daddy was gonna nominate her, like, I was just, like, 'Oh, my God!' Like, 'No way!'"  
"Well, your mother is very qualified for the position," Taini stated.  
"Yeah, but it's still _co-ell_," said Molly. "We'll get to live in the White House together, you know?"  
"I hate to break it to you, but only the president and his family live in the White House," said Taini.  
Molly's face went confused. "You serious?"  
Taini nodded. "As a Cheney heart attack."  
"Wow.. . . Mama, you totally can't take this job," Molly told her mother as the rest of the Tanner family reached the patio. "We won't be living in the White House. I mean, major bummer."  
Mrs. Tanner chuckled. "I already knew that, Honey."  
"And you still wanted it? Ohmygawd," replied Molly.  
Taini chuckled. "Venus, this is Molly Tanner. She's been my best friend since high school. . ."  
_Wow. Taini's so smart and Molly's so dumb,_ Venus thought to herself. _Opposites really do attract._  
". . .rents, Tamara and Byron, and brothers, Carson, Jai. . ." Taini leaned towards Venus. ". . .with an 'I', don't forget that. . ." She straightened back up. ". . .and Thom. Tanners, this is Venus Ryann. She and I met during the campaign."  
"Well, it is a pleasure to met you, Venus," Mrs. Tanner said.  
Venus shook Mrs. Tanner's hand, then Mr. Tanner's. "The pleasure is mine as well."  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but can we continue this inside?" asked Jai. "My skin and cold air just do _not_ mix."  
Molly became confused again. "I didn't know anyone's skin could mix with air."  
Venus worked hard to stifle a laugh while Taini openly rolled her eyes. "Alright. Let's go inside."  
"Well, hey there, Tamara! How are you?" called a voice from the front door. Venus turned to find Tomas Alexander, the nation's next president. Venus had been so nervous about meeting Molly, the potential Princess, that she had forgotten about Taini's father.  
"Tomas!" Mrs. Tanner hugged Mr. Alexander. "I'm still in shock. We don't see each other in over a year and when I finally do hear from you, you're nominating me!"  
"Well, when I started thinking about my Cabinet, your name was the first to pop into my mind," Mr. Alexander told her.  
"Daddy. This is Venus Ryann, the girl I met in Illinois," said Taini, pulling Venus to her side.  
"N-nice to m-meet you, Mr. Presid-dent-elect, sir," said Venus as she nervously stuck out her hand to shake his.  
"Please. Call me 'Tomas.' It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ryann," Tomas responded. He firmly shook her hand.  
"Hey! Where's Jai?" asked Mr. Tanner.  
"Oh, he's already inside," said Thom as he too entered the house.  
"Good idea." Molly followed suit.  
"I guess we'd better follow." As Tomas ushered the remaining Tanners inside, Venus whispered to Taini, "In person, your father looks like Tom Hanks."  
Taini giggled. "He gets that a lot."

"Let us join hands and bow our head," said Tomas. "Dear Heavenly Father. . ."  
Almost immediately, Venus sensed Taini's feelings change from happy to uncomfortable. Venus opened her right eye and saw Taini's face a bit twisted. _I wonder what's wrong._  
". . .it is in Your name we pray. Amen," Tomas finished. Everyone replied, "Amen." Everyone but Taini.  
Venus brushed it off. _Maybe she prefers to pray in silence or something._

After the meal, everyone gathered in the living room. Venus knew this was her chance to talk to Molly. She just wasn't sure she could tolerate much more of Molly's speech. "So, Molly. Taini tells me that you are a _Sailor Moon_ fan."  
"Ohmygaw! Are you, like, kidding me?" Molly responded. "_Sailor Moon_ is, like, the best show out there, you know? I mean, like, the show is, like, the total bomb! You got those, like, skirts, and the, like, spinning and transforming and whatever. And then there's Tuxedo Mask! Total hunk-o-rama!"  
Venus raised an eyebrow as Molly happily sighed. "Ooookay. . .Molly, if you could be any of the Sailor, uh, Scouts, which one would you be and why?"  
"Well, Serena, of course!" Molly reacted as if Venus should have known that already. "Totally! I mean, she has the hunky boyfriend and all that power. sigh Oh! And her hair is sooooo blonde! Oh, my gawd!"  
_Not as blonde as yours,_ thought Venus.  
"But those bad guys she has to face," Molly continued, ". . .gag me with a Crescent Moon Wand."  
_I am going to regret asking this._ "Would you want to face them?"  
"As if! Their fashion sense is horrible!"  
_More or less than your grammar? Or this conversation?_ Venus started to think of another question when the doorbell rang. Molly quickly hopped up from her spot on the floor. "I'll get it!"  
Taini, who had risen from the couch, could only watch as Molly zipped by. "But this isn't your house."  
Molly either didn't hear Taini or decided to completely ignore her. Either way, Molly happily flung open the door. "Hel. . .lo? Who are you?"  
Venus' bracelet suddenly began flashing. Her head quickly snapped towards the open door as a hand grabbed Molly's shirt and pulled her out the door. "Help!" Molly managed to yelp.  
Taini and Venus quickly ran outside. "Molly!"  
Kunzite laughed. Still holding Molly by her shirt, he told her, "I have you now, Princess."  
"Princess?" asked Taini. "Molly couldn't be a princess if someone did it for her!"  
"Don't try to throw me off!" Kunzite yelled. "Earth Quake!"  
Before the attack reached them, Taini and Venus leapt out of the way. Venus then quickly dove behind the side of the building. "Let's end this party. Venus Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Sailor Venus stepped from behind the building. "Put the girl down, Kunzite, and back away!"  
"Now I wonder: Are you confirming that she is the princess. . ." Kunzite tightened the chokehold he now had on Molly. ". . .or trying to throw me off course."  
"Believe whatever you want," Venus told him. "What I wanna know is how long it will take me to kick your butt."  
"Oh. . .scary," Kunzite mocked.  
Venus tried to appear tougher than she was. "You'd better be scared, buddy!"  
"Please don't hurt me!" whined Molly.  
Kunzite growled, then flung Molly to the ground. "Earth Quake!" he attacked Venus.  
Venus somersaulted out of the way. "Hey! Away from the building, please!"  
Kunzite shrugged. "Suit yourself. Earth Quake!"  
"Love Gun!" yelled Venus as she jumped out of the way again.  
Tom finally stuck his head out the front door. "What is. . .?" He stopped when he realized what was going on. "Uh, never mind. Please continue."  
There was a loud snap. After being hit by two Earth Quakes, the front of the house finally collapsed on itself. Tom managed to jump outside, out of the way. As Tom recovered from his near-death experience, Kunzite grabbed the front of his shirt. "Oh, but this will be so much more fun with an audience."  
Taini stepped out of her hiding spot. "Daddy!" she called out in panic.  
Venus took a few steps forward. "Let him go!" she ordered with a little more force.  
"Oh, but he should make things more interesting," Kunzite explained. He threw Tom to the ground, and asked him, "Now, what should I OOOF!"  
Venus had chosen that moment to tackle Kunzite. Both stopped their momentum in a kneeling position. Before Kunzite could speak, Venus formed her TiaraSword. "Venus Love!" She slammed it into his chest. The impact sent Kunzite back about 100 meters.  
Venus whipped out her SenshiCell. "Minna! I need back-up!"  
"Sorry, Venus! No can do!" Jupiter replied.  
"What do you mean 'No can do'?" Venus asked.  
"We've got problems of our own!" Jupiter told her.  
Venus heard "Mars Fire!" in the background. "Where are you?"  
"In Cali with Candace," Jupiter replied. "Gotta go!"  
"Wait!" Venus groaned as she hung up her Cell. "Great. . ."  
Kunzite slowly stood. "Earth . . .!"  
"Virginal Protector Assault!" Kunzite landed flat on his butt once more. A shadow fell over him. "Would you quit showing up?" he asked as he looked up at his opponent's face.  
Sailor Moon cocked her head to the side. "But I thought you said you wanted an audience."  
"You're just an annoyance!" Kunzite attempted to grab Moon's legs to yank her off her feet. She quickly backfliped, kicking Kunzite in the chin. "You've got to be faster than that!" she taunted.  
Kunzite's anger had reached a boiling point. He let out a battle cry and began to charge Moon. Moon readied herself for hand-to-hand combat. Venus quickly stepped in-between them. "That's enough, Kunzite."  
For a few moments, no one moved. Kunzite realized that his anger was being replaced with another emotion. _What is this feeling?_ he thought. _And why do I only feel it around her?_  
"Kunzite!" Queen Metallia's voice entered his head. "Get back here! Now!"  
Kunzite took a few steps back, keeping his eyes locked on Venus'. "There is something about you," he told her, his tone both serious and gentle. "I will find out what it is." He then disappeared.  
"What did he mean. . .?" Venus turned to Moon, but found no one. "Well, at least I didn't have to hear one of her speeches."  
"Daddy!" Taini ran to her father to make sure he was alright. As she helped Tom to his feet, Mr. and Mrs. Tanner finally ventured out of the house. "Molly!" They rushed to Molly, who had fainted on the front lawn. "Honey! Speak to us!" Mrs. Tanner pleaded.  
"His clothing. . .so. . .ugly," Molly muttered.  
Venus breathed a sigh of relief. _There is no way she could be Sailor Moon. Thank God._

* * *

Kunzite shook his head. "She wasn't the one, Queen Metallia."  
Queen Metallia slammed her fist on the arm of her throne. "Curses! Even with our new machinery, we are still being fooled. Princess Serenity is more cleaver than I had anticipated."  
Jadeite entered the room in a rampage. "So are those damn Senshi! How did they get there so quickly?"  
"Well, they do have those cell phones," said Kunzite. "That would explain how they get in contact so quickly, but not how they got there so quickly."  
"There may be a spy among us," Nephrite suggested. "Someone who gives the Senshi information in advance, tipping them off."  
"Or gives them a dose of luck," added Princess Beryl.  
"Well, that someone needs to come and give you a dose of sense," said Queen Metallia.  
"If I didn't know any better, Mother, I would think you were insulting me."  
"Well, there's your problem: You thought," quipped Queen Metallia.  
"Yeah. . .Well. . .You. . ." Princess Beryl tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't and gave up. "Whatever."  
Queen Metallia rose from her throne. "Kunzite. I know you are loyal to me and are trying your best," she said as she approached him. "But my patience wears thin. Find Princess Serenity. Let no one stop you. Not even Sailor Venus."  
"Why do you single her out, My Queen?" Kunzite asked.  
"Your mind may not know, but your heart does. Stay away from her, Kunzite. She's trouble."

* * *

On a day when people headed to the mall for the best deals, the people of this neighborhood were outside in robes and pajamas, eyes focused on Tabby and Joe's house. Police, journalists, and anchorpersons were surrounding the house, though none of the neighbors knew why.  
Venus sat with her knees to her chest and back against the wall. She closed her eyes as the DJ interpreted the song. "I hate to do this to you folks, but police are saying that a 12th female is reported missing. Witnesses say that 'a monster' kidnapped Cathy Daniels, a 19-year-old college freshman at West Cali Tech. The 11 others, whose ages range from 16-25, were also taken by 'a monster', though it is unclear whether or not this is the same one in every case. . ."  
From her own mattress, Venus opened her eyes to look at Taini's perfectly made one. "Authorities also believe that Taini Alexander may be among this group of girls," the DJ continued. "In case you don't know, she is the daughter of President-elect Tom Alexander. The White House won't comment. However, local officials say that she was actually in the area for the holidays. She disappeared in the middle of the night. No one witnesses her disappearance, which is why they are hesitant to connect her disappear. . ."  
A tear slid down Venus' cheek. _How did I not know?_

She looked at the scene. _Sorry, girl, but it's gotta be this way,_ She told Venus in Her mind.  
"I told you this would happen if she disappeared," He told Her. "But since you insist. . ."  
"You know as well as I she had to go," She told Him. "She was the only one in the way."


	14. It’s all in the Family

Chapter 14: It's All in the Family

"Finally!" Abbey picked up the handle of her rolling suitcase, and walked out of her apartment. "Good morning, Mrs. Jenkins," she greeted her elderly neighbor. "How are you today?"  
"Well, this damp weather is making the arthritis act up, but other than that, I'm doing alright." Mrs. Jenkins pointed to Abbey's suitcase. "I see that you're headed on a trip."  
Abbey nodded. "Yes, ma'am. My family is going to pick me up in a few minutes."  
"Where are you all headed?"  
"Pleasure City, California," Abbey replied, tucking her jet black hair behind her left ear. "My grandmother fixes a gourmet Thanksgiving meal. It's to die for."  
"Well, have fun and take care," said Mrs. Jenkins.  
"I will. See you Saturday." Abbey took a few steps forward and the wheels came off her suitcase again. "Oh, for Pete's sake," she mumbled. "I just fixed this thing. . ."  
"And where are you running off to?" Alvis asked as she knelt down to help.  
"Hey, Alvis. Just getting ready to leave for Thanksgiving."  
"Ah, Thanksgiving." Alvis nodded in understanding. "The day we celebrate the taking of Native American lands by eating slaughtered pigs and turkeys.. . . Where you headed?"  
Abbey snapped one wheel back into place. "California. Mama, Papa, and Candace should be here in a few minutes to pick me up." She snapped the other wheel on. "There! Now stay!" She stood. "So, how's Miri?"  
"Actually, she seems happier than ever," Alvis responded. "It's been almost two weeks, but I still can't tell if that's how she really feels or it just hasn't kicked in yet."  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she is absolutly thrilled. I mean, her parents really aren't the nicest people on the planet. I know you see differently in all the ads and press releases, but that's because. . ." Abbey thought of how to put it. ". . .that's what they want you to see. Miri and her siblings are only brought out for a photo op or two, and then sent back to their rooms. Honestly, I'm surprised Miri hasn't shunned people altogether. "I mean, if your own parents don't treat you like a human being, can you trust anyone else to?"  
"Wow. . .I didn't realize it was that bad," Alvis admitted.  
Abbey pushed the elevator down button. "So, what are you and Miri doing for Thanksgiving?"  
"Nothing special," Alvis responded with a shrug. "We may have a mini-dinner or something. We really don't care about the whole thing.. . .But I hope you and Candace have fun."  
Abbey chuckled as the elevator door opened. "We'll try. Hey, I know Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins are going to spend Thanksgiving alone. Maybe you should invite them over."  
"Good idea," said Alvis.  
"Well, I'll see ya later." Abbey stepped in, then waved as the doors slid shut.

* * *

Queen Metallia gestured for the young woman to step forward. "How are things progressing, Jade?"  
"Everything is going as planned," Jade informed Queen Metallia. "I shall capture The Last Survivor."  
"With the Sailor Senshi separated with Thanksgiving, you will easily succeed. Now go!"  
Jade bowed. "Yes, Queen Metallia."

* * *

Grandma Vallari smiled and opened her arms. "Abbey! Candace! How are you?"  
"Grandma!" All three gathered for a group hug.  
"What did you do to your hair?" Grandma asked as she gathered some of Abbey's hair in her hands.  
"Apparently, I died my hair during that whole thing," Abbey told her. "I liked it, so kept it." Abbey pointed to her chest. "Got rid of the breasts, though. I have no idea what I was thinking."  
"Well, as long as you are thinking clearly this time," said Grandma. "And Candace. . . Look at you! You've grown, haven't you?"  
Candace nodded. "In many ways, yes."  
"And still as pretty as ever. My, my, my. Even after four children and five grandchildren, I am still amazed how quickly you grow up."  
A man stuck his head out the front door. "Hey, gang!" he yelled into the house. "Joseph's here!"  
"Brian! Hey!" Joseph and Brian exchanged hug. "You shaved the beard! I like."  
Brian rubbed his chin. "It was getting to be too much to handle."  
Inside Grandma's home, there were more hugs and greetings. Candace was especially thrilled to see Lucy and Harmony, her five- and four-year-old cousins.  
After greeting their young cousins, Candace and Abbey were approached by another cousin, 20-year old Kyle, and an unknown woman. "Hey, y'all! I would like to introduce you to Jade Smith. Jade. There are my cousins Abbey and Candace."  
_Kyle and Jade must be serious,_ Candace thought. You only bring your boy/girlfriend to a Valleri family gathering if the two of you are serious. It's seen as introducing the family to its newest member.  
"Pleasure to meet you." Abbey and Jade hugged. "You as well," said Jade.  
Candace also hugged Jade and said, "Hello," but it was forced. Instead, Candace was sizing Jade up. Jade appeared to be friendly, bubbly, and not nervous around her new family. Yet there was something that bothered Candace.  
Kyle lead Jade to the rest of the family. "Candace, you okay?" Abbey asked gentley.  
"I'm sensing something from Jade," Candace answered quietly.  
Abbey wasn't able to hear Candace over the noise level. She leaned closer. "What?"  
Candace didn't want to draw any attention to her conversation, so she pulled Abbey into another room. "I'm sensing something from Jade," she repeated. "I don't know what.. . .I mean, I sense something evil from her, but I don't sense that she is actually evil. I. . .I can't figure her out."  
Abbey, afraid Candace might close in on herself, placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I may not be a Sailor Senshi or have magical powers, but I'm in this thing with you, no matter what."  
"I know," said Candace with a smile.  
Abbey smiled back. "Alright. Now, let's get back in there before they start looking for us."  
Lucy was tugging on Jade's sleeve as Abbey and Candace re-joined the family. "Come see what Harmony and I are doing!" She dragged Jade to where she and Harmony were playing.  
"So, Kyle." Abbey wrapped her arm around Kyle's neck. "Remind me: How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
"Six months yesterday," said Kyle without hesitation.  
"You remembered your anniversary?" Abbey asked in shock.  
"You can't even remember your own birthday," Candace added, also surprised.  
Kyle blushed. "Yeah, well, she is something special. I. . .I think she's The One."  
Despite what Candace had just told her, Abbey couldn't help teasing Kyle. "Oooh. Kyle Vallari: Ready for commitment."  
"Oh, stop it." Kyle playfully pushed Abbey away. "I'm gonna wait a little longer, but I'll ask her eventually."  
_I hope you don't,_ Candace thought as she watched Jade. _Not until I figure out what's going on._

"It is in Your name we pray, Amen," finished Grandma. "Amen," the family responded.  
"So, Kyle. How are things at South Cali University?" asked Amy as she placed her napkin in her lap.  
Kyle started spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate. "I've definitely decided on engineering. Want some?" He offer Jade the potatoes. She declined. "The only problem is that SCU doesn't have an engineering program. So I have to transfer. I just don't know where to go."  
"To exist is to change, to change is to mature, to mature is to go creating oneself endlessly," quoted Sally.  
"Henri Bergson?" asked Kyle.  
"Yep," nodded Sally.  
"I don't have a problem with change; it's where to go for change that's driving me nuts," said Kyle.  
"So, Jade," said Brian, "now that we finally know that you exist, tell us a little about yourself."  
Jade wiped her mouth and placed her napkin back on her lap. "Well, I'm an Accounting major with a minor in Finance. I'm from Pennsylvania. Live with my mother, stepfather, and half-brother."  
Candace poked Abbey in the leg. Abbey instinctively looked down to find Candace passing her a note. _Don't wanna raise suspicions. Could you ask how they met? What attracted her to him?_  
Abbey looked over at Jade while picking up her fork. "So, Jade. . .How exactly did you met Kyle?"  
"Well, during the first Summer Session, I fell up the stairs." Jade blushed. "There was water; I swear. Anyway, Kyle helped me pick up my books, then asked if I had eaten lunch yet. I hadn't, and we went on our first date."  
Candace scribbled on the note. "So, about May?" Abbey relayed.  
"Yep!" answered Jade.  
Abbey snuck another peek at the note. _6 months,_ Candace wrote. _What attract her 2 him?_  
"You know," Abbey continued, "when I think about Kyle, I think about his extensive knife collection, childhood obsession with eating bugs, and being Wonder Woman four Halloweens in a row. What draws your eye to him?"  
"Four?" Jade looked over at Kyle. "You told me only once."  
"Well, at least once," Kyle replied as if his hand was caught in a cookie jar. "I just didn't tell you about all of them."  
"Right there!" Jade pointed to Kyle's face. "That smile. Whenever he gets embarrassed, this smile here. . .Also, he actually cares about his appearance. I mean, he doesn't do moisturizers or spend hours looking for clothes, but he does more than throwing on a holy pair of jeans and a wife-beat."  
"That's what happens in the Valleri family: You are prim and proper and that drives you insane," Abraham quipped.  
Everyone at the table laughed. "That's the price of perfection," added Joseph.  
Candace shot Abbey a confused look, then leaned over. "Have we always been like this?"  
"Why do you think I went to college out-of-state?" Abbey whispered back.

* * *

"How are things progressing?" asked Queen Metallia.  
"Everything is going to plan," Jade said. "The Last Survivor and Sailor Mars suspect nothing."  
"We must add the Last Survivor to our side as soon as possible," Queen Metallia reminded Jade. "We must have her power. She will lead our Army against the Senshi! I want her tonight!"  
Candace's face paled, and she nearly dropped her SenshiCell. _Tonight? Here? Alone?_  
"Yes, Queen Metallia. As you wish." Suddenly, loud static caused Candace to pull the phone away from her ear to save her hearing. "Ow. . ." she mouthed.  
The door opened; Candace jumped into her fighting stance. "Candace! Whoa!" Jade placed her hand over her heart. "You scared me! I didn't know you were here!"  
"Uh, I was just checking my voicemail," Candace lied. "I didn't know you where in there.. . .What were you doing in there?"  
"I. . ." Jade stopped to think about it. "I don't know. I've been blacking out a lot lately. Must be stress."  
Candace noticed that Jade had no cell phone or any other type of communications device on her. She was baffled; Candace could have sworn her phone had tapped into an electronic device.  
"Well, I'd better head back to the living room. Kyle will probably want to head back to the hotel soon," Jade continued.  
"Uh, well, if that's the case, I'll just say 'Good-bye' now. I, uh, still have to call. . .some people," said Candace.  
"Alrighty, then. I'll see you tomorrow," said Jade as she headed down the hallway.  
As soon as Jade was out of sight, the door to Abbey's room opened. "I can't believe I spilt that all over Hey!" Candace shoved Abbey back into her room and quickly closed the door. "What was. . .?"  
"Jade doesn't know she's one of them!" Candace hissed.  
Abbey was still thinking about the cranberry stain on her slacks. "Wait. What. . .?"  
"The Earth Kingdom is controlling and communicating with Jade, but then she forgets," Candace tried to explain. "She says she's been blacking out lately and she didn't know why she was in the room, and she was talking to Queen Metallia and they're after you. . ."  
"Again?" Abbey asked.  
"Metallia says there's some sort of power coming from you. She doesn't know what it is, but she wants it. . .and you."  
"Wow. They aren't going to give up, are they?" Abbey asked, though she didn't expect Candace to answer. "What do they want from me?"  
"They want you to become another Guardian to lead this Great Army they keep talking about," said Candace. "We don't know anything about it, though."  
"And why do they want me to lead it?" Abbey had already concluded that the Earth Kingdom would be ruthless. She just didn't think they would still be after her, and this scared her. "I mean, how do they know I'd be any good at it? Would they kill me if I wasn't?"  
"Well. . .I think they'd make you good at it." Candace really didn't want to say that, but felt Abbey needed to hear it.  
Abbey's Panic Meter went up another notch. "I really didn't want to hear that."  
"I didn't think so," agreed Candace.

Jade walked into the living room. Kyle rose from the couch. "Honey, are you alright?" he asked. "You just took off down the hall."  
"I really don't know," Jade admitted. "I've been blacking out for. . .I guess, the last two weeks or so. I guess it's stress or. . ."  
There was a glow of black energy on Jade's hips that turned into a pager-looking device. Jade grabbed her head as if in pain. All she heard was Queen Metallia's voice: "They are on to you! Attack now!"

"I just wish I had some idea what this power is," Candace continued.  
"Did I get it from that potion?" asked Abbey, referring to the potion that had brainwashed her to almost marry Jadeite.  
"I don't think so; it sounds as if this power is what protected you from being killed from the potion. This probably makes you stronger than the average human."  
Abbey raised an eyebrow. "What, and Sailor Mars doesn't?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Jade!" they heard Kyle yell, followed by something heavy hitting the wall. Candace and Abbey rushed out of the room to see what was happening.  
Brian knelt next to Kyle, who had apparently been thrown against a wall. "Jade! What is wrong with you?" asked Kyle.  
"Nothing," Jade admitted. "I just need to lure a few people down here." The pager on Jade's hip began to glow black again. Before Brian could say anything, Jade raised her hand; a beam of the same black glow shot out of her palm. Brian was slammed into the same wall as his son. This time, however, the glow held him to the wall.  
Jade grabbed Kyle by his red polo shirt. "And you are going to help me," she finished.  
Abbey and Candace ducked into another room. "Looks like it worked," signed Abbey.  
"Well, it's not like it could have been helped," Candace signed back. She peered around corner. She spotted the heating vent above Jade's head. Hoping this would work, Candace focused her power on the hot air coming out. "Mars Fire," she whispered.  
The air exploded from the vent, its cover hitting Jade in the face. Brian's prison faded away. He and Joseph helped Kyle to his feet, and followed the rest of the family out the door.  
Candace handed Abbey her SenshiCell. "I need you to call Alvis. I'm gonna need back-up."  
Abbey took the phone. "No problem."  
"Mars Prism Power! Make Up!" Sailor Mars stepped out of the room. "Jade! If you want me, you'll have to get me! Sailor Teleport!"  
"If that's the way you want it. . .!" Jade also teleported from the room by using her pager.  
As she waited for Alvis to answer, Abbey watched the two teleport from the room. "Whoa. . ."

* * *

"Thank you so much, girls," Mrs. Jenkins told Alvis and Miri as they carried their dishes back to their apartment. "Mr. Jenkins and I really appreciated it."  
"No problem, Mrs. Jenkins," said Miri.  
"I just hope we don't have to do this next year," added Alvis.  
"You girls take care now," said Mrs. Jenkins.  
"We will.. . .Could you get the door?" Alvis asked Miri.  
Miri nodded. "Sure thing." As she reached for the knob, Alvis' SenshiCell rang. "I guess the Earth Kingdom doesn't do vacations," Miri quipped.  
They quickly placed the dishes next to the door. "What's up?" Alvis answered the call.  
"They're at it again," said Abbey. "Candace and Jade teleported, but I don't know where they went."  
"We can only trace the SenshiCells," said Miri. "If Abbey has Candace's, but isn't with her. . ."  
"Don't worry; we'll find her," Alvis assured Abbey. She hung up and looked around for witnesses. "Ready? Henshion yo!"  
"Hai!" Miri responded.  
"Jupiter. . .!"  
"Mercury. . .!"  
". . .Prism Power! Make Up! . . .Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

Jade followed Mars to a wooded area overlooking the highway leading into Pleasure City. The wind picked up as each woman tried to stare down the other. Finally, Jade's pager powered her up again. Caught off-guard, Mars was hit in the gut and slammed into the ground.  
She slowly stood back up. _Cheap shot, lady,_ she thought. Her bow and arrow formed in her hands. "My turn. Mars Fire!"  
Jade jumped out of the arrow's path and attacked Mars again. Prepared this time, Mars ducked behind some shrubbery. "Think you can hide from me?" Jade fired shot after shot at the spot Mars should have been. "Should have," because once the smoke cleared. . . "Hey! Where'd you go?"  
Mars had made her way to another spot a few meters away. She attempted to slow her breathing. _Now what? I can't hide forever._  
"Mercury Ice!" Four daggers hit Jade in the shoulders. "Alright! Stop right there!" Sailor Mercury ordered, more daggers in hand.  
Jupiter stepped behind Jade. "That's enough from you." She unclasped her ChainBelt. "We're taking you down."  
"Try me," Jade taunted.  
As Jade and Jupiter duked it out, Mars came out and joined Mercury. "What'cha doin'?"  
"Analyzing," Mercury answered as she continued to type into her SenshiCell. "I'm trying to determine whether or not she's human."  
"She is and is being controlled by the pager on her hip," Mars responded. Mercury stopped typing and gave Mars a "Why-Didn't-You-Say-Something-Sooner?" Look. "You didn't ask," Mars explained.  
Jupiter landed at their feet. "Damn! I almost lost my arm there!"  
_Ring!_ "Great! Now what?" asked Mercury.  
"What is it, Venus?" asked Jupiter.  
"Minna! I need back-up!" said Sailor Venus.  
"You're kidding me," Mercury mumbled.  
"Sorry, Venus! No can do!" Jupiter replied.  
"What do you mean 'No can do'?" Venus asked.  
"We've got problems of our own," Jupiter told her.  
Jade crept closer. Mars stepped in front of Jupiter and aimed at Jade's feet. "Mars Fire!"  
"Where are you?" Venus asked.  
"In Cali with Candace. Gotta go!" Jupiter snapped her cell shut. "Alright. If the pager is the source, then let's get it!"  
"Why are you looking at me?" asked Mars.  
"'Cause you're the one with the bow and arrow," Jupiter answered.  
"Yeah. . .of fire!" Mars reminded her.  
"Oh, yeah," Jupiter remembered.  
Jade took the opportunity to attack. The girls screamed as they were knocked the ground. "What are you three doing over there? Swapping brownie recipes?"  
"What are going to do?" asked Mercury. "Candace will fry her, I'll turn her into an ice cube, and you'll electrocute her."  
"Then let's not use our powers," concluded Mars.  
Jupiter and Mercury looked at Mars, then each other. "Why didn't we think of that sooner?" asked Mercury.  
"Maybe 'cause of that!" Mars pointed at Jade's oncoming attack. The girls squealed and scrambled out of the way. "Let's do it, girls!" said Jupiter as she began to charge Jade.  
"Oh, God! I hate this part," whined Mercury before following Jupiter.  
"Why are you complaining?" asked Mars. "She's dating my cousin, not yours."  
Jupiter lunged for Jade. Jade sidestepped the assault. Mercury then grabbed Jade from behind. As Jade struggled to break free, Mars grabbed the pager. In her hands, it quickly burst into flames, becoming nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
"Whoa!" Mercury exclaimed as she caught the now unconscious Jade.  
"Jade!" Mars quickly checked Jade's pulse, then her pupils to see if they were dilated. "We'd better get her to a hospital."  
"Alvis and I will," said Mercury. "You'd better get back before you blow your cover."  
"Good idea.. . .Sailor Teleport!" Jupiter helped Mercury support Jade. "Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

"You think this enemy of yours is still after her?" asked Zarah.  
"We aren't sure," answered Jupiter. "They've brainwashed people before, but have left them alone once we bring them back."  
"We're not sure if she'll remember this, but if she does, let her know it wasn't her fault," added Mercury.  
"The Earth Kingdom is determined to do whatever it takes to get rid of us," said Jupiter. "Jade, unfortunately, was another pawn."  
"Why did they choose Jade?" asked Brian.  
Jupiter and Mercury looked at each other, hoping the other had an answer. "Uh, we're not sure," Jupiter finally spit out. "There may not even be a reason."  
"A bad case of Enee, Meany, Miney, Mo," added Mercury. Jupiter jabbed Mercury in her side for the comment. "Ow. . ." she mouthed.  
"I don't think even _they_ know what they're doing," finished Jupiter.  
Kyle continued to lovingly stroke Jade's head. Candace knew it was silly to ask, but did anyway. "You really love her, don't you?"  
"I sure do," answered Kyle. "I just wish I could have kept this from happening to her."  
A knot formed in Candace's stomach. "So do I."  
Confused, Kyle looked over to ask what she meant. Candace laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped him in a hug. Kyle decided not to ask. _I'm sure she as her reasons._

* * *

Abbey was confused. "Why are you giving me your phone?" she asked Candace  
"This is your SenshiCell. Miri and Alvis have been working on it for a while." Abbey finally took the cell as Candace continued. "It's abilities are limited right now, but you're able to call us and disguise yourself. Whenever Miri and Alvis figure out how the other functions work, they'll add 'em."  
"Wow. . .this is incredible," breathed Abbey.  
"We may never find out what this energy is, but the Sailor Senshi will always be here to defend you," Candace reassured Abbey.  
Abbey was misty-eyed. "Thanks, Candace." She wrapped Candace in a hug. "You girls are the best." 


	15. Kidnapping to Get What They Want

Chapter 15: Kidnapping to Get What They Want

"_Let no one stop you. Not even Sailor Venus.. . .Your mind may not know, but your heart does. Stay away from her, Kunzite. She's trouble."_  
"So, you actually had lunch with her the day before?" asked Julie.  
Venus nodded. "My family even offered her a place to stay since her house was destroyed."  
"So, why do they think those monsters got her?" asked Tricia.  
"The police aren't sure," Venus answered.  
"Where were all the bodyguards?" asked Julie. "I figured a Prez-elect would have Secret Service crawling all over the place."  
"He gave them the week off," Venus answered.  
Julie raised an eyebrow. "He what?"  
"He said it's tradition," Venus insisted.  
_Apparently, the Senshi are keeping their identities secret,_ Kunzite concluded. Taking a break from his Princess Serenity hunt, he watched Venus as she ate lunch. It was an unusually warm day, so the cafeteria windows were open, allowing Kunzite to listen in while sitting in a tree.  
Bobby sat next to Katherine. "My class watched the news during Hour Four. Those monsters got their 16th girl. Fifteen years old."  
"Fifteen?!" repeated Katherine. "Holy crap."  
"What do these things want?" Tricia started to panic. "I mean, any one of us could be next."  
"I'm sure Prism's planning something," said Danica.  
_Maybe, but I don't think they can actually do anything to protect us,_ thought Venus.

"This is ridiculous!"  
"Unbelievable."  
"Insane. Absolutely insane."  
Miri and Candace, along with Tammy, Holly, Tanya, and Cassie, were huddled together by the front steps. Each girl was holding a copy of the new rules Prism Academy had set forth in the wake of the latest kidnapping.  
"There is no way Prism is gonna be able to do all of this," said Tammy.  
"Can they get enough cops to usher us all to school?" asked Tanya.  
"How is wearing camouflage going to help us?" Holly asked. "Are these things colorblind or something?"  
"And how would Prism know?" added Cassie.  
"I hope it's not from personal experience," said Tanya.  
Candace and Miri gave each other "I-Hope-Not-Either" Looks.  
"Nobody knows anything about these kidnappings," said Lisa as she joined the group. "Not even the Sailor Senshi."  
"They gotta know something," said Tammy.  
"All they told us was that this enemy wanted them and that people like Jade are just in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Candace. "They never said anything about the kidnappings."  
"Why not?" Holly wasn't being confrontational; she was simply being curious.  
Candace looked at Miri; she was too nervous to come up with a good answer. Miri sprang to her defense, even though Candace didn't need to be. "Jade could have been killed! I think the kidnappings were the last thing on her mind!"  
"Geez, Miri. I was just wondering," said Holly.  
"Oh. . .uh, yeah. I knew that," Miri said with a hint of guilt.  
Tammy raised an eyebrow. "Take a chill pill."  
"As a reporter, I typically don't like to say this, but it may be in our best interest if they didn't say anything," said Lisa.  
"Why's that?" asked Miri.  
"Think about it: If the Earth Kingdom knows the Senshi are on to them, they may start kidnapping and killing more often. The Senshi obviously don't want that," Lisa answered.  
A businesswoman stepped out of her car. "Holly! Let's go!"  
"Whoops! Gotta book!" Holly picked up her pack and hustled to the car.  
"We'd better get going, too," said Tammy, referring to all of them.  
As the group dispersed, Miri quickly asked, "Lisa? How much do you know about the Sailor Senshi?"  
"About as much as you do," Lisa answered. "Why?"  
"Uh, well. . .you always know things before everyone else. We were wondering if you knew their identities," Miri answered.  
Lisa laughed. "Shoot, if I knew that, I'd be rich!"  
Candace and Miri quietly let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Venus, honey! Please come into the living room!" said Tammy.  
Venus closed the front door. "Mama? What are you doing home so early?"  
"Well, come on in and I'll explain.. . .Alright. Your father and I have called this family meeting to discuss the GPS locators we bought for all of you," said Tammy.  
Venus sat next to Lita on the couch as Lita asked, "What's a GPS locator, Mama?"  
"GPS stands for 'Global Positioning System." Tammy held up the locator. "It is a devise that will allow us to know where you are at all times."  
"But what happens if it gets wet?. . .or the chain breaks?" asked Venus. "I mean, you now know that I walked past that trash can, but you don't know where I am now."  
Tammy and Pat gave each other "Why-Didn't-We-Think-Of-That" Looks. "Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Pat finally answered.  
_Oh, great. We're screwed,_ thought Venus.

* * *

The sun was setting. The wind blew right through Miri. "Man! It is too cold for this."  
The girls were standing side-by-side outside the library, staring down Nephrite and members of the Great Army. "Don't worry; I'll make your demise quick. I will stop your invasion, Moon Kingdom!"  
"Hey! We're the ones living here!" Alvis pointed out.  
"You won't be for much longer." Nephrite pointed at the girls. "Charge!"  
The girls readied themselves. "Let's do this!" said Venus before leading them into battle.  
Alvis placed a Member in a half-Nelson before asking Venus, "Why aren't we henshioning?"  
Venus kicked another Member in the stomach, then punched him in the face before answering. "Because just about every time we do, Sailor Moon shows up. . .Hiya! And I really don't feel like. . ." Venus dodged a grab attempt. ". . .dealing with her today."  
"I understand ya, sista." Alvis kicked her Member in the butt, sending her flailing body to the ground.  
"After all this time. . ." Candace timidly punched at her Member before dodging another's kick. ". . .I'm still not very good at this."  
Miri landed on her back after being tripped by a Member she hadn't known was behind her. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see if any others were behind her. "My God. . .Venus!"  
From her own half-Nelson, Venus looked up. "Wha--? Oh, my God." The Member took advantage of the distraction and broke free of Venus' grip.  
What Miri and Venus saw was Tammy running up the street in her business suit. She was holding and looking down at what appeared to be her GPS receiver.  
Candace looked over to see what all the commotion was all about. "What is your mother doing here?"  
At that moment, the town's new Alien Alert System sounded again; the girls had been so busy fighting, they hadn't heard it.  
"She must have heard the alarm and came looking for me," Venus concluded before being tackled by another Member. Venus wasn't sure if her mother had seen her and tried to see Tammy's reaction.  
Tammy finally looked up and froze in her tracks. Slowly, she started to back away. _Good. She didn't see me,_ thought Venus. She had no doubt Tammy would have started screaming Venus' name had she spotted her daughter.  
Nephrite materialized behind Tammy. "So. We meet again." Tammy turned around and squealed.  
Nephrite had diverted Tammy's attention away from the action. Venus, fearing being discovered, decided she had no other choice. "Venus Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Now pinned to the ground, Miri sighed. "Well, so much for this. . .Mercury Prism Power!. . ."  
Candace followed Miri's lead. "Mars Prism Power!. . ."  
"Make Up!"  
Alvis shoved a Member away from herself and slammed her hand onto the ground. "Jupiter Lighting!" Lighting shot from her hand and traveled through the ground towards Nephrite. "Jupiter Prism Power! Make Up!" she said without moving.  
The lighting knocked Nephrite off his feet. Sailor Jupiter stood and shouted to Tammy, "Get out of here!"  
"My daughter!" Tammy objected.  
"Just go!" Jupiter repeated.  
"We know what she looks like!" added Sailor Mercury. "We'll find her!"  
"You won't do her any good dead!" Sailor Venus said. "Oh, get off. . .Love Gun!" Venus shot her Member in the shoulder so he would only be wounded, not killed.  
_She makes an awfully good point._ Tammy took off her purse and used it to hit an oncoming Member in the head. She then ran to a nearby convenience store.  
"Alright, let's end this!" said Venus.  
Jupiter unhooked her ChainBelt. "Sounds like a plan! Jupiter Lighting!" she said, aiming at the ground in front of some Members.  
Mars was thrown onto her back. As the Members went to grab her again, she quickly drew her FireBow. "Mars Fire!" The Members managed to avoid the arrow in time.  
Mercury formed her daggers. "Mercury Ice!" The daggers pinned several Members to the ground.  
Venus formed her TiaraSword. "Alright, Nephrite! Your Army has been defeated! Now what are you going to do?"  
"This." Nephrite raised his arm skyward. The Members began glowing black, and their wounds began to heal. Kunzite quickly stepped from his hiding place and grabbed Nephrite's arm. "We don't have enough energy for that!" he hissed.  
"So that's why they wanted energy," said Mars.  
"Very well, then." Nephrite lowered his arm. The glowing stopped. "I guess it's going to be a little one-on-one," he said as Jadeite and Zoisite appeared. Both sides readied themselves for battle.  
"Wrong, Nephrite!"  
The Senshi groaned. "Not her again," mumbled Mercury.  
Moon stepped in front of the Senshi. "Let me handle this. . .alone," she told them.  
Venus glanced at the other Senshi, then stepped forward and said, "You know what? Go for it."  
Moon was shocked at Venus' response. She then recovered with a smirk. "Finally."  
As Moon dove into battle, Mars and Mercury looked at Venus with shocked expressions. "Venus? Are you nuts?"  
"Yeah. The last time she fought _two_ of them alone, I had to bail her out," Jupiter added.  
Venus crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg. "I remember. But I'm gonna humor her and prove that we're needed without lifting a finger."  
Jupiter smiled wickedly and imitated Venus' pose. "I knew there was a reason I like you."  
Eventually, the four Guardians landed on top of each other. "I say we leave before this gets worse," Jadeite suggested.  
"Agreed," said Kunzite. All four teleported out.  
Moon turned around. "See? I can handle this."  
Mercury placed her arm on Jupiter's shoulder and leaned on her. "Yeah, after getting your nose bloodied."  
"And a black eye," added Venus.  
"And having your skirt ripped to shreds," Jupiter continued.  
"You can't get rid of us. We're here to stay," finished Venus.  
Moon wiped away some of the blood coming from her nose. "I got the job done, didn't I?"  
"This time," agreed Jupiter. "Next time, we may not be able to recognize you. After that, you could be dead. Face it, Moon: You need us." With that, she, Venus, Mars, and Mercury teleported away.  
Tammy, along with a few others, peered out the convenience store window. "It is over?" someone asked. Tammy answered, "I believe so."  
Venus Ryann reappeared and peered around the corner of the convenience store. She quickly pulled back as the store owner started leading people outside. She knew she had to calm herself before she let Tammy know she was okay.  
Venus was furious; Moon seemed more determined to prove something than to save the planet. _What's the point of trying to prove yourself if you get everyone killed in the process?_  
"Venus!" called her mother.  
Venus took a few deep breaths. _Forget about it for now._ She stepped in front of the store and yelled, "Mama!"  
"Praise God. . .Venus!" Tammy opened her arms and Venus ran into her mother's embrace. "I was so worried about you."  
"I'm fine, Mama," Venus tried to reassure her. "I can stay out of trouble."  
"Yes, well, just in case. . ."

* * *

Another teenaged girl was thrown into the dungeon. A few who were already there dashed out of the darkness to help her get out of the light. "Are you okay?" one asked.  
"I don't know," replied the new girl. "Where are we?"  
"We don't know," said a second girl.  
"Or why," added a third.  
"But we're working on an escape plan," said the first. She pointed to the layout drawn in the ground. "We're trying to recreate the layout of this place."  
"We need your help," said a fourth. "Do you remember anything?"  
"A little. . .Do you know how much time we have?" asked New Girl.  
"No. . ." said Second Girl. "But we know it's not much."

* * *

"Your mother did what?!" asked Miri and Alvis.  
Venus dropped her eyes. "Yeah. I couldn't believe it, either."  
"Aww, man," said Miri. "What do we do now?"  
Candace joined the group. "What happened?"  
"Mama won't let me leave the house unless it's to come to school," Venus told her. "They pick me up and drop me off. I can't sneak out because every window and door has an alarm on it now. Only my parents know the master code."  
"Isn't that great?" Miri asked Candace sarcastically. "We can't count on Venus to fight the monsters that are making her parents so paranoid."  
"You, uh. . .You won't be able to count on me, either," said Candace quietly.  
"Your parents did the same?" asked Venus. Candace nodded. "Oh, boy. Now what? We can't teleport out unless we know for absolute certain no one's gonna check on us. Abbey might be able to cover for Candace, but I don't have anyone."  
"Um, hello? You two aren't the only Sailor Senshi at this school," Miri reminded Venus.  
"Well, duh," said Venus. "But it's not fair to make you and Alvis do all the work when we don't even know now long this is going to take." "Just tell them that by doing this, the terrorists have won," Miri joked.  
"Girl, we have the Patriot Act; the terrorists won a long time ago," said Alvis.  
"Good point," said Miri.  
"Next thing you know, they'll make wiretapping without a warrant legal," interrupted Lisa.  
Alvis, Venus, Candace, and Miri squealed in surprise, not only because they hadn't known she was there, but also their conversation's subject matter. "Lisa! How long how have you been there?!" Alvis asked.  
"Long enough." Lisa evilly grinned.  
Miri, Venus, and Candace looked at each other with concern while Alvis asked, "What's long enough?"  
Suddenly, the five were surrounded by Members. Instinctively, all five stood back-to-back. Before she thought about what she could be reveling. Venus asked Lisa, "Are you sure you can handle this?"  
"Yellow belt, baby," said Lisa. "What about you?"  
"Uh. . .we've had some self-defense training," Venus quickly covered her butt.  
Miri slapped Venus' arm. "_Watch it!_" she hissed.  
"_I'm sorry!_" Venus whispered back.  
"Alright! Let's do this!" Lisa took off. The other four looked at each other in surprise before charging the Members as well.  
Teachers and staff rushed outside to usher students inside. Lisa saw a group of female students being attacked; she quickly sprinted over to defend them.  
The back of Venus and Alvis bumped into one another. "Now what?" asked Alvis.  
"What do you mean 'Now what?' We can't henshion in front of everyone! We don't have anywhere. . ." Venus kicked a Member in the stomach while Alvis dropped down and swept another's feet right out from underneath him. ". . .to go, because. . ." Alvis pulled Venus out of the way of another Member's path. ". . .Lisa will more than likely follow us."  
"When she discovers something, the entire student population finds out," said Alvis.  
"Yeah, in Japan!" added Venus.  
Suddenly, a light appeared in the middle of the action. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The light was quickly replaced with a group of sixteen girls. Their clothes were torn and filthy. They looked as if they hadn't bathed in months. Even though the sky was cloudy, the girls still squinted as they adjusted to their new surroundings.  
Second Girl quickly looked around. "We did it!"  
First Girl pointed at a group of Members. "Get 'em!"  
The girls laughed into their own assault. Venus, Alvis, Miri, and Candace quickly jumped back into the fight, defending these new girls whenever possible.  
"Moon Healing!" A pink energy wave flowed through the front lawn and destroyed all the evil inside the Members.  
A Member had been holding Miri's arms behind her back, shifting Miri's weight towards herself. When the Member was healed, she was unaware of what she was doing. Because of this, she didn't know Miri was leaning against her, and the two fell on their butts. "Ow. . ."  
Sailor Moon offered her hands to both girls. "Here. Let me help you up," Moon politely offered.  
Miri raised a suspicious eyebrow, then quickly hid it. _She doesn't know you're Sailor Mercury, Dofus,_ she reminded herself. She hesitated a bit, then took Moon's hand.  
"Are you okay?" Moon asked.  
_What's up with this? Sailor Moon is actually being nice?_ "Yeah, I'm fine," Miri replied. "My butt is a little sore, but other than that. . ."  
"Well, that's good." Moon turned to Alvis and Venus as they approached. "How about you two?"  
It took a few seconds for Alvis to reply. "Uh, well, there may be some bruising. . ."  
". . .and some soreness. . ." Venus added.  
". . .but we should be fine," Alvis finished.  
"Good," answered Moon with genuine sincerity. "And you?"  
"Uh, I'm good," Candace replied shyly.  
Moon continued to smile. "That was very brave what you all did. Especially you girls," she told the girls who had appeared out of thin air. "That was a dangerous thing you girls did, but no one knows what would have happened if you had stayed."  
"Will they come after us again?" asked Fourth Girl.  
"What did they want?" asked a fifth.  
"They want me," Moon answered. "And since they have seen you with me, they know none of you are Sailor Moon. They won't recapture any of you."  
"Thank you, Sailor Moon," said New Girl.  
"Please tell the other Sailor Senshi 'Thank you' as well," said Second Girl.  
Venus and Alvis looked at each other as they wondered what she would say about them. Before Moon could say anything, Miri blurted out, "All five of you are just doing a terrific job. Risking your lives for complete strangers, never asking for anything in return. . .Wow. . ."  
Candace slapped her forehead. _Miri. Honestly. . ._  
"Uh, yeah.. . .Thank you for saying that. I'll, uh. . .I'll let them know." The crowd gasped as Moon teleported away without a word.

Venus approached First Girl as she sat in the back of the ambulance, blanket over her shoulders. "Hannah, right?"  
First Girl looked up. "That's right. Venus?"  
"Yep," Venus verified. "I. . .uh. . I know you've answered a lot of questions today. . .but I have a personal question to ask you."  
Hannah shifted around. "Well, I hope I can help. I don't really know you. . ."  
"Well, a friend of mine as gone missing and the authorities believe she was taken by the same people who took you. Did you have to leave anyone behind?" Venus asked nervously.  
"No. Everyone made it out," Hannah replied. "But maybe you just missed her in all of the confusion. What's her name?"  
"Taini Alexander."  
Hannah shook her hand. "I was the third one there, so I really got to know everyone. No Tainis. Sorry. I sure hope you find her soon and well."  
Venus managed to hold back her tears. "Oh. Okay.. . .Thank you."  
Alvis looked at Miri and Candace. "Okay, I know she's here now, but where did Lisa go while Sailor Moon was here?"  
"Now that you mentioned it, she disappeared right before and came back right after," said Miri.  
"Wouldn't Lisa, like, stay for something like this?" asked Alvis. "'Sailor Moon saves Prism.' That's a story Lisa wouldn't normally miss."  
"It's like Superman," said Candace. "Clark Kent never sees Superman. He supposedly misses him every time."  
They looked at each other with wide eyes. "You don't think. . .?" Miri wondered out loud.  
"I don't think what?" Venus asked as she joined the discussion.  
"Lisa could be Sailor Moon," Alvis answered.

Remember, this story starts in the year 2004. Wiretapping without a warrant wasn't (technically) legal.


	16. The Suspected Suspect

Chapter 16: The Suspected Suspect

". . .Where did Lisa go while Sailor Moon was here?" Alvis asked as she watched Lisa answer another of the police officer's questions.  
Miri looked over as well. "Now that you mention it, she disappeared right before and returned right after."  
Candace appeared next to Miri. "It's like Superman."  
The three looked at one another in shook. "You don't think. . .?" Miri wondered out loud.  
Venus joined the group. "I don't think what?"  
"Lisa could be Sailor Moon," Alvis answered.  
"Lisa?" Venus looked over at Lisa, who was now speaking with two officers. "But she doesn't even have the same skin color."  
"Or hair color. But then again, neither do you," Alvis pointed out.  
"Still. . .Lisa? Keep a secret?" asked Venus.  
"Lisa's not a blabber. . .necessarily," said Candace. "She just tells people what she thinks is news."  
"Which, according to her, is everything," said Miri.  
"She did say that if she knew, she'd be rich," Candace remembered.  
"Yeah, well, she doesn't need help with that," said Miri.  
A male and female officer approached. "Unless you four still need to be interviewed, you need to leave the grounds," said the female officer. "That way, we aren't re-interviewing people."  
"Sorry, officers," said Alvis.  
"Do any of you need a ride home?"  
"No." Alvis held up her keys. "I'll take them."  
"Okay, then. You take care."  
"We will," Alvis assured her. The girls turned and followed Alvis to her car. "So, how do we test this? _Do_ we test this?"  
"And risk revealing ourselves?" asked Miri. "To Lisa the Gossip Queen?"  
"She's not a 'Gossip Queen'," defended Candace, "but she does make it a point to inform people about what she thinks they should know."  
"Which would include our identities." Miri positioned herself between the group and Alvis' car. "Lisa told Candace and I, point blank, she would tell the world if she knew."  
"Technically, she said she would get rich. . ." Candace reminded Miri.  
Miri rolled her eyes in frustration. "You know what I mean!"  
"Knock it off!" Alvis and Venus ordered at the same time. They looked at each other with mild shock. "Just get in," said Alvis as she walked in front of her car to the driver's side. "Emergency Meeting at my place. Now!"

* * *

He watched Her close the door and collapse onto the couch. "Okay, so you'll compliment innocent bystanders, but you belittle the Senshi? That makes absolutely no sense."  
"Yeah, well, some of those girls had just escaped Queen Metallia's hideout. They didn't need someone yelling at them," Sailor Moon told him.  
"And neither do the Senshi," He said. "You keep telling them to stop, yet you don't give a reason why. I'm not saying 'Join them', but let them fight without being berated everyday."  
She de-hensioned as She remained seated. "Look. I'm too tired to discuss this. . ."  
He counted the excuses on His fingers. ". . .or you're too busy or you have a headache. When would be a good time, _Your Highness_?"  
Slowly, She gave Him a cold, hard stare. "Get out," She said softly and slowly.  
"Gladly." He made it a point to slam the door behind Him.  
_Jesus Christ! Wake up the whole damn hotel, why don't you?_ She looked towards the nightstand to Her right; Her eye was instantly drawn to the picture on top. Without thinking, she picked it up and started longingly. Younger versions of Them stared back; He was giving Her bunny ears and Both were sticking Their tongues out.  
She sighed as She laid Her head on the back of the couch. Even back then, She knew about the Past Life. She had made sure of that. Still, She had started to believe She would never be needed, that She had been able to destroy the Enemy the first time around. She wasn't aware Queen Metallia and the rest of the Earth Kingdom were back until She heard it on the news a few months ago.  
He collapsed into a recliner in the hotel lobby. He wished He could have the Old Her back: the girl who appeared to love life, who brought sunshine into the room.  
She was walking out of the room when the news anchor made the statement, "Another monster attacked the small community of Crystal Town, Illinois. We turn now to Julie Smith who is live in Crystal Town. Julie?"  
"Ted, last night, this softball field was the stage for another battle between good and evil. Witnesses say that the Sailor Sanshi--_Senshi_, excuse me—fought against a monster that looked like, quote, 'a pitching machine with limbs'. The Sailor Senshi fought, won, and then ran off in different directions."  
She poked Her head back into the room. He thought She simply wanted to hear what was going on. He had no idea what lay ahead.  
"Julie, did anyone get a good look at these Sailor Senshi?" Ted asked.  
Julie nodded. "Yes. One person I interviewed is a fan of the Japanese Anime _Sailor Moon_. The Sailor Senshi here last night bear a striking resemblance to four of the show's characters: Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. There were some differences in the outfits, according to this fan, but the powers they used were consistent with those used on the show."  
"Powers?" asked Ted, a little shocked. "Like, magical powers?"  
"Yes. According . . ."  
"Honey?" asked Her father. He turned and found that She had left the room. "She simply ran out of here," Her father explained.  
"I'll see what's going on." He left the room, headed up two flights of stairs, then down the hallway. He went to softly knock on the door, then stopped. Something told Him to go ahead and open it, so He grabbed the doorknob.  
_Locked._ Quietly, He pulled a key out of His pocket and unlocked the door. He cracked it open and peeked through.  
Her laptop was booting up. She had plugged a cell phone into the computer through a USB port. He didn't recognize this phone, though. The one He always saw Her use was black; this one was light pink.  
Her fingers flew across the keyboard. Within seconds, "Access Granted" flashed across the screen. As the next screen popped up, He slipped into the room. Quietly, He walked up behind Her.  
_Crutal Moonima Pinkly._  
Somehow, even though He had no idea what language that was in, He knew what it meant: _Silver Millennium Database._  
_ "I had to see you," Princess Serenity explained.  
"W-what?!" Prince Endymion stammered. "Run away?"  
A young Princess Serenity told a young Prince Endymion. "They have to do this now or else something bad would happen."_  
A hand flew across His cheek. "What in the hell are you doing in my room?!" She hollered.  
He blinked twice. _What was that?_ He thought referring to the images that had just flashed through His mind. He noticed She had shut the laptop in an obvious attempt to keep Him from seeing anything else.  
She tried again. "Hello? What are you doing in my room?"  
"Trying to figure out what you're doing," He finally answered.  
"Nothing _you_ need to be concerned with," She brushed Him off as She tried to turn Her attention back to the laptop.  
Normally, He might have let it go. However, this wasn't how She normally acted towards anyone, much less Him. "Well, I am. You can't change that."  
She sat there, not moving. A few seconds later, She forlornly replied, "I wish I could. . ."  
Her shadow fell over Him. "I just don't want them to get hurt," She explained, even though She knew He knew that.  
He stood and placed His left hand on Her right shoulder. "Honey, if none of you fight, then all of you are going to get hurt," He pointed out.  
"Yeah . . ." She finally admitted as the images of Sailor Venus and Jupiter's dead bodies flashed through her mind.  
"So. . .?" He encouraged.  
"Okay! Fine!" She threw up Her hands in surrender. "They can continue fighting. But I will continue to help. And if something happens. . ."  
He placed a finger on Her lips. "Let's get some rest first."

* * *

"What other evidence do we have?" asked Candace, who was laying on Miri's bed.  
Alvis stopped her pacing and leaned on the doorframe. "When I went to D.C., I had that confrontation with Moon. The next. . .well, two days later, after the second fight, Lisa complained of an injury in the same area I had hit Moon."  
"What?" asked Miri and Candace.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" added Venus.  
"I forgot," Alvis answered. When Venus gave her a "How?" Look, Alvis responded with, "Hey! I was there for a week! This was, like, Day Three!"  
Venus shook her head in disbelief, then asked, "Did any of you notice that Lisa's fighting stance is simliar to Moon's? I mean, it's a common one, but. . ."  
"She disappeared while Moon was at school today," added Miri.  
Candace quickly moved into an Indian Chief-sitting position. "Hold on! We need to be absolutely sure about this, and we can't be unless she tells us or we see her henshion. All we have right now is circumstantial evidence."  
Alvis uncrossed her arms, but continued her leaning. "Candace is right. Maybe Lisa really did get clobbered by a luggage rack. And maybe she ran inside to call for help."  
"And maybe she's Sailor Moon," Miri interrupted.

* * *

Kunzite tried to slip into the room unnoticed. It didn't work. Queen Metallia motioned for him to step forward. "And just where have you been lately?"  
The truth? Kunzite was still following Venus. He knew Queen Metallia wouldn't like this answer, but he couldn't lie, so he turned it to his advantage. "I have been observing the Sailor Senshi, hoping to find any other weaknesses."  
"And what have you discovered?" Queen Metallia asked.  
_Uh, what did I learn?_ Kunzite quickly thought of an answer. "The Sailor Senshi are trying to keep their identities a secret. If we could use that to our advan. . ."  
"Why were you following them in the first place?" Queen Metallia interrupted irritation in her voice.  
"I was attempting to . . ." Kunzite started.  
Queen Metallia angrily rose to her feet. "You were following Sailor Venus! I told you to stay away from her! Didn't I?!"  
"Queen Metallia! I simply. . .!"  
Queen Metallia shoved an energy wave towards him, knocking him off his feet. "DIDN'T I?!" She turned to the other three Guardians. "Prince Endymion should be your only concern! Nothing else should get in the way! Zoisite!"  
Zoisite quickly stood at attention. "Yes, Your Majesty!"  
"Take Kunzite to the Holding Chamber!"  
Zoisite hesitated. "For how long?"  
"However long I feel like," Queen Metallia replied as she walked away.  
"Y-yes, Your Majesty."

Zoisite locked the door. "We didn't tell; she figured it out on her own."  
"Thank you anyway," said Kunzite. He wanted to hold the bars, but he couldn't because they were electricity. "She's pretty good at figuring this stuff out."  
"She's also right," said Zoisite. "We need the Prince to complete our power. Without him, we'll never have a chance to dispose of the Senshi."  
"Why do we even want to get rid of them?" asked Kunzite. "Why are we trying to take back this planet? Things appear to be alright. Our presence is only making it worse."  
Zoisite shrugged. "You know what they say: 'Tasted power is never forgotten'."

* * *

Sunlight glistened off the snow. Carmen was in the middle of her front yard helping her younger brothers build a snowman. Across the street, Alvis carefully made her way through the piles of snow the plow had lined the streets with. (Any attempt to find the sidewalk was useless.)  
The Mayor's Mansion was in the early stages of being decorated for Christmas. An ornament landed next to Lisa. She picked it up and handed it to the man on the ladder. "Even you are bound by the law of gravity," she joked.  
He smiled as he took the ornament. "I'll try to remember that. Thanks, Sweetheart."  
"No problem, Dad." Lisa heard Alvis' footsteps and looked towards the yard's entrance. "Alvis! What brings you here?"  
"Well, I know your father likes to go all out with the Christmas decos. . .Good Morning, Mayor Kino."  
Lisa's father nodded. "Good Morning to you. Amy, right?"  
"Alvis," she corrected him.  
"Oops! Sorry about that."  
"That's alright." Even though Crystal Town is small, there had been an immigration within the past ten or so years. Alvis knew it was hard to remember who was who.  
Alvis tugged on her gloves to make sure they would stay on. "I have nothing to do today, so I came by to see if you needed some help."  
"Sure! Dad! We have an extra set of hands!" Lisa called up to her father.  
"Excellent! Lisa, are you done with the pathway?" asked Mayor Kino.  
"Sure am. Take a look!" Lisa pointed to the sideway that lead from the driveway to the mansion's front door. It was lined with giant candy canes and statues of elves, alternating along the way. Multicolored lights were strung along the way, attached to the elves and canes.  
"Great job!" said Mayor Kino. "You and. . .Alvis? Alvis. . .can start on that tree there. The other ladder is leaning against the house. Decos should already be under the tree."  
"I see them," said Lisa. She turned to Alvis. "Let's get started."  
"I'll get the ladder," said Alvis.

Queen Metallia viewed the scene through a projection on the wall. "Hmm. Perhaps I should switch tactics. Instead of sending my minions, I'll just make them." She pointed to the ladder in the projection and fired a quick beam at it.

The beam barely missed the top of Alvis' head and hit the ladder. Alvis blinked a few times. _Did I just see something?_ she thought. Deciding she hadn't, she picked up the ladder.  
Lisa selected an ornament shaped like a Christmas tree. "What do you think?" she asked Alvis. "Overkill?"  
Alvis put down the ladder. "Overkill," she agreed.  
Beside Lisa, a member of the Great Army appeared. Members also appeared next to everyone except Alvis. Alvis placed her hands on Lisa's shoulders for leverage and kicked the Member away from Lisa. The other Members disappeared along with their victims.  
"Daddy!" screamed Lisa.  
Alvis spun around and kicked the Member in the stomach again. Then, she saw the ladder had become a youma and was attempting to grab Lisa. "Oh, no, you don't," she told it.  
"Oh, yes, I do," it replied.  
Alvis grabbed the ladder-youma's arms and threw it over her shoulder. It moaned as it landed onto its back. "Oh, no, you don't," Alvis repeated.  
The ladder-youma quickly got back to its feet. "Now would be a good time to run!" Lisa suggested.  
"Uh, yeah!" Alvis planned to stay behind, then henshion when Lisa turned the corner of the Mansion. That never happened.. Before they had run ten steps, the Members reappeared in front of them. The group included those who had been there a few seconds ago and a few of the people that had just been kidnapped.  
Alvis realized there was no way she was going to keep her identity secret. Not unless she wanted to die. Forgetting that Lisa might be Sailor Moon, Alvis pulled her close. "Lisa, I know your job is not to, but I need you to keep a secret."  
"Why?" asked Lisa.  
"I can get us out of this, but I can't have everyone finding out about it."  
"Wouldn't it be helpful to tell everyone about it?"  
"Trust me. It wouldn't."  
Lisa took a deep breath. As a reporter, she didn't want to hide anything. However, she wouldn't have to worry about that if she was dead. "I'm giving you _one_ freebie!"  
"You won't regret it. Jupiter Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Lisa almost fell over herself. "Alvis?!"  
"You promised," Sailor Jupiter reminded her.  
"I know. I will," Lisa assured Jupiter.  
"Alright, then." Jupiter turned her attention to the ladder-youma. "Thunder Clap!"  
The ladder-youma was electrocuted and stopped moving for a few seconds. To make up for its lack of movement, the Great Army lunged for Jupiter and Lisa. "That's our cue!" Jupiter grabbed Lisa's wrist and pulled her away.  
"Shouldn't you be stopping them?" Lisa asked.  
"I could, but then I'd be killing 'em," Jupiter explained.  
"Oh. Then run on."  
In front of them, another group of Members materialized. Jupiter looked back; the first group, lead by the ladder-youma, raced towards them.  
Lisa gasped. "Daddy!" She started to run for her now Member father, but Jupiter held her back. "I don't know how to stop them! Only Sailor Moon does!"  
"Then call her!" Lisa pleaded.  
Jupiter really wanted to help Lisa. To do that, though, meant swallowing her pride and dialing "0" on her SenshiCell. Lisa's eyes, though. . .  
The ladder-youma threw an energy orb at the two. Jupiter pushed Lisa to the ground. As they landed, the Great Army raced towards them. _Alright! Fine!_ Jupiter managed to push the button before she and Lisa became the bottom of a dog pile.  
"Love Gun!" Sailor Venus destroyed the youma, changing it into an orange gem.  
"You destroyed the mayor's ladder!" said Sailor Mars.  
The gem attached itself to Venus' SenshiBracelet. "I'm sure he can purchase another."  
Sailor Mercury raised her hands above her head. She gathered moisture from the air and sent a mini-tidal wave at the Great Army pile. Members were pushed off Jupiter and Lisa. After being allowed to breathe again, Jupiter yelled, "What happened to not using out powers on them?!"  
"It was a little wave, not a lighting bolt," Mercury shot back.  
Venus helped Lisa up; Mercury helped Jupiter to her feet. The Senshi surrounded Lisa. "So, now what do you do?" Lisa asked.  
Jupiter grimaced. "We wait for Sailor Moon."  
The other Senshi groaned. "You didn't. . ." whined Venus.  
Lisa's confused eyes darted between Jupiter and Venus. "What. . .?"  
"She's not on our good side," Jupiter explained. "Mercury, scan the Army. Record what happens when she gets here. The rest of us, let's keep them at bay until Moon gets here. Venus, watch our back."  
Mars nodded. "Ring of Fire!" The snow quickly melted and the grass in front of the Member caught on fire. "Mercury! You may have to help me control this!"  
"Tell me when!" said Mercury.  
Jupiter saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned to find Sailor Moon stepping through the tall shrubbery. Before Moon could gloat, yell, or do anything else, Jupiter approached her. "Just heal them and go," she snapped.  
Moon took a deep breath. "Put it out." she ordered Mercury before pushing past Jupiter.  
"No problem, Your Majesty," Mercury replied sarcastically. "Snow Flurry!"  
The fire was gone and the Members advanced. Moon stepped in-between them and the Senshi. Slowly, she brought up her hand, palm facing the Members. She took a slow, deep breath and concentrated.  
Jupiter gave Moon's back a strange look. _What is taking her so long?_  
"Moon. . .Healing!" A mist-type of energy flowed from Moon's hand. Once it reached its target, it stopped and hovered around the Members. Many of them grabbed their heads as if in pain. A few fell to their knees in agony.  
Moon closed her hand; the mist disappeared. Confused, the Members began looking around, examining their surroundings. "What in the world. . .?" asked Mayor Kino.  
Lisa placed her hand on Moon's shoulder. "Is it safe?"  
Moon took another deep breath. "Yes, it is."  
"Thank you." Lisa rushed to her father's side.  
Jupiter couldn't help but give Moon a cold, hard stare. Moon simply walked away. "Well, at least we know Lisa isn't Sailor Moon."  
"Thank God," said Mercury. "I would hate to have Lisa Kino be that annoying bitch."  
"Do you really need to refer to her like that?" asked Venus.

* * *

She found Him sitting next to a tree, leaning against the house two doors from the Mayor's Mansion. "Oh, my. . .! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," He moaned. "Imitating you power is difficult, though."  
"That's why you don't steal my Cell!" She snatched Her SenshiCell from His hand, then clipped it to Her jeans. "I have looked for this all day and you're the one who stole it!"  
"Hey, I did it for you," He said with a smile.  
She melted. "God. I hate it when you do that. I can't be mad at you now." She offered Her hand; He took it, and She helped Him to His feet. "Thanks for covering for me."  
"No problem." 


	17. On Your Marks

Chapter Seventeen: On Your Marks. . .

It was a little-known fact that Alvis excelled at ice skating. Her mother was a three-time Olympic Gold Medalist. It seemed only natural that Alvis follow in her footsteps.  
There weren't too many people at Prism Academy who wanted to be associated with Alvis. Yet at the rink, she was a celebrity. This was no more evident than the reaction she received as she arrived at the Cool Waters Ice Skating Rink that afternoon. The faces of little twin girls lit up brighter than a birthday cake. "Oh my gosh!" squealed one as the other tugged on her mother's sleeve, squealing, "It's Alvis!"  
Alvis smiled. "Hi there. You girls going on the ice?" she asked, even though their attire made it quite obvious they were.  
They nodded with such excitement, Alvis jokingly thought their heads would fly off. "Can we take a picture with you?"  
"I will if your mother has a camera." Alvis put down her gym bag and posed with the girls.  
"Hey, Alvis! You're on time today!" exclaimed Alvis' coach as Alvis stepped onto the ice. Alvis placed her hand on her coach's stomach. "Well, I had incentive today. Wow, Samantha! I can't believe you have a little one in there."  
"Well, according to the doctor, I have three," Samantha informed her.  
"Oh, wow! Congrats! So, I guess you'll be off the ice sooner than expected."  
"Yep. Two months sooner, to be exact." Samantha rubbed her stomach. "Not exactly what I had planned on, but Life's pretty good about throwing you curve balls."  
Alvis nodded in understanding. "I definitely know what you mean."  
Samantha clapped. "Alright, then. Let me show you the rest of your routine." Alvis nodded again and followed Samantha to the middle of the rink.

* * *

Four of the five shoppers giggled as they walked out of a mall clothing store. "Whoever allowed her out of the house should definitely have their vision checked," said Dana. "I mean, how does she not see that her gut is hanging over her jeans?"  
"Oh ma gaw. Disgusting on any level," added Trica.  
"Well, maybe she's just comfortable with her body," suggested Carmen, the fifth shopper.  
"Or she's blind," Venus insisted. "Everyone has their own sense of fashion and stuff, but they also have their own set of limitations."  
"It's okay to show some skin," objected Carmen.  
"Not that much," said Holly.  
"Curves are in. Rolls are out," said Dana.  
"Bring on the jelly," quipped Venus. Dana, Trica, and Holly giggled in response.  
Carmen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like any of us knows what true beauty is."  
Venus smirked. _Oh, I may know a thing or two._  
Dana tapped Venus on the shoulder. "Hey. Isn't that Alvis?"  
"And just what is Alvis Aminia doing at the mall?" asked Trica.  
"Well, considering the fact she's wearing a nametag, I'd say she's working," said Venus.  
"I'll be right back," said Dana and began walking towards Alvis.  
"Wait," said Carmen. "Where you going?"  
"To ask Alvis when her coach is gettin' off maternity leave," Dana explained. "I'm thinking of switching."  
"You're gonna change ice skating coaches?" asked Carmen.  
"And, like, what does that have to do with her?" Holly asked as she pointed to Alvis. "Well, she's, like, the best skater at the rink, so I figure her coach has got to be the best, too," Dana replied.  
Trica scoffed. "Alvis is not an ice skater. You need poise and grace. She's got, like, bats and cleats."  
"Why would I joke about this?" Dana asked in frustration. "Look, lately her lessons have been before mine. Meet me at the Rink tomorrow at quarter till four. I'll show you."

* * *

Queen Metallia slowly paced in front of her Guardians and Great Army. "The activity of the Silver Millennium was ice skating. Anyone who was anything was on the ice, including the Sailor Senshi.. . . In Crystal Town, they are preparing for their annual Ice Festival." She stopped her pacing. "This is an excellent opportunity to increase our numbers and destroy those Sailor Brats. And, if we're lucky, we may also catch Sailor Moon."  
Kunzite stepped forward. "What are your orders, then, Your Majesty?"  
"Wesley and Kara Philips! Step forward!" Queen Metallia barked. A young man and woman did as they were told, already dressed in black skating garb. "These two are the top skaters within the amateur ranks. They will distract the Senshi so that you may collect more Members for our Army."  
Kunzite bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty."  
Queen Metallia squinted her dark-brown eyes. "This is your chance to redeem yourself, Kunzite. I would not blow it if I were you."

* * *

Venus, Carmen, Trica, and Holly stepped out of the mini-van. "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Smith!" said Venus.  
"Remember, girls: One hour," Mrs. Smith reminded them.  
"Gotcha, Mama!" said Carmen. "See ya!"  
"Are any of you entering anything?" asked Trica as the mini-van pulled away.  
"I might enter the Snowman Building Contest," said Holly.  
"I'll be performing the Talent Show," said Carmen as she opened the door. "What about you, Trica?"  
Out on the ice, Alvis was going through her routine. The girls watched as Alvis completed a triple axel like most people breathe: Effortlessly. "Holy cow!" said Venus in shock.  
Holly looked at Carmen. "Looks like rue what you said."  
"I stand corrected," agreed Carmen.  
Alvis jumped and did a mid-air split. "Well, I was gonna enter the Ice Skating Competition," said Trica, "but since Alvis really _can_ skate. . ."  
"See? I told you." Dana joined them. "Isn't she awesome?"  
"Isn't 'awesome' banned from the vocabulary?" asked Holly.  
"Who'd do that?" asked Dana.  
"Some university, I think," said Holly. While Carmen, Trica, Holly, and Dana continued talking, Venus walked down the concrete steps. She heard Alvis' coach say, "Excellent!. . .Keep smiling! . . .Remember what's next!"  
"Wow," Venus whispered to herself. _Why didn't I know about this?_  
"She's not that good." Venus turned to see a young man and woman wearing black performance outfits. "We've seen better," he continued.  
"In fact, we are better," she added with a smirk.  
"Who are you?" asked Venus.  
They shook their heads. "I don't know why we expected a loser like you to know the two of us," he scoffed.  
This put Venus into Defensive Mode. "I'm sorry. Did you just call me a 'loser'?"  
He took a step forward. "Yes. Yes, we did," he replied wickedly. "But to answer that first question of yours. . .We are Wesley and Kara Philips, the top Male and Female Amateur Skaters in America."  
"What? Your lousy attitude keeping you from gettin' paid?" asked Venus with a smirk.  
Alvis stepped off the rink as Kara replied, "At least we're on the ice. I don't see you out there."  
"That's 'cause I know my limitations," said Venus. "Yours would be knowing when to bathe. Or at least how to."  
Wesley growled. "Why you little. . ." He raised his hand to strike Venus. Alvis quickly stepped in and grabbed Wesley's wrist, stopping him. "You'd better be careful. You might ruin that manicure of yours."  
Wesley flung his arm out of her grasp. "At least I can afford one."  
Alvis stepped in-between Wesley and Venus in an effort to intimidate him and Kara. "Is that the best you've got? Teasing strangers about things you know nothing about? You'd better watch yourself."  
Venus finally noticed her SenshiBracelet was flashing. She shoved her hand into her coat pocket. She then looked into Kara's eyes. _Something's not right with these two._  
Wesley scoffed at Alvis. "Is that a threat, _Sailor Jupiter_?"  
_I knew it!_ thought Venus.  
"You had better believe it," said Alvis without flinching.  
By this time, Dana, Holly, Carmen, and Trica had made their way to the confrontation. "Alvis? Venus? What's going on?" asked Dana.  
Before Alvis could respond, Kara butted in. "You and me are gonna have a little competition," she told Alvis. "During the Ice Skating Competition. Whoever gets the higher score, wins."  
"What's the prize?" asked Alvis. Venus jumped back into the discussion. "And the catch?"  
Kara leaned forward. "That's for me to know. . ."  
"You tell or no deal," growled Alvis.  
Holly, Dana, Trica, and Carmen looked at each other in confusion. "Any idea what's going on?" asked Dana. The other three shrugged. "I was getting ready to ask you girls that," said Carmen.  
Kara looked over at Wesley. He had no idea what Kara had in mind. Once she got started on something, he knew nothing short of the hand of God could stop her. "Tell her already," he sighed heavily.  
"Fine," Kara huffed. "I win and I get to make you part of the Great Army. You win and we will never recapture those you reclaim."  
Alvis looked over at Venus, who nodded reluctantly. "Deal," Alvis told Kara and Wesley. "Don't chicken out or you'll forfeit."  
"We were just getting ready to tell you the same," said Kara. She and her brother shoved their way between Dana and Carmen as they left.  
"Well, that was fun," quipped Carmen.  
Trica looked at Alvis and Venus. "What were y'all talkin' about anyway?"  
Alvis tried not to sound snippy as she replied, "It's none of your business." She, too, left the arena, Venus on her heals.  
Outside, Wesley nearly exploded. "What the hell did you do that for?! You basically blew our cover!"  
"Relax," assured Kara. "Those other girls have no idea what we were talking about. Wes, just think about it: With our reputation, people will make an extra effort to see us perform. And I never said we wouldn't capture new recruits during the competition. . .or afterwards."  
"Kara, I appreciate the plan, but why didn't you discuss this with me first? And what if she beats you?" Wesley asked his little sister.  
Kara stopped walking and turned to face her older brother. "I just challenged Tenth-Place in the female amateur leagues. I'm First-Place. It's a no-brainer."

* * *

"Dana just called and told me about what happened," said Miri as Alvis and Venus entered Alvis' apartment. "What she understood of it at least. Nasty stuff."  
Abbey was also at the apartment. It was her day off, and she was visiting Miri. "Are you two okay?"  
"Yeah," said Venus, quickly glancing at Alvis. "They only threatened us. There wasn't any kind of physical scuffle."  
"You two want some hot chocolate?" asked Miri. Alvis and Venus nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back. You want some?" she asked Abbey. Abbey shook her head. "No thank you."  
Venus draped her heavy, fax-fur lined coat over the back of the couch before turning her attention to Alvis. "Now let me get this straight: You've been attending Prism for fourteen years now, and nobody knew about this? I mean, I can see the whole going to Cool Waters thing since Crystal Town's burnt down before we were born. But Dana isn't the only student from Cool Waters. How'd you pull it off?"  
"I usually have my lessons at eight in the morning on Saturdays and Sundays," Alvis began to explain, "but since my coach is having morning sickness, we moved the time slot. The number of lessons drops during Winter Break, so I figured no one would see me."  
Venus raised an eyebrow. "No one would see you?" she repeated.  
"Well, no one that knows me." Alvis plopped onto the couch. Miri came out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate. Alvis grabbed two coasters out of the coffee table drawer. She handed one to Venus, saying with a smirk, "Mess up my table and I'll mess up your face."  
Miri placed the green mug in front of Alvis and the orange in front of where Venus was about to sit. "Do you know them?" she asked Alvis.  
"Wesley and Kara Philips. Brother and sister. Both are top-ranked in the amateur leagues." Alvis blew across her drink and took a sip before continuing. "I've ran into her before. She's competitive, not rude. I suspected Great Army even before she mentioned it."  
"What I want to know is why the Earth Kingdom spends so much time and energy recruiting people who don't have any powers," said Abbey. "They obviously don't give them any."  
"Well, if I lose, they'll finally get one," said Alvis before taking another sip.  
Abbey's face crinkled in confusion. "What?"  
"She's competing against Kara during the Ice Skating Competition," Venus explained. "If Alvis loses, they get her."  
Miri reacted in shook. "You knew Kara's top ranked and you still said 'Yes'?"  
"I have a chance; I'm ranked tenth," said Alvis.  
"This ranking thing: Is it for the entire country or what?" asked Venus.  
"Yep.. . .Why are you all looking at me like that?" Alvis asked.  
"Out of every female in the league, you're tenth? How. . .how did we not know?" Venus looked over at Miri for an answer. Miri simply shrugged; she didn't know either.  
"Okay, how open am I with you guys?" Alvis asked as she tried to get Venus to drop the subject.  
"Not very much.. . .Are you certain you'll win?" Venus asked in a serious tone of voice. Alvis nodded. "I would not have accepted if I weren't."  
"Alvis," started Abbey, "as an Innocent, I know we can count on you."  
Alvis nodded. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

* * *

Kunzite looked out his bedroom window at the highway. _This is such a beautiful planet. I cannot wait until we reclaim this for our own._  
Kunzite had recently began to question what the Earth Kingdom was doing. Was it right? Was it even necessary? Yes, the planet had once been under the rule of the Earth Kingdom. And, yes, he was loyal to Queen Metallia. If she really wanted her kingdom back, so be it.  
However, Earth had been doing just fine without them. Sure, there were different countries with different governments. None of them could get along with the others. Still, the earthquake that had recently hit Hokkaido, Japan, reminded Kunzite of "The Human Spirit": Individuals helping one another no matter what the cost. They didn't even have to know each other.  
That was different than the Past Life: People worked only for the Royal Family. If you could not also provide for yourself or your family, you were out of luck. It didn't matter if it was your fault or not.  
_Maybe this change came from Endymion,_ Kunzite thought to himself. Back then, Endymion was known as someone who could convince the King to forgive those who had fallen on hard-times and were desperately trying to get out.  
Those within the Royal Family would never admit this actually helped the Earth Kingdom. Before, if an individual fell behind, they no longer tried. There was no way to breakeven, they rationalized, so why bother? Afterwards, they were given a second chance to make up for what was lost. Their debts may have even been wiped clean, and they were able to start anew. Morale improved as did productivity.  
Kunzite remembered that Endymion hadn't always been this generous. He tried to remember what had caused this change. His eyes grew wide in shock as he remembered why.

* * *

The Ice Skating Competition was a week later. By this time, the news of Kara's last minute entry had spread like wildfire to the surrounding cities. Seating was almost non-existent, even with children sitting laps and spectators being allowed to sit on the players' benches.  
They were two of the few people who believed the rumors of a competition between Kara and another skater. As They made themselves comfortable in their aisle-side seats, She leaned to Him and asked, "Metallia made this one way too easy. Top-ranked skater suddenly challenges the tenth-ranked? If that isn't a dead-giveaway, what is?"  
"Maybe that's just a minor detail to her," He suggested. "Or the whole point."  
"Perhaps. . ." She agreed.  
Behind the scenes, Candace, Abbey, Miri, and Venus had gathered around Alvis. Rick jogged up to the group. "Sorry I'm late. It's a madhouse out there."  
"That may have been the point all along," Alvis suddenly realized.  
"To create a madhouse?" asked Miri.  
"Yeah. So they can gather as many people as possible," answered Alvis. She had been so swept up in the challenge and her training that she hadn't even thought about it until that moment when the notion suddenly slapped her in the face.  
"If you back out know. . ." Candace started to say. She was interrupted by Lisa, even though it really wasn't necessary for her to continue. "I got nothing. Her area is guarded like Ft. Knox," Lisa reported.  
"Thanks for trying anyway," said Alvis.  
"_SumimaseN_," added Venus.  
"It's no problem," said Lisa.  
"Alright, does everyone remember what they're doing?" asked Venus. Everyone nodded. Venus put her fist in the middle of the group and the others followed. "Okay. Let's do this!"  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Crystal Town Ice Skating Competition!" said the announcer as he reached the center of the rink. "Our first competitor is Rene Mason!"  
In their dressing area, Wesley was busy rubbing Kara's shoulders. "You can do this, Sis. For Queen Metallia." The two gently bumped fists together, like a high-five. "I know," said Kara. "I'm the best."  
"Excellent performance!. . .And the judges agree! 10, 9, and 9! That gives Rene a 9.3!" The audience agreed; the applause was almost deafening. "Alright, folks. Let's welcome our next competitor, Kara Philips!" Alvis watched Kara step onto the ice, she was a bit relieved that, though news of Kara's appearance had spread quickly, the challenge between the two of them hadn't.  
Venus quietly walked past the entrance as she scouted the area for Great Army Members. She carefully peered around the corner and found Kunzite sitting on a bench by himself. Under normal circumstances, Venus would have henshioned and attacked. But Kunzite wasn't even wearing his usual Guardian's uniform. Instead, she pulled out her SenshiCell and flipped through the pictures.  
Kunzite lifted his head out of his hands. _Are we really doing the right thing? Am I doing the right thing?_  
"Excuse me." Kunzite looked up. Disguised Venus asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Uh, yes. . .no. . .I'm not sure. . ." Kunzite admitted.  
"Need to talk to someone?" Venus asked.  
"Yeah. Actually, I do." Kunzite wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could talk to this girl. He moved over to allow Venus a seat on the bench. As she did, she asked, "What's your name?"  
"Uh, Kevin," said Kunzite. "Yours?"  
"Uh, Ashley," Venus lied. "So. . .what's up?"  
"Well, this. . .uh. . .group of people that I've been associating with. . .I'm not sure I agree with some of the activities they. . .we are involved in," Kunzite stammered. "I use to agree, but recently. . .I'm not sure."  
Venus was shocked by this revelation. She fought to pretend she didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I can't discuss much, but these people are like family to me. We do everything together and would do anything for one another. So, when we decide to do something, it's together with no hesitation."  
Venus couldn't help herself. When Kunzite paused, she said, "And now something's come up and you wonder if what your . . . group is doing is wrong."  
"Exactly." Kunzite looked at the ceiling. "I wonder if what we are doing needs to be done."  
"There's nothing wrong with questioning," said Venus. "By answering these questions, you'll be able to either strengthen your belief or you'll realize that it was really stupid." _What am I doing?_  
Kunzite cracked a smile. "You think so?"  
"I know so." _Hello?! What am I doing?_  
Venus' SenshiCell began to ring. "Could you excuse me?" Kunzite nodded. Venus stood and walked a few steps away. She flipped her Cell open. "Go." In the background, she heard a few of the others answering at the same time.  
"Get in position, folks," said Alvis. "We're on our last skater."  
"Gotcha." Venus turned back to Kunzite. "Kevin. It was really nice talking to you, but I gotta go. Just think about what I said."  
"I will. Thank you," he said.  
"No problem." Venus looked at Kunzite a few seconds more, then dashed off. _VENUS?! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!_  
". . .rd place goes to Dawn Holson!" The crowd cheered for the blonde. Dawn stepped on the 3rd place block and happily accepted her bronze metal.  
"Alright, girls," Venus told the others via SenshiCell. "And guy. Get ready."  
"Second place. . .Mari Towns!"  
The group gasped. They had just assumed, for some reason, that Kara and Alvis would get the top two spots. It was just a matter of who took 1st and who took 2nd. This outcome would be very interesting.  
"And taking 1st place in the 82nd Annual Ice Skating Competition. . .Alvis Aminia!"  
For a split-second, Alvis forgot about Kara. She quickly regained her composure and stepped onto the ice, waving to her adoring fans.  
Kara, meanwhile, began to stew. "How did I lose to that loser?! She's ranked tenth!"  
"You may have lost the competition, but we can still gain new Members," Wesley assured her. He pointed into the crowd. "Look."  
In the stands, the crowd was being taken one person at a time. A Member would appear, grab someone, and then disappear. Alvis stopped in her tracks. _Oh, no. Not this! Not now!_  
"Minna!" Venus yelled into her SenshiCell. "Henshion yo!"  
Rick looked over his shoulder in time to see the Member appear behind him. Rick quickly sidestepped and kicked his attacker in the back. Another appeared, and Rick dealt with her as well. "Good thing Miri made me take those lessons."  
Another Member grabbed Abbey's arm. Lisa, who was paired with her, quickly kicked his wrist's pressure point. He immediately released Abbey, who quickly retreated behind a concrete wall. Lisa landed a few more blows before he disappeared.  
Back in the crowd, more Members appeared. Sailor Venus grabbed a Member's arm before he was able to grab a fleeing mother and baby. Venus pulled out her SenshiCell, stuck it in his face , and pushed the blue button. A light flashed, like she had taken his picture. Actually, she had just used the new feature, courtesy of Sailor Mercury. After analyzing Sailor Moon's power, Mercury programmed the Cells to do the same. After the flash, the Member was no longer a Member. "Get out of here!" Venus told him.  
Mercury was nearly trampled by the fleeing crowd. "Ug.. . .There's another exit that way!" she told them in her "Are-You-People-Really-That-Stupid?" voice. She managed to slide through the doorway into the rink as the Innocents raced out. A Member lunged; Mercury sidestepped and let her slam into the wall. She pulled out her SenshiCell and healed the Member in a flash.  
Sailor Mars slapped Member's hand from grabbing a father. She then shoved her elbow into the Member's nose, bloodying it. She grabbed her SenshiCell and pushed the blue button, healing both the Member she aimed at and the one that appeared behind him.  
He and She squeezed through the crowd, looking for a place for Her to henshion. "Over there!" He pointed, then dragged Her into the Men's Room.  
She raised an eyebrow. With a "What-The-Hell-Are-You-Thinking" attitude, she replied, "Normally, I would think you were nuts, but this. . ."  
"If anyone's still in here, _they're_ nuts," He pointed out.  
"Point well taken.. . .Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"  
By this point, Alvis and Kara were engaged in a stare-down. "That's not your gold," said Kara.  
"Actually, it is." Alvis opened her SenshiCell and pushed the blue button. A flash of light and Kara rapidly blinked. "Wha. . .? Alvis? What's . . .?"  
"Kara! What are you doing?" yelled Wesley. "Hurry up and grab her!"  
Kara looked over her left shoulder back at her brother. "What are you talking about?" She looked back at Alvis. "And where are we?"  
"Just duck!" Alvis pushed the blue button again. Kara wisely dropped to the ice. The light headed towards Wesley; at the last moment, he jumped out of the way.  
Alvis helped Kara to her feet. "Come on!" She led Kara off the ice.  
Wesley, meanwhile, got back to his feet and angrily stepped onto the ice. Before he could start skating for them, there was a flash of pink light in his path. It left behind Sailor Moon. . . who then slipped and fell on her butt. "Ow…"  
Mercury was racing down the stairs to help Alvis when she witnessed Moon's fall. Mercury stopped and smirked. "This day just got a whole lot better," she said before continuing down.  
Wesley growled and skated for Moon. She quickly got to one knee, grabbed his shirt, and tossed him into the side of the ring. Her momentum, though, sent Her back on Her butt.  
"Hey! Watch it!" said Mercury, who was on the other side of where Wesley hit. "He's a human. You can't give him a concussion!"  
From her seat on the ice, Moon yelled back, "How about I give you on instead, huh?"  
Wesley got to his feet. "We shall meet again," he told them before disappearing.

The police finished interviewing Kara and walked away. Alvis then walked over and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "Here you go," Alvis said gently. Kara's right hand let go of the blanket wrapped around her to grab the mug. "Thank you."  
"How are you doin'?" Alvis asked gently.  
"I don't know," Kara admitted. "I don't remember what happened, . . .and now, I don't have a family anymore."  
Alvis sat next to Kara in the back of the fire truck. "Don't worry. We. . .the Senshi will get him back. They managed to bring a few people back today."  
Kara unsuccessfully fought back the tears. "We wanted more independence. We felt smothered. We just exploded at our parents.. . .We moved out and haven't spoken to them since." Kara wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek. "I have no one left."  
"Kara!" Kara looked up to find a man and woman racing towards her. Kara's eyes grew wide in shock. "Mom? Dad?"  
Alvis took the mug from Kara. "I made a few calls.. . .Well, go on."  
Kara gave Alvis a grateful smile, then hopped off the truck. Alvis watched as the family reunited. As Miri, Venus and Candace joined her, Alvis commented, "At least something good came from this." 


	18. A Princess Revealed

Chapter Eighteen: A Princess Revealed

"_Everybody knows, if you are too careful, you are so occupied in being careful that you are sure to stumble over something." –Gertrude Stein_

Zoisite stepped forward, his footsteps echoing off the walls. "Perhaps we should change our course of action, Your Majesty. At least for the time being."  
"That depends on the change you are proposing," Queen Metallia replied.  
"If Princess Serenity has indeed hidden Endymion, it may be wise to go after King Adam," answered Zoisite. "Adding his power to ours will strengthen us. Even if that doesn't help us find Endymion any faster, it will help us defeat the Sailor Senshi."  
"And allow us to find Endymion with minimal effort," concluded Queen Metallia. "Very well. Zoisite, I want you to find out who he is. Then you and Jadeite need to come up with a plan to bring him back. Keep in mind: the Senshi may already have him in their care."  
"Mama, you give those girls too much credit. They never had any one of us in 'their care'." Princess Beryl made quotation marks with her fingers.  
Queen Metallia sighed, knowing what kind of conversation was about to take place. "That's because they didn't know about the Past Life. Now that the Senshi know. . ."  
"That still doesn't explain anything." Princess Beryl crossed both her arms and legs as if she had just proved a point.  
Queen Metallia shook her head in disappointment. "It sure doesn't explain why I awoke you before your father."

* * *

Candace took the waffles out of the toaster. Today, she had chosen blueberry over strawberry and french vanilla. To combat the silence, she had the radio tuned to a Christian music station. She hummed along as she poured the maple syrup.  
Even though it was a week before Christmas, Joseph and Amy kept their work schedules the same. Joseph was in his office by 6:30 am, even though classes at Prism Academy didn't normally begin until 8:00am. Amy had to be at work by 7:00 am. So by the time Candace stepped out of the shower, the house was vacant.  
Fall Semester had ended over two weeks ago, but the comments Mr. Kingsburg had written on her English essay still upset her. He hadn't been rude or unfair; in fact, it was all true. Candace wished she could take criticism properly. No matter how helpful or well-worded, she could never read or listen to anyone pointing out her flaws without crying.  
_Maybe now would be a good time to work on that. I mean, even if I start balling, no one's home._ Candace placed her dishes in the sink and carefully made her way upstairs.  
She entered her room like if she wasn't careful, she would be dragged upwards in a net or ninjas would explode from the closet. Slowly, she pulled her pack from under her bed, then her binder out of the pack. "Okay. Mr. Kingsburg is only trying to help me improve my writing. That's all," she coached herself as she flipped through the red-checkered binder. Inhaling deeply, she pulled the stapled, three-page paper out of the plastic covering. . .  
_The books slid across the parking lot. . .Mr. Kingsburg screamed as he looked over his shoulder.. . .Now standing, he asked, "W-What do you people want?". . .Standing next to Princess Beryl, Zoisite's eyes began glowing red. "For you to join us.". . ._  
The paper fluttered to the ground. Candace stayed frozen. _What on Earth was that?_

* * *

The place: The Ford City Mall. The purpose: Last-minute Christmas gift shopping.  
After learning that Luke had suddenly outgrown Power Rangers, Venus had to return the shirt. She had been in the process of finding something else when Dustin approached her. In the middle of the conversation, Venus stopped searching through the boys shirts and turned her attention to Dustin's plea. "You want my help with what?"  
"I need you, uh, would like you to help. . ." Dustin continued playing with his hands. ". . .get Alvis to notice me."  
Venus took her hands off the circular clothing rack and stepped closer. "Notice you? As in . ." She gestured to nothing in particular. ". . .notice you?"  
Dustin blushed. "I've had a crush on her for , like, the longest time. I even took up karate and lost weight hoping she would notice me. But she never did.. . .And the way she behaved and her reputation. . .I just didn't think I had a chance."  
Venus went back to the hunt. "And I'm guessing now you do?"  
Dustin followed her around the clothing rack. "Ever since you two started hanging together, she's been nicer. I mean, she's not the friendliest person in the world, but she's easier to talk to."  
"But you still want to go through me?" asked Venus as she moved to another rack.  
"Not too many people know anything about Alvis. She's open to no one. But since you and her are buds and all, you might know the right way to, you know, talk to her."  
_Well, I am the Goddess of Love._ "Well, let me do some scoutin' first. I still don't know her that well myself."  
"Then that's a yes?" Dustin asked in excitement. He hugged Venus before she had a chance to respond. _I'm glad he lost that weight!_ Venus thought as he continued to squeeze the life from her.

* * *

The man was dead before he hit the ground. Zoisite crossed the man's name off his list. "It's too bad this kills those who aren't Royalty. We could really use more Members with martial arts training."  
Jadeite's finger dropped from where it had transferred the Power of the Earth Kingdom to the now-dead man. "Oh, well." He walked behind Zoisite and looked over his shoulder. "Who's next?"  
"Carlos Kingsburg," read Zoisite. "From Crystal Town."  
"Great," sighed Jadeite.  
"Hey. If he _is_ the King, it will be worth it," said Zoisite.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Miri yanked a knee-length skirt off the rack and placed it against her legs. "What'cha think?"  
"I think you want that for yourself," Alvis replied.  
"We came to Target to look for Venus' Christmas gift," Candace reminded her.  
"Yeah, but we never said _we_ weren't getting anything," Miri pointed out.  
_The dressing room door opened. The woman, who was in the process of trying on another shirt, saw the man's reflection in the floor-length mirror and turned in terror. "Dennis!"  
"I told you: We are meant to be together forever," Dennis replied. The woman screamed as he stepped forward. . ._ "Candace?" asked Alvis with concern. "You okay?"  
Candace grabbed Alvis' hand. "Come with me," she said, pulling Alvis to the nearest dressing room. Miri hastily placed the skirt back on the rack and followed.  
The dressing room door was kicked open. The woman turned in fear. "Dennis!"  
"I told you: We are meant to be together forever," Dennis reminded her.  
As Dennis spoke, Candace and Alvis ran in. "Tackle him," Candace ordered. Alvis had no idea what was going on, but Candace's tone appeared oddly assured. Besides, what was a man doing in the woman's dressing room anyway?  
Dennis began walking forward. Alvis grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall away from the woman. Candace ran in, grabbed a shirt, and pulled her out.  
Miri finally joined them. "What. . .?"  
"Get mall security. I'll explain later," Candace told her. Miri saw the woman's troubled face; she nodded and left. Candace turned back to the woman. "Are you alright, ma'am?"  
The woman nodded. "Yes. . .yes, I am," she replied, trying to decipher what had just occurred.  
Dennis, meanwhile, had been thrown to the ground and was struggling to literally get Alvis off his back. Alvis kept a tight grip. "Listen here, Bud: I don't usually get the opportunity to beat someone up in public and get away with it. I'm taking full advantage." 

The woman, whose name was Jenni, hugged Alvis last. "And thank you for that wonderful tackle," she joked in her visibly shaken state."  
"Hey, I play football for a reason," Alvis joked.  
Jenni gave them a grateful smile, then allowed her mother to lead her away."  
Alvis looked at Candace. "Alright. I give up. How'dcha know?"  
"I think I got a new power," said Blushing Candace.  
"You _think_?" Alvis and Miri asked together.  
"Well, today I started having these visions, but this was the first one I've actually had happen to me," Candace explained. "I mean, the first vision to then happen in real time."  
"How did you know it would happen now?" Miri asked.  
"I'm not sure. . .Maybe 'cause it happened in the same building I was in when I had it," Candace guessed. "I mean, I was at home when I had the others and they were happening outside. . .Although, they are getting annoying."  
_A little boy skipped down the aisle. "Go, go, Power Rangers! Yeah!"_  
"How?" asked Alvis.  
"Red shirt, jean shorts, _Power Ranger_ theme song," Candace answered.  
Alvis and Miri looked at her in confusion, then to the voice of a three-year-old boy. He was skipping down the store aisle in a red shirt and jean shorts, singing, "Go, go, Power Rangers! Yeah!"  
"They are really random with a mind of their own," said Candace. "Most of them have been mundane stuff, but. . ." Candace remembered her first vision. She gestured for them to move away from the crowd. "This morning, I saw that Mr. Kingsburg was being attacked by Beryl and Zoisite."  
"Mr. Kingsburg?" asked Alvis.  
"They were in a parking lot.. . .Mr. Kingsburg asked Zoisite what they wanted. Zoisite said he wanted Mr. Kingsburg to join them. That's all I got."  
"Could you tell when?" Miri asked. "Which parking lot?" asked Alvis.  
"And if you need any help, I'll just pull out my trusty book of Crystal Town parking lots," Miri quipped, giving Alvis a sly, sideways glance. Alvis return with her own "Very-Funny" sly glance.  
Candace closed her eyes. After a few seconds, Miri asked, "Well?"  
Candace opened one eye. "It's hard to focus with someone breathing down your neck."  
_Damn! She must be serious. No politeness,_ Miri thought. "Sorry 'bout that."  
Candace reclosed the eye, then answered with uncharacteristic confidence. "There isn't as much snow on the ground, so not today.. . .I'm not sure I know. . .wait." She reached into her purse. The vision flashed through her mind again. In the background, she caught sight of a familiar store front. "I see the Amber Christian Store.. . .I'm thinking the car lot on the north side."  
"I think I know which one you're talkin' about.. . .Why'd you reach into your purse just then?" Miri asked.  
Candace blushed slightly (she wasn't sure why) as she exposed part of her essay. "I got the vision by touching this. My guess is it will keep doing that until this event happens."  
"Okay, I know you said 'not today', but when do you think it will happen?" asked Alvis.  
"Well, if things weather-wise stay the same. . .within the next few days. But it is suppose to snow tonight. Another inch. Then again, that little boy was supposed to be black." Candace pointed to the skipping Asian boy from her vision.  
Alvis threw up her hands up in disgust. "Perfect," she exasperated. "One of us finally gets an offensive power and it's unpredictable. I'm not mad at you, Candace," she assured Candace when her face started to fall. "I'm just worried. You didn't get the correct race with that boy. So, I mean, that vision could be about anyone."  
"Maybe not," said Miri. "The vision about the boy just. . .came out of nowhere. The one about Mr. Kingsburg happens whenever she touches that paper, which is something that _he_ also touched. That is his handwriting, right?" she asked, referring to the red pen marks. Candace nodded, so Miri continued. "So maybe, because Mr. Kingsburg touched it, he's. . .connected to it?" Miri had no idea where she was going with this.

"The Law of Contagion," said Venus as she put the finishing touches on her wrapping.  
Miri and Candace both raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" asked Miri.  
"The Law of Contagion," Venus repeated. "It states that things or entities that have been in physical or psychic contact can continue to interact with each other after separation in space or time."  
"And how would you know this?" asked Miri. "I mean, that really isn't common knowledge."  
Venus wasn't sure she could reveal how she knew. They were her best friends, but she had only known them for three years. She wasn't sure how they would react. So she simply said, "I read about it in a book." (It wasn't a lie; she just say what kind of book it was.)  
Miri sensed that Venus wasn't telling the whole truth, but quickly dismissed it. "So, do you think the whole thing will happen? The way Candace saw it?"  
"Not to doubt your ability or anything," Venus said to Candace, "but since you've never had one before, we can't be sure of how, like, accurate it is. But we can't dismiss it, either. You had it for a reason."  
"Is it the same reason you need help with your gif' wrappin' skills?" Miri joked. Venus had used too much paper and hadn't pulled it tight enough, so it looked like a crumpled up mess. "Well, at least there's something inside. I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind," said Venus.  
"So, what should our next step be? I mean, about Mr. Kingsburg?" asked Candace.  
"Well, we should talk to Alvis after she gets off work, but I'm thinking stakeout," Venus replied.  
"Stakeout?" asked Miri. "Girl, for all we know, this could happen, like, months from now!" Venus gave her a "You're-Exaggerating" Look. "Okay. Maybe not months. But we don't know what day this'll happen. And you know I'll be doing most of it."  
"Why you?" Candace asked.  
"Since it's almost Christmas, Alvis has picked up more hours and you two are still on lockdown.. . .And you're not home?" Miri look up at Candace, who was sitting on Venus' bed, in sudden realization.  
Both Candace and Venus were still strict orders not to leave the house without at least one parent. This was even after the new rules Prism had enacted were voided. Candace gave Miri a sly yet ashamed look. "They aren't checking up on me."  
"Candace!" gasped Venus. It was not like Candace to not listen to her parents. . .which was probably how she was getting away with this.  
"Canny's First Rebellion!" Miri squealed like her child had spoken his first words.  
"Don't call me 'Canny'," Candace snapped. Then, she blushed. "Sorry."  
"That's okay," said Miri. "It was completely my bad. I knew you didn't like that name. Besides, it's nice to see you use your backbone."  
Candace blushed at both the attention and the fact that she enjoyed using her backbone. "Yeah. . .I guess that, annoying as this new power is, it's making me feel more confident in being a Senshi."

* * *

It was four days later, Christmas Eve, and the girls were still staking out Big Jake's Car Lot. Miri was trying to keep her hands warm by blowing through the three layers of gloves. _I don't want Mr. Kingsburg to get kidnapped, but I wish this would hurry up and happen already._  
The sky couldn't decide whether it wanted to snow or not. Flurries were occasionally spit from the sky, blown by a gentle wind. _Oh, for Pete's sake. Just quit._ she thought. On cue, the flurries disappeared. _Oh, yeah. I forgot I could do that._  
Candace sat next to her on the bus stop bench. "Hello, Miri."  
"Hey there, girl. What are you doing here? Your shift isn't for another hour."  
"I just thought you would like some company."  
"Well, yes, I would." Miri blew into her hands again. "So far, nothing."  
"I can tell; you hadn't called backup."  
"No. I meant 'nothing'. As in, the only movement today has been his pacing." She pointed to the man inside. No one was sure if he really was Big Jake; rumor had it that the business had exchanged hands a few times during the past few years. No one seemed willing to go to the courthouse to find out, though. Miri alluded to this by asking, "Think Lisa could make a news story out of him?"  
"Lisa could make a story out of the fact that your shoes are two different shades of orange," said Candace.  
"They are?" Miri hastily turned her attention from her cold hands to her brand new Keds.  
"No. I just wanted see if you would look," said Candace.  
Miri scoffed in shock. "You little ratfink!" She playfully shoved Candace.  
A minute or so later, a car pulled into "Big Jake's" parking lot. Both girls sat forward as the car was parked and Mr. Kingsburg stepped out. He was in his late forties, but appeared to be about 25. He had been an English teacher for that long, spending 15 of those years at Prism. He was also the cross country and track coach for both the boys and girls.  
Mr. Kingsburg walked into the store. Candace and Miri, meanwhile, made their way across the street to get closer to. . .whatever action was about to transpire.  
". . .sure that I really liked this one, but I must say that this one is a book worth rereading," said "Big Jake".  
"Well. . .favorites as well," Mr. Kingsburg replied.  
"What'd he say?" asked Miri. Candace shrugged.  
"I'll let you. . .en I get the other one read," said "Big Jake".  
"Take your time, Andrew," said Mr. Kingsburg.  
Miri turned to Candace. "I knew it," she whispered. Candace waved her hand as she shushed Miri.  
A few more things were said. Then the girls heard Andrew say, "See you tomorrow, Bro."  
Miri and Candace gave each other a Look while mouthing, "Bro?" They wondered if they were actually brothers or if two grown men (one white, one Hispanic) where "acting black". The jingle of the door opening brought them back to the matter at hand. Candace, who was standing, tapped kneeling Miri's shoulder. "That's the shirt!" she signed.  
"Crap. Now what?" Miri signed as she suddenly realized there wasn't a plan. They had to do something before they were caught sneaking around a car lot by their English teacher.  
Candace frantically tried to think of a plan, but she never did well under pressure. "Quick! Get next to this car!" she signed, then pointed.  
Miri's face and mouth asked, "What?" without noise.  
Candace knew it would take her more time than she had to explain. She simply grabbed Miri's arm and pulled her to the closest vehicle. The sound of crunching snow drew Mr. Kingsburg's attention. "Candace? Miri?"  
"What are we doing?" Miri hissed.  
"Just work with me!" Candace hissed back. To Mr. Kingsburg she replied, "Hello, Mr. Kingsburg!"  
Mr. Kingsburg wondered if Candace was alright. Her greeting seemed too chipper, for her anyway; usually, he could barely hear her as she walked into the classroom. He decided to shrug it off. _Perhaps she's a different person outside of class._ He began walking towards them. "How are you girls?"  
_Wait a minute!_ Candace remembered that in her vision Mr. Kingsburg dropped books. _But he's not holding any!_ Candace wasn't sure if she should be worried she saw the wrong person or upset because this wasn't the right time.  
Miri saw that Candace wasn't going to answer. "Oh, we're alright. A bit cold, but what are you going to do?" Candace rejoined the conversation and shrugged along.  
"Aren't you two a bit young to be thinking about cars?" he asked.  
"Well, Candace is already 16 and I have my permit," said Miri.  
"That's right.. . .Geez. That's the bad part about teaching so many different grade levels," he told them. "I thought you were younger for a second."  
"That's okay," said Candace with over exaggerated face and hands.  
Miri began slapping Candace's arm. "No, it's not." She pointed behind Mr. Kingsburg; he turned to see Princess Beryl and Zoisite. With crossed arms, Princess Beryl pouted, "Why are you two here?"  
"Why else? To spoil your fun," Miri replied.  
Zoisite growled before yelling, "Earth Gust!"  
"Showtime!" Miri yelled. She and Candace pulled Mr. Kingsburg out of the way. As the car blew up, Candace turned, flung out her hand, and gained control over the flames. She then flung them at Princess Beryl and Zoisite. Unprepared, they were hit head on.  
Miri used the back of her hand to slap Candace. She then gestured to Mr. Kingsburg as if to say, "Um, hello? Our teacher saw that!"  
"I'm sorry," said Candace. "I just didn't think we could get out of the way."  
Mr. Kingsburg's brother stepped out of the store. Miri saw this after she noticed Princess Beryl and Zoisite getting up. Deciding being inside wasn't the safest place to be, Miri ran over and pulled Andrew away. Meanwhile, Candace pulled out her SenshiCell and pushed the emergency button. Mr. Kingsburg bent over a little to look Candace in the eye. "Should I be concerned?" he asked in a tone that said he was anyway.  
"No, sir. That's our job," Candace replied.  
Miri and Andrew joined them. "Okay! Let's go!" ordered Miri. They turned the corner and found Princess Beryl and Zoisite. "I forgot they could do that," she added.  
Mr. Kingsburg stepped forward. "W-what do you people want?"  
Candace's eyes grew wide as she remembered him saying the same thing in her vision.  
Zoisite's eyes began glowing red. "For you to join us."  
"Miri, this is it," Candace told her. "He said that in my vision!"  
"Alright then. Henshion yo!" Miri crossed her arms.  
Candace crossed her arms as well. "Hai!"  
"Mercury Prism Power! Make Up!"  
"Mars Prism Power! Make Up!"  
Zoisite began to power up. Sailor Mars was quicker. "Ring of Fire!"  
Sailors Venus and Jupiter ran up. "Alright. Mars, Mercury: You two have guard duty," Venus ordered. "Jupiter: You and I get the fun work."  
"Oh, look. The gang's all there," said Princess Beryl.  
"Here. The gang's all here," Zoisite corrected.  
"No. The Senshi are over there." Princess Beryl pointed, apparently to prove her point.  
The Senshi chuckled. "God, I missed her," said Jupiter.  
Zoisite fought hard not to say what he was thinking: _Really? You can have her._ "Alright. Enough. Let's do this."  
"Let's," Venus agreed. She and Jupiter charged Princess Beryl and Zoisite as they did the same. Venus and Beryl met up with Beryl trying to punch and Venus dropping down and sweeping Beryl's feet from underneath her. Beryl landed on her butt. "Hey! That hurt!"  
"Wow. No wonder they don't let you out more often," Venus teased. Beryl growled and lunged; Venus easily stepped out of the way.  
The fight between Zoisite and Jupiter was a little. . .okay, a lot more intense. Tried of always taking the offensive, Jupiter struck first. "Thunder Clap!"  
Zoisite dodged and struck back. "Earth Gust!"  
Jupiter tried, but was unable to avoid the attack in time. She was sent rolling a ways down the hill. She managed to stop her momentum by using her right hand to push off the ground with her right hand and landing in a kneeling position. As soon as her movement stopped, she looked up to find Zoisite had followed and was about to strike her with his sword. Instinctively, she placed her fists at a perfect 45 degree angle with her body. "Jupiter Lighting!" Her ChainBelt faded off her waist and reappeared taunt in her hands in time to block the sword's movement towards her head.  
A blast of "Love Gun!" sent Princess Beryl flailing towards Mercury, Mars, Mr. Kingsburg, and Andrew. Mercury looked over at Mars. "You melt; I'll freeze."  
Mars nodded. She aimed where Princess Beryl would finally end up. "Ring of Fire!"  
Mercury waited a second, then concentrated on the melting water. She extended her left arm, gained control over the puddle, and flung her arm upward along with the water. As it hit the cold air, the water began freezing. To speed it up, Mercury formed and flung a dagger at the wall of water. "Mercury Ice!"  
Princess Beryl rolled up the wall of ice with the speed of a skateboarder and landing with the grace of someone pretending to be a skateboarder.  
Mr. Kingsburg watched in wonder. "Oh, you girls are definitely getting an 'A' next semester."  
Jadeite teleported behind Venus. Mars and Mercury saw this and yelled, "Venus! Behind you!" Venus turned to defend herself. Before it was necessary to do so, however, a burst of pink energy knocked him away. Sailor Moon jogged over. "As annoying as you are, you sure know how to make a grand entrance," Venus commented.  
"Just doing my duty," Moon told her.  
Jadeite stood and attacked. "Earth Heat!"  
Moon noticed the attack before Venus did. She quickly dove to the ground, pulling Venus down with her. She hadn't been quick enough, however, and was hit in the back.  
Now, Moon may not have been Venus' favorite person at this point in time, but she was still concerned when she heard Moon scream in pain. When they landed, Venus turned to ask Moon if she was okay and instead noticed something she hadn't before. The chain of the necklace had broken when Moon was hit and was laying in the snow next to Venus. _This looks familiar. . ._  
The pain distracted Moon, so she didn't notice Venus snatching the necklace before asking, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah.. . .I'll live," Moon groaned.  
Jadeite tried to take advantage of the situation. Venus wouldn't allow it. "Love Gun!" It hit Jadeite square in the chest. "If you need me to, I can hold him off while you heal yourself."  
Moon was confused before remembering that Venus' element was love. "Empath?"  
"Somewhat. On and off," Venus answered. "Though. I'm not sure how. . ."  
". . .you could sense my power? We're Senshi with a history together, though your being an empath makes you more open to receiving such information," Moon explained, then groaned from her injuries. "I heal the spirit. The body: That's a different story."  
"Really?" Venus was surprised. "I would think spirit would be harder than physical."  
Jadeite and Zoisite struggled to pick up a still overwhelmed Princess Beryl. "We may have failed this time, but we will return," said Zoisite. "You can be assured of that." The group teleported out.  
"Gee. We can't wait," said Mercury sarcastically.

* * *

As usual, Moon disappeared almost as soon as the Earth Kingdom had. Mr. Kingsburg and Andrew promised not to tell ("It's the least we can do," Mr. Kingsburg had said). And Miri promised to make Mr. Kingsburg his own SenshiCell by the time Spring Semester began.  
Venus knew she had to hurry home; her "Please Don't Enter/Praying" sign wouldn't last too much longer. Before she teleported back, however, she had to show the girls the necklace. "Girls, before we go, I have to show you something."  
Alvis, Miri, and Candace stopped walking towards Alvis' car. "What up?" asked Alvis.  
"This." Venus opened her fist, revealing the necklace that Moon had been wearing. Attached to the chain was half of a heart.  
Candace noticed Venus' face was a mixture of worry, relief, and betrayal. "Venus?"  
Venus reached under the collar of her shirt and pulled out another necklace with the other half of the heart attached to the chain. She took a deep breath before putting the two halves together, creating the phrase "Best Friends Forever". Before anyone could ask, Venus responded. "I gave this to Taini over Thanksgiving Break,. Sailor Moon was wearing it before that attack broke the chain."  
The other three looked at each other in shock before looking back at Venus. "So, this means. . ." Alvis began slowly.  
". . .Taini is Sailor Moon," Venus slowly finished.

* * *

"Ms. Alexander?" Mr. Estaban asked. "What's wro. . .?"  
Taini slammed the drawer shut and leaned on the nightstand. "Damn it! I lost the friendship necklace Venus gave me. I must have forgotten to take it off before I went out there."  
He knew how much that necklace meant to her; Venus was one of the few people who liked Taini for who she was, not because of who her father was. He tried to reassure her by saying, "Maybe one of the other Senshi found it. You should call them and ask."  
Taini looked at her SenshiCell as it sat on the nightstand below. "I could.. . .But even if they did, I'm sure they wouldn't give it back."  
"You may not be their favorite person, but they would understand," he tried to reassure her. He started rubbing her back. "Are you ready to go home?"  
"You know why I left, Mr. Estaban. I don't want Daddy to know his only child is Sailor Moon. He worries about me enough as it is."  
"What? Like he's not worried now? He has the Secret Service looking for you. By the way, I'm considered you abductor. I really hope you have a convincing story for that."  
She looked over her shoulder. "I could beat you up and have you stumble onto the White House premises. Pretend they let you go."  
Mr. Estaban thought about the power Taini already possessed and her potential for more. "T-That won't be necessary."  
The SenshiCell began beeping. Taini was a bit of a techno-wiz herself and had programmed the phone to beep whenever the Earth Kingdom was on the move. She flipped it open to check their location. "Man! These guys just don't give up."  
"Reminds me of someone I know," said Mr. Estaban.  
Taini smirked at the comment, knowing he was referring to her. She clipped the phone to her jeans, then crossed her arms. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" 

The store owners claim they named it after a friend's daughter. Most of the townsfolk, though, are pretty sure that "Amber" is reference to the fact that the stone is used to repel witchcraft. Most, however, don't really care.


	19. Serenity’s Guilt

Chapter Nineteen: Serenitys Guilt

_It was so long ago, yet I remember it as if it were yesterday. The beautiful sunrises, the garden in the backyard, the sense of dread yet my feeling of hope._  
Princess Serenity waited alongside her mother and father for the Royals of Earth to arrive. Already a seasoned pro at these welcomings, the five-year-old patiently waited for King Adam, Queen Metallia, Crown Prince Endymion, and Princesses Beryl and Terra to arrive for the Peace Talks.  
Though she understood this meeting was important, she really didnt know why. After the adults entered the Meeting Room and Princess Beryl and Terra ran off with the younger children of the court, Princess Serenity asked her eleven-year old guest, Do you know whats going on? Mama told me that my family and your family are going to talk about peace, but that just seems silly to me.  
Dad told me that the Earth and the Moon have a lot of issues to work out, Prince Endymion told her. They have to do this now or else something bad would happen.  
Like what? asked Princess Serenity.  
I didnt ask, answered Prince Endymion.  
Well, I still say its silly, replied Princess Serenity. After all, you and I have peace. And we didnt have a meeting. We just do it.  
Prince Endymion shrugged. I think adults like to make things more complicated than they really are.  


* * *

Alvis, Venus, Miri, and Candace were at the Crystal Town Library working on the Yearly Project. The Yearly Project was something Prism Academy liked to assign its students. No one was quite sure what the point was, but they did know they would be held back a year if it was not completed.  
This years theme was Family. Students were to trace their family heritage and find a family member to write about.  
Hey, girls. Check this out. Venus, Alvis, and Candace crowded around the computer. This website just traced my mothers heritage back to Sacagawea! said Miri.  
Cool, breathed Candace.  
Man. The best Ive come up with is a servant in some French kings court, said Venus.  
Well, at least you can now say I am from France, joked Alvis.  
Venus playfully hit Alvis with her English notebook. Oh, go stuff it with Freedom Fries.  
Oooh, Alvis taunted. She snatched the notebook out of Venus hands and attacked back. Should I be scared, Ms. Conehead?  
Alright, you two. Calm down, said Miri. Alvis missed Venus and accidentally hit Miris head. Hey!  
Sorry, apologized Alvis and Venus together. Candace covered her mouth as she started to giggle. The shelver glanced over, then shook her head with a smile, and went back to her job.  


* * *

_I now understand how important these talks were. Those three months, though. . .they solved nothing; they only served to delay the war, which. . .which I caused.  
I fell in love with his. Im not sure when; after the Peace Talks, we remained friends and grew closer as the years progressed. Then, on my eighteenth birthday, he took me for a walk along an Earth beach. We did what we normally did; make fun of each other, joke about our families, catch up on the latest gossip. . .and then, before I knew it, we kissed. I dont know who started it or what. . .but it just felt so natural.  
We didnt tell anyone, though. By this time, the tension between our worlds was great, and we were not sure how our people would receive it. I believe they didnt really accept our friendship, only tolerated it because we had become friends at such a young age.  
Im not sure anyone suspected anything. We didnt act any differently towards one another, didnt address each other differently. Being in love, though, felt more natural than being in friendship.  
Either way, we tried our hardest to use our friendship as a way to show our people they could get along. After all, only unwritten laws prevented travel between the two worlds. Still. . ._  
Princess Serenity anxiously waited for the Peace Talks to end for the day. She desperately wanted to be in there, but, being nineteen, she was one year shy of being considered an adult and legally able to sit in. She was older now and understood what at stake. Still, that couldnt prepare her for what she would learn next.  


* * *

Here. Cassie stood next to Miri, holding the librarys copy of _Websters Dictionary of American Women_. This should have some info about Sacagawea.  
Thanks. Miri took the book. How are things coming along for you?  
Ever heard of Molly Pitcher?  
Miris jaw dropped. Are you serious?  
Cassie nodded. On my mothers side. Im also related Sybil Ludington. Apparently . . . Cassie read from her printout. . . .she was the daughter of a military officer and aide to George Washington. When she was sixteen, a messenger reached her house with news that there had been an attack on where the munitions were stored. The messenger was exhausted by this point, so Sybil took over and rode 40 miles through unfamiliar roads.  
Wow. Your family is full of Revolutionary heroes, said Miri.  
I know. Totes cool, huh? asked Cassie.  
Thats nothing. Alvis turned her computer monitor so Miri and Cassie could read. Im related to George Washington.  
Shut up! replied Cassie and Miri.  
Shhh! hissed the librarian.  
Sorry, Miri and Cassie whispered.  
Yeah, well, the president Im related to is still alive, said Venus after reading what she had just printed out. Or at least, he will be, she added.  
Miri, Candace, Alvis, and Cassie walked over to read for themselves. The first three couldnt speak, but that was okay. Cassie spoke for them. Youre related to President Alexander? Whoa!. . .Who would have thought?  
Yeah.. . .Who would thought? Venus repeated, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

* * *

Queen Serenity was preparing for bed when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was another one of the servants, she heavily sighed. What?!  
Mama? Its Serenity, her daughter replied.  
Queen smiled. Come on in, Sweetie. In her mirror, she watched her daughter enter the room. Sorry about the curtness, Sweetheart. People have been in and out all night. Your father got fed up with their knocking. I have no idea where he went. Queen went back to brushing her hair.  
It was that bad? Princess asked.  
Queen shook her head in disgust. He stormed out of the room like a child. No offense. . .  
None is taken.  
. . .but he. . .Ug! And she was no better. Accusing you father and I of plotting to take over Earth! Rubbish! They need guidance and they know it, but they dont want it. Queen slammed her brush on the dresser. I just. . .Ugh!  
Princess took a few steps into the room. In the hopes of calming her mother down, she told Queen, If you dont want to talk about it, you dont have to.  
Actually, we do need to talk about Prince Endymion. Queen turned around in her stool. Serenity. There is no east way to tell you this, but. . . Her voice trailed off.  
Mama? Princess grew concerned. What is the matter?  
You are no longer allowed to see him, Queen answered.  
Princess took a step back in shock. _Did she really say what I thought she just said?_ she thought. Could. . .could you say that again?  
The last thing King Adam said as he left was that if anyone from Moon is found on Earth, they will attack. Queen stood and sternly continued with, I dont know it he meant you as will, but just to be safe. . .  
Its no fair! Princess blurted out in a rare moment of interruption. My friendship with Endymion should not suffer just because our people are too stupid to understand peace!  
Princess Serenity! You will lower your voice this second! ordered Queen.  
No! I will not! yelled Princess. I still do not understand why we must constantly be signing treaties and the like! If we want peace so much, why dont we just take it?  
You know it is much more complicated than that.  
No! It is quite simple: Be with them if you want, dont if you dont. I do not understand why that is complicated!  
Princess Serenity! Queens tone of voice finally quieted Princess. The Kingdom of Earth has only been around for 100 years, yet they feel that they rule everything. They do not realize that we started them, moved them towards the correct way to rule.  
Grandma kicked the previous family out and put her best friend in their place! Princess pointed out. And when they began to rule on their own, Grandma put them in their place because they are going behind my back. We didnt help them! We caused an unjust war to advance out ways.  
Enough! Queen slammed her hand on her dresser, causing many items to fall off. Princess took another step back. She had never seen her mother this upset before. Queen quickly turned her back to her daughter. You are dismissed.  
Princess opened her mouth to object, but wisely decided against it. She instead curtsied. Yes, Mother. She quickly exited the room, a million things running through her mind.  
She had a loyalty to her people to keep them safe, to put them above herself. She was also in love and had a need to be with him.  
_Its time I make a decision based on what I want. No one else,_ Princess thought as she briskly walked down the hallway.

* * *

Venus, Alvis, Miri, and Candace laughed as they entered the Ryann residence. She just sat there and, like. . ug!. . .Hey, Dad!  
Pat was in the kitchen wearing his white Kiss the Cook apron. Hey, Venus! Welcome back, girls! he greeted. I have some chocolate chip cookies cooling. Ill bring them down in a few minutes.  
Thank you, Dad, said Venus.  
Dont forget the milk, Mr. Ryann, added Miri.  
I promise, said Pat.  
The girls walked down the steps leading to Venus bedroom. Milk and cookies? asked Alvis. Arent we a little old for milk and cookies?  
Its a tradition, explained Venus. When we still lived in Tapioca, our home was where all the kids hung out. We were little kids, so Dad always cookies. It was the one thing we all could agree on.  
Okay. But why now? Alvis asked.  
Because it keeps Dad from losing his little girl, Venus answered.  
Alvis nodded with understanding. A-ha. Got it.  
Miri pulled her hair into a ponytail. Youre lucky. I didnt even want to look at my house, much less live there. I sure as hell wasnt gonna invite anyone.  
My house is just a place where I lay my head, said Candace. If Im not studying or doing housework, Im with Mama and Papa at charity banquets or rallies or something. Homes just a pit stop for me.  
Thats kinda what home was like for me. I came home, did my thing, then go to the clubs or whatever I had planned, said Alvis. Then Id crash, wake up, go to school, start over.  
What about your parents? asked Venus. What do they do for a living?  
Mothers a lawyer. Fathers a plumber. . .though I think he said something about being a reporter. . .  
Wasnt there an Aminia on the football team a few years ago? asked Miri.  
My brother, Alexander, said Alvis. He joined the Army right after he graduated from Prism. I also have an older sister, Maria. Right now, shes at Purdue.  
Hey! My sisters thinking about going there, said Miri.  
By the way, whatever happened to Mary? And Larry? asked Candace. I mean, since your parents went missing, where are they staying?  
Since, Mary just turned 18, shes been named Larrys temporary guardian, said Miri.  
Venus shuddered. Dont mention that word.  
Coming in. Pat warned before entering the room, holding a tray of cookies in one hand, four stacked plastic cups in the other. Lea followed with a half gallon of milk. Here you go, Venus, she said.  
She was so cute, Alvis, Miri, and Candace couldnt help but say, Aww.  
Venus took the milk from Lea and put it on the low table in the middle of the room. Venus then gave Lea a hug. Thank you, Lea.  
Youre welcome, said Lea.  
Still not familiar with Venus family, Alvis asked, How old are you, Lea?  
Ten, Lea answered.  
Wow, said Alvis.  
Alright, Lea. Lets leave the girls to their schoolwork, said Pat.  
Okay. Lea followed her father up the stairs.  
After the door closed, Venus looked at the others. With a serious tone, she told them, Thats way I fight, she told them. I might lose that in the process, but no one else should.

* * *

Prince Endymions facial expression was both shock and worry. Serenity! What are you doing here? My father. . .  
I had to see you, Princess Serenity explained. Even if for one last time.  
Its not safe for you to be here.  
Its not safe for anyone to be anywhere. We might as well be unsafe together.  
Endymion chuckled at her suggestion. I wish could. Wed probably just make things worse, though.  
Serenity hung her head. I know we would.  
Endymion placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eye. My Princess. We must not be seen together. So much is at stake right now. . . You must go back. Perhaps we shall meet again.  
Tears streamed down her face. This is just so final!. . .Lets run away!  
W-what?! Endymion stammered. He was shocked, not only at Serenitys sudden change in demeanor but also her suggestion. Run away? We. . .  
We could run off to Kliptor! Or Blissish! No one would suspect we had gone there!  
My Princess. Please calm yourself, Endymion gently ordered. Do you even realize what you are saying? Never mind the effect it would have on our peoples. We would have to start over, stay hidden. Its going to difficult, especially with your profile and all.  
Its_ going _ to be difficult? Serenity repeated with a sly smile. Endymion quickly realized what he had just done: Give her hope. He knew she would never let go of that. He sighed and gave up. Okay. It does sound like a good idea.  
Serenity quietly squealed and tightly hugged Endymions neck. This will be so great! Ill meet you here tomorrow! She planted a big kiss on his lips. I love you so much!  
_In my delight, I didnt sense the solder watching us. Believing that I had brainwashed Endymion and under strict orders to report if he spotted anyone from Moon, he did just that . . ._

_The war was over. The Moon Kingdom was gone. Moon was now a graveyard.  
I had survived, but barely. I was under that pile of concrete and metal for what felt like hours before I gained enough strength to summon the Ginzuishou and crawl my way out. I had expected to find someone alive. The only person I found was myself.  
So I set my sights on finding my family: my parents, my Guardians, and my lover. I must walked for hours. All around me lay warriors from both sides. In the prime of life, they had lost it in the blink of an eyes.  
And then, I saw him. All I could do was cover my mouth in shock. He tried to always be strong for me, to be invincible. Yet there he lay, dead from the blade of a sword. In the back, no less.  
I knew it was too late, but I checked his pulse and breathing anyway. Even if we had CPR, it. . .I. . ._  
The wind gently blew through her hair as Serenity cradled Endymions head in her lap. She took another look at the landscape even though she knew it hadnt changed. Buildings, trees, even clean air was replaced with rubble and the fowl stench of death.  
But she did not cry; she felt she no longer deserved to. Instead, she simply released the full power of the Ginzuishou.  
Give these people a second chance at life on Earth with no memories of what transpired here. She looked down at Endymion. And may you find the one thing that truly makes you happy.. . . Im sorry. . .

* * *

Taini was leaning against the hotel bed as she finished her memories. Kai was off grocery shopping, allowing her the comfort of opening up without detection.  
_All I had to do was stay away from him,_ she thought as she continued to stare at the ceiling. _Why was I so selfish? Why wasnt I thinking of the People? They depended on me to take care of them, to look out for them. I wasnt suppose to let them be murdered!_  
She grabbed her head as if in pain. The tears cascaded down her face. _How could I have been such an asshole? All of those people depended on me and all I had to was stay away from him! Why didnt I? What was I thinking?!_  
Pictures flashed through her mind: The dust, the rubble, the death. How she wished she hadnt seen the children, the most vulnerable of them all. The tears continued to flow, and this time, she allowed them come. 


End file.
